My Imaginary Friend
by NoWayWithWords
Summary: Bella meets Edward while she is a child, and Edward becomes her best friend. When Bella’s life is in danger, Edward is forced to leave to prevent her death. Edward returns later, but Bella has forgotten him. What the mind forgets, the heart remembers.
1. Chapter 1: Change of Plans

**You all know the drill… Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just grateful that she lets us play with her characters.**

**Playlist for Chapter One – "Change of Plans" by Lesley Lane/ "There for You" by Flyleaf**

**Chapter One – Change of Plans**

_There was a child once.  
He came to play in my garden;  
He was quite pale and silent.  
Only when he smiled I knew everything about him,  
I knew what he had in his pockets,  
And I knew the feel of his hands in my hands  
And the most intimate tones of his voice.  
I led him down each secret path,  
Showing him the hiding-place of all my treasures.  
I let him play with them, every one,  
I put my singing thoughts in a little silver cage  
And gave them to him to keep...  
It was very dark in the garden  
But never dark enough for us. On tiptoe we walked  
among the deepest shades;  
We bathed in the shadow pools beneath the trees,  
Pretending we were under the sea.  
Once--near the boundary of the garden--  
We heard steps passing along the World-road;  
O how frightened we were!  
I whispered: "Have you ever walked along that road?"  
He nodded, and we shook the tears from our eyes...._

There was a child once.  
He came--quite alone--to play in my garden;  
He was pale and silent.  
When we met we kissed each other,  
But when he went away, we did not even wave

_-Katherine Mansfield, "There Was a Child Once"_

**September 1992**

~Bella~

Fighting to hold back the tears, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me into the edge of the forest across the field from the elementary school playground. Legs aching and heart pounding, certain that no one could see me, I slumped down against a tree and gave in to the flood of pent-up hurt and frustration. My chest heaved as sobs ripped from my tiny frame.

How could they be so cruel? I'd never done anything to them to earn their torment. Jessica and Lauren delighted in their daily persecution of me, calling me a poor little orphan and teasing that I had a face that even a mother couldn't love. I didn't remember my mother leaving my father when I was still in diapers – to me she was a stranger I'd never met, although I grew up surrounded by pictures of her.

Of course the girls never said anything cruel to me when our pre-kindergarten teacher was watching. Our teacher was convinced that they were kind and compassionate to the little quiet girl. But at recess, when the teacher wasn't watching, they seized the opportunity to insult me yet again. I refused to let them see me cry, but I couldn't take any more from them, so I ran.

When my sobs had diminished to sporadic sniffles, I rubbed the tears from my eyes and peered into the dark forest in front of me. A flash of bronze and a rainbow glimmer had caught my eye, and I stood up to go investigate.

I wandered deeper among the trees, looking for whatever it was I had seen, when I saw a man standing not far away from me. Daddy had taught me to be careful around strangers, but for some reason I was not afraid of this man. He was very tall, with skin even paler than mine, eyes that were a strange color, like honey, and a shock of messy brownish-bronze hair. I liked him. I gave him a shy smile.

He knelt down in front of me so we were eye to eye, smiled at me and asked softly, "What are you doing out here so far into the woods? Shouldn't you be in school?" His voice was beautiful, just like him.

"I'm running away from the mean girls who made me cry," I answered.

"What did they do to you to make you cry?"

"They called me an orphan and said that I have a face that even a mother couldn't love," I sniffled.

"Don't believe them. They're just jealous because you are such a beautiful little girl."

"No, it's true – it must be. My Mommy left Daddy and me when I was still a baby. I must not have been good enough for her," I said sadly.

"I don't think she left because of you. Sometimes people get confused about what they want from life," he explained gently.

He was quiet for a moment, and then he asked me, "Do these girls pick on you often?"

"Yes – I don't think they like me very much," I answered truthfully.

"Have you told your father about the way they have been treating you? He might be able to get them to stop," he suggested.

"No. I'm not going to tell him. I don't want to upset him. He always gets so sad when I say anything about Mommy." I thought of the times I had asked Daddy about her before – I heard him crying in his room after he had put me to bed. The sound made my heart ache. I didn't want to do anything to make him cry.

Curiosity got the best of me. "What's your name?"

"Edward," he replied. "What is your name?"

"Bella," I answered.

"Bella suits you – it means beautiful."

At that moment, a shaft of sunlight pierced through the leaves and illuminated his skin. Rainbows danced around the area where we stood. I had never seen anything so breathtaking in my life.

"Are you an Angel?" I asked, stroking the back of his hand as it sparkled like tiny diamonds. His skin was cold and hard, but it was so smooth that it felt like the satin edge of my blanket. When I first touched him, it made my fingertips tingle, reminding me of the time I touched the metal prongs on the lamp plug where it had been knocked loose from the wall outlet.

"No, but I wish I was," he sighed.

"You can be my Angel!" I said brightly.

"I would love that. I will be your guardian Angel, but now you need to get back to school before they notice you are missing and get worried."

"Can you take me back to school? I'm kind of lost," I confessed.

"I can take you as far as the edge of the forest, across the field from the school, but I can't take you all the way back to the school," he said, frowning slightly. "I will watch you to make sure you are safe getting back."

"Okay," I said, following him.

When we reached the point just before the forest met the field, I stopped and asked, "Will I see you again?"

"I'm certain you will. I won't ever be far," he promised. "I will be here whenever you need me."

~Edward~

I had returned to the Olympic Peninsula for a brief visit after almost six decades from the time we lived in this area previously. My family had been living in Calgary for several years now and it was time to move again. People were starting to notice that the Cullens had not changed in appearance over the years we had lived there. The various branches of the Cullen family had been sent to scout prospective areas for relocation. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, were investigating Syracuse, New York, while my siblings Alice and Jasper were visiting Grand Rapids, Michigan, and Emmett and Rosalie were combing the back woods of Elkins, West Virginia. Emmett would definitely be in his element in the rural mountain town, but I imagined that Rosalie would find it somewhat difficult to fit in. I couldn't suppress a grin at the thought.

Nearly three generations had passed since we made the treaty with the tribal chief of the Quiluetes. The treaty that forbade any of us to venture on to Quileute lands, but allowed us to live in peace nearby, while keeping our true identity a secret from the locals, also prevented the Quileute's pack of werewolves from obliterating the Cullen family from the face of the earth. Certain members of the tribe carried a genetic quirk that caused them to shape-shift from humans into giant wolves, wolves fully capable of and more than willing to destroy a vampire. I needed to ensure that the treaty was still intact before we could return to the Pacific Northwest.

I had arrived in Forks and decided to hunt before I checked in to a motel, which was just as well because the weather had been intermittently sunny throughout the morning. Fortunately, the surrounding forests were teeming with game, and I had drained two deer when I heard a sound that was not typically one heard in the forest – the sound of someone crying.

I ran toward the sound, slowing as I approached, and came to a stop behind a stand of trees near the forest edge. I could see a small girl curled up at the base of a tree, sobbing. Her tiny body was shaking from the force of her emotion. The sound wrenched my chest, and I wondered what traumatic event could stir up such a reaction in one so young. I felt sudden fury at whatever circumstances resulted in this child's pain. Always able to hear the thoughts of others, I tried to reach into her mind to gain an understanding of the cause, but was met with only silence, silence that was deafening over the volume of her cries. _How strange_.

As I considered with this new development, I noticed that she had stopped crying and was moving in my direction. I darted away, deeper into the woods, hoping that she wouldn't come any closer. The wind had shifted and was blowing her scent my way. The scent of her blood was enticing in a way that no other human had ever been to me before, causing my mouth to fill with venom. Too late – she had seen me and was purposely heading toward me.

I froze, clenched my jaw and held my breath, struggling to secure my inner monster tightly as I looked over the brave little girl. She appeared to be around five years old, pale, with long brown hair framing a heart-shaped face and wide, innocent brown eyes. My chest tightened again as I observed her tear-streaked cheeks and I was overcome with a feeling I had never before experienced as she came nearer. I felt… _protective_. I could never hurt a child – no matter how delicious she smelled – and especially not this precious little one. My shoulders relaxed and I released the breath I had been holding when she met my eyes and smiled as radiantly as the sun. Her smile spread warmth through me that I had never felt before.

I returned her smile as I knelt before her and asked what she was doing in the woods, away from her school. I could hear the other children in the distance, laughing and playing, and wondered what had brought her here.

My frozen heart nearly broke when she told me about the girls from her class taunting her about her mother. I struggled to come up with an explanation for her mother's unforgivable behavior, so she would not feel so bereft. I felt the strangest compulsion to make her happy.

She asked me my name, and when she told me hers was Bella I couldn't help but tell her that it meant 'beautiful', and she was definitely beautiful. I could see the light of kindness in the depths of her shining brown eyes. She was selfless – she wouldn't even tell her father about the times that the other girls picked on her, just to spare his feelings.

When a ray of sunlight broke through the forest cover, my skin reflected it in rainbow prisms around us. She studied my hand as it shimmered in the sunshine. I felt jolts of current run through my hand and arm where Bella had touched me. It was an odd sensation, but not unpleasant.

Curious as only a five-year old can be, she blurted out, "Are you an Angel?" I wanted to laugh at first, but in my heart I wished I could be, for her sake. Anything but the soulless demon that I was.

She surprised me by telling me that I could be her Angel. And I would. I would watch over her and protect her, be her source of help and comfort when she needed it. The realization dawned on me that I would do anything for this tiny creature who had won my unbeating heart.

I kept an eye on her until she made it safely back to the playground with the other children. She joined in the line they had formed to return to their classrooms as if she had been there the whole time. No one had even noticed her absence. The thought saddened me.

~Bella~

I got back to school just as recess was ending, and no one had noticed I was gone. I went back to class and was able to ignore the pointed looks from Jessica and Lauren. I had someone so much better than they could ever hope to be for my friend. The thought of Edward made me feel safe and warm and happy.

I couldn't wait to tell Daddy about my new friend when I got home.

"Daddy, I made a new friend at school today!" I told him excitedly as we sat at the table eating our dinner. I neglected to mention the fact that I had met him in the woods after running away from the mean girls.

"Is that so, Bells? I'm happy for you," Daddy said.

"Yeah, his name is Edward. He runs super fast and he sparkles like rainbows in the sunshine!"

"Really, honey? That's nice," he responded as he stuffed another mouthful of macaroni and cheese in his mouth.

After dinner was over and I had washed my face and brushed my teeth, I went to bed in my favorite footie pajamas. I sighed contentedly as I thought back over my meeting with Edward. He was there with me in my dreams, protecting me from any bad things that would cause me nightmares.

~Edward~

I was able to trace Bella's scent back to her house, where I took a spot in the woods bordering the Swan residence. I eavesdropped on their conversation over dinner and chuckled to myself at Bella's excitement over making her new friend, and particularly at Charlie's response after first experiencing a brief moment of panic.

"My Daddy is Charlie, he's a policeman," Bella had told me earlier.

When she told Charlie about my skin sparkling in the sunlight, I drew a sharp breath waiting for his attention. He was a member of the local law enforcement. Would he believe her story about a sparkling stranger? Would letting her see me bring the Volturi down on our heads? It was the one law above all others that mattered to the ruling vampire coven – to keep the secret of our existence from human knowledge. The Volturi wouldn't hesitate to kill us both if they found out.

I couldn't get very distinct thoughts from Charlie, but I was able to make out '_that's so cute -_ _she has an imaginary friend, and such a vivid imagination!_' among his feelings of love and endearment for his daughter.

I felt a pang of deep sorrow wash over him. He felt intense anguish over his and Bella's abandonment by his wife, Renee. His feelings for her were still strong and the sting of her rejection seemed to be at the forefront of his mind.

I was thankful that Bella had the love of her father, although it couldn't make up completely for the lack of her mother in her life, it would help keep her strong when she needed it most.

The rest of the meal was spent in comfortable silence. Soon the dishes were cleared and Charlie got Bella ready for bed. I heard Charlie hug her tight and kiss her goodnight, as she said "I love you, Daddy."

I waited until I heard Charlie's resonating snores before crossing the yard to take a perch in the tree outside of Bella's room. I peered through her window and saw the most precious sight. Bella was curled up on her bed, with her hands tucked under her cheek on the pillow. The end of the blanket had been kicked out of the way, and the footies of her pajamas were exposed. She was smiling in her sleep, graced with happy dreams, as her guardian Angel vampire watched over her through the night.

**A/N: Okay, I'm holding my breath as I jump off the high dive… This is my first multi-chapter fanfic, so bear with me. As my profile says, I'm a reader, not a writer, but this story popped in my head and won't let me rest anymore.**

**HUGE thanks to my uber-awesome beta and bestie, A Little Distracted, without whom this fic would never have seen the light of day. I am a chicken at heart, and her encouragement gives me the cajones to post my ramblings… Thanks for pushing me into the deep end!**

**So buckle up everyone – I hope you enjoy the ride…**

**The playlist for the story is on playlist(dot)com(slash)playlist(slash)** **19366254859**

**I will also try to link it on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2: Chances

**You all know the drill… Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just grateful that she lets us play with her characters.**

**Playlist for Chapter Two – "Chances" by Five for Fighting/ "In Metal" by Low**

**Chapter Two - Chances**

~Bella~

I had snuck away from school at recess again, my daily ritual for months now, and Edward and I were playing hide and seek in the forest.

"Caught you!" I yelled as I spotted him peeking from behind a nearby tree. "You're it!"

Edward grabbed me into a big hug and spun me around. I squealed with delight.

"Fly me, please?" I begged.

"Anything for you, my Bella," he replied, lifting me onto his back. He started running, slowly at first, and then so fast it felt as if we were flying. My laughter echoed through the forest. We zoomed through the trees, jumping fallen logs effortlessly and finally coming to rest by a stream.

"Let's sit here," I requested. Edward set me back on the ground and I sat down with my legs crossed. He was soon seated beside me, with his legs crossed also. I wrapped my little hand around his. It was hard and cold, but it made me feel warm and happy.

"I have something for you," I told him, pulling the folded picture from my pocket. "It's a picture of us, so you can always keep me with you."

Edward took the paper gingerly in his hands and looked at it for a long time before he spoke. "Thank you, Bella, it's a beautiful picture. I love it – I'll treasure it. I promise I'll keep it with me always, just like I always keep you with me in my heart."

I leaned over and gave him a tight hug and he gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head.

"Edward, you know about my Daddy and my Mommy. Tell me about your family."

Edward cleared his throat before answering, "My father and mother are Carlisle and Esme. They are wonderful people, the best parents I could ask for. I have two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, and two sisters, Alice and Rosalie. We are a very close family. I miss them very much.

"They are very special. Carlisle is the kindest and most gentle person I have ever known. His greatest happiness in life is to help others. Esme is the most loving mother imaginable. Jasper has a way of knowing how people are feeling and can calm them down or make them excited, depending on the situation. Emmett is unbelievably strong and has the mind of a child. Alice has a sense for things that are going to happen. Rosalie is very, well… stubborn."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I can usually tell what people are thinking," he said quietly. "Everyone except for you, that is."

"You should know what I'm thinking anyway," I offered. "You're my very best friend in the whole world and I love you. You're my Edward."

"And you know that there is no one in the world that I would rather spend my time with more than you, right, my Bella?"

~Edward~

Bella nodded and moved on to her next question. "Where is your family?"

"Well, all of my family members are in different places right now, looking for a place where we all can live together. Carlisle and Esme are in New York, while Jasper and Alice are in Michigan, and Emmett and Rosalie are in West Virginia. I am looking here to see if Forks might be a place we could live."

"Oh!" she said excitedly. "I know where those places are – we have a puzzle in our class at school that has all the states on it. I even know the capitals of each state!"

"You are a very smart girl, Bella. You are going to do so much with your life." My chest swelled with pride, and yet I felt a sharp stab of sadness along with it. I thought of her growing up and going her own way – college, career, marriage, family – it all loomed ahead of her. She deserved the very best from life. Chances were that I did not factor into that equation.

Her eyes grew distant. "If they find a place far away from here, will you have to leave me?"

I answered as honestly as I could. "If I have to go away, I won't be able to come back for a while. I promise I will come to see you whenever I can." I felt a fault line in my granite heart widening at the thought of being separated from her.

"Then I hope they decide to live here after all," she said wistfully, "so you never have to be away from me."

"I'd like that too, Bella."

* * *

I watched Bella sleeping from my perch in the tree outside her window as I did every night since we first met. She was turning and tossing, whimpering, her little body shaking with fear. I longed to comfort her, to take away whatever bad dreams were troubling her. She started struggling against her blankets, and suddenly cried out, "Edward, save me! Don't let the bad man get me – he's trying to hurt me!" Her tiny heart was pounding so fast it sounded like a hummingbird's wings.

I couldn't stand it anymore; I had to do something to calm her. I carefully raised her window and climbed into her room. I knelt beside her bed and gently brushed her hair away from her face. I started humming softly to her and she stopped thrashing in her covers. She sighed, then a smile spread across her face and she said, "I knew you wouldn't let the bad man get me, Edward."

The rest of the night I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of her small room keeping watch over her, humming a lullaby when she stirred. She spent the rest of the night sleeping peacefully as I kept her safe from her nightmares. Basking in her presence, I had never been more content.

* * *

I was finally settled in to my motel room in Port Angeles and realized that I hadn't spoken with Carlisle since I first arrived. I called him to see how he and Esme were doing with their research of the Syracuse area.

"I can get a position with the SUNY Health Science Center Hospital and all of you can attend Syracuse University. Esme found a house that would meet our needs, but I want everyone's opinion before we proceed further," Carlisle said. "How about your assignment in the Olympic Peninsula? Have you encountered any wolves since you arrived?"

I didn't want to tell Carlisle that I hadn't been looking for wolves, that instead I had been spending the majority of my time with, or watching over, a five-year old human girl. I wasn't sure how well he would take the news. Something told me he would be less than appreciative.

"No, I haven't met up with any wolves. I would have thought that, if there were any around, they would certainly have noticed my presence by now. As far as the amenities of the area go, if we move to Forks you can work at Forks Community Hospital. The rest of us, minus Esme of course, would have to enroll at Forks High School. I haven't located a property yet, but I will let you know what I find."

"Thanks Edward, we appreciate your help. I haven't heard from Emmett and Rosalie, but I'm not really surprised by that fact. Alice and Jasper have contacted us. They aren't so sure about Grand Rapids being suitable for our needs. There is a small town north of Grand Rapids, Big Rapids, that they feel would be a better choice. Ferris State University is located there, which would be perfect for all of you, and I could find a position with Mecosta County General Hospital. Big Rapids is also conveniently located at the edge of Manistee National Forest.

"Also, Alice wants you to call her as soon as you get a chance. She said you'd understand, so I didn't ask," Carlisle added.

I winced. Alice had to have seen my involvement with little Bella. She probably wanted to chastise me for getting too close to a human, and a child at that. However, since there is no way to hide from Alice, I resolved to call her as soon as I finished with Carlisle.

The phone rang not more than a minute after my conversation with Carlisle had ended.

"I knew you'd decide to call me – I've been waiting impatiently, you know. Tell me all about Bella, and no, I'm not mad. In fact, I've seen that she is very important to not only you, but our family as well," she said in a rush.

"Alice. It's good to hear from you, too. Tell Jasper I said hello."

"Quit stalling and don't try to change the subject, Edward. Please tell me about Bella. She looks like a wonderful little girl."

"I knew you would see her. Where do I even start? Bella is the only person I have ever encountered whose mind is silent to me. She is amazing. She is wonderful, kind, generous, beautiful… I could go on. She has the purest spirit I have ever met. Her laughter is like nothing I have ever heard before – music doesn't compare. She fills my world with light. When I am with her, I feel like I am alive. I need to do whatever it takes to keep her happy, to protect her and make her feel safe and loved. It's become the focus of my existence. Does any of this make sense to you?" I must have been rambling, but I couldn't help myself. Being around Bella made me truly happy for the first time since I awoke as a vampire nearly a century before.

"She is a _very_ special little girl, Edward. Please take good care of her. You should probably get an apartment in Port Angeles, chances are you're going to be needed in the area for a while," she said cryptically before hanging up.

_Well that certainly was a strange conversation_. I shrugged, knowing that Alice will be Alice, and she would share whatever information she had gleaned from her visions when she was ready.

**A/N: Happy Thursday to everyone. Thanks from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has read and reviewed, added this story as a favorite or story alert. I hope you enjoy Chapter Two!**

**HUGE thanks to the coolest chicka I know, A Little Distracted, without whose encouragement none of this would be read! You rock my socks girl!!! And we are gonna rock the Muse concert tonight and then some…**

**Enjoy the sweet life, everyone!**

**The playlist for the story is on playlist(dot)com(slash)playlist(slash)** **19366254859**

**There is also a link to the playlist on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3: This Dance

**You all know the drill… Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just grateful that she lets us play with her characters.**

**Playlist for Chapter Three – "Jump Rope" by Blue October/ "This Dance" by Five for Fighting**

* * *

**Chapter Three – This Dance**

**September 1993**

~Bella~

"Happy Birthday, Bella - I have a surprise for you," Edward said excitedly. "But you have to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them."

"Okay," I promised.

I felt my feet leave the ground as he lifted me up to carry me in his arms. Before I knew what was happening, the wind was rushing by. I knew he was running with me – it was one of my most favorite things we did together. A few minutes later I felt him set me down. He helped me back to my feet and turned me around, my eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

"Okay, now you can open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and saw that we were standing at the edge of a beautiful meadow full of wildflowers. Edward grasped my chin and gently turned my face upward until I could see my surprise. Nestled among the large trees was the most amazing treehouse I had ever seen. It had two stories with balconies, real windows, stairs, and everything!

"Do you like it?" Edward asked excitedly.

"I love it! I love it! Oh, Edward, you're the best friend ever!" I replied, jumping up to hug him.

"Let's go see the inside, shall we?"

I followed him eagerly up the stairs and through the door into the beautiful house he had made for me. Inside was a furnished living room with a fireplace, a kitchen, and dining room with tables and chairs. On the table was a small cake decorated with chocolate-covered strawberries and the words "Happy Birthday Bella" written on it. This was the best birthday present a girl could ever have!

I ran up the stairs to see the second level of the treehouse. Upstairs was a bedroom, with a huge canopy bed fit for a princess, an enormous closet full of dress-up clothes, and a bathroom. I was stunned with the amount of work Edward must have put into my treehouse.

"Edward, can we live here forever, just you and me?" I asked.

"We can't live here all the time, but we can definitely spend a lot of time here," he answered, a huge grin on his face. "It will be our special place – somewhere only we know."

"Let's play!" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

~Edward~

My excitement was palpable as I prepared to reveal the treehouse that I had been working on for the last few weeks for Bella's birthday. I hoped that she would find it a magical place, where she could truly be the princess I knew her to be. It was so wonderful to be a part of her life – she made the world a new place for me. I had grown so tired of my meaningless existence during the last several decades, living the same lies over and over in one place after another, but all of that changed when Bella entered my life.

She was nearly vibrating with excitement when I carried her through the forest to my meadow, a place I had discovered one day while hunting. It was a beautiful place, quiet and peaceful, far removed from the bustle of the world, so I wasn't bombarded with the thoughts of others. It was the perfect place to build Bella's treehouse.

I sat her down when we were standing near the treehouse, her eyes still squeezed tightly shut. When I told her to open her eyes, she wasn't looking in the right direction to see the treehouse, so I gently turned her head until it came into view. The feeling I experienced as her face lit up was indescribable. It almost felt as if my heart were beating again. Her joy was my joy.

She flitted through the treehouse, her giddiness no longer able to be contained – it was contagious. Each room was a treasure to be discovered, and hearing her squeal with delight at each new find made my chest swell with pure happiness.

The tour completed, she grabbed my hand and said, "Let's play!"

We headed for her kitchen, which I had stocked with sandwich ingredients and juice boxes. She was definitely in her element in the tiny kitchen, preparing sandwiches for our picnic with the confidence of a master chef.

I spread a checkered wool blanket on the balcony and we took our picnic outside. She wiggled her way over to sit beside me with her tiny legs crossed then leaned against my side, sighing contentedly.

She had just taken a bite of her sandwich when she asked, "How come I never see you eat or drink anything?"

I thought for a moment and then truthfully replied, "I always eat a really big breakfast each day. It's the most important meal of the day, you know – you need to make sure you eat a healthy breakfast every day. When we are together, I'm still too full from breakfast to eat anything."

I omitted the fact that my breakfast was served fresh on the hoof. I had been draining a deer each morning to minimize any risk that my thirst might pose to Bella. I ranged far enough not to adversely impact the ecosystem near Forks, but I'm sure I managed to make a dent in the local deer population.

After she finished her sandwich, I guided her back inside.

"Would you like your cake now?" I asked. "It's chocolate – your favorite!"

"I'd love some, thank you," she replied, already bouncing on her toes.

I lit the six little candles on her cake and asked her to make a wish. As she made hers, I wished that I could hear her mind just this once. Oh, to see through the eyes of a child, to feel her sense of wonder and amazement. I would love to know what she wished for, so I could get it for her. I would give her anything just to see her smile.

~Bella~

When I turned six, my Dad decided I should be in ballet lessons with the other girls. Unfortunately, I wasn't as coordinated as the other girls, particularly Jessica and Lauren, and they made a point of letting me know this. We were preparing for class to start and I was struggling to learn the positions and maintain my balance. I wanted more than anything to have poise and grace, but instead I wobbled unsteadily and landed with an unceremonious thump on my backside.

"Look – it's Bella Swan, the Ugly Duckling! I don't know why your Dad put you in ballet since you only have two left feet," Lauren sneered at me. "It's just a waste of his money and our teacher's time. There's nothing she can do to make you any good."

"Yeah, and your clothes are awful! Did your Daddy find your leotard at a yard sale?" Jessica taunted.

"Jessica, you know they can't afford nice ones because they're POOR!" Lauren yelled. "Poor, clumsy Bella – just give up and go home. We don't want you here."

"Poor, clumsy Bella… Poor, clumsy Bella," Lauren and Jessica chanted.

I turned and ran from the studio, once again reining back the tears. I was back at the edge of the forest, and before I even realized it Edward was lifting me into his arms.

"Oh Bella, what have they done to you, my precious girl?" he sighed, rubbing soothing circles on my back as I let the waterworks flow.

"They were making fun of me because I'm clumsy and I can't dance pretty like they do. They said I was poor because I'm wearing my cousin's leotard…" I sobbed breathlessly.

"Bella, you _can_ dance. You just need the right partner. Come on, I'll show you," Edward said. He lifted me up on his back and told me, "Here we go – hang on tight."

We were flying through the forest again, and I felt free from the hurt and bitterness I had experienced because of Jessica and Lauren. When I was with Edward, he was the only thing in the world, and everything else just faded into the background. There was nowhere else I ever wanted to be.

When we came to a stop, we were at the base of our treehouse. I took Edward's hand in mine and we climbed the stairs together.

"Why don't you put on your prettiest princess outfit and meet me in the living room?" he suggested.

I ran up the stairs to my closet and picked out a gorgeous ball gown of midnight blue, with matching slippers and a tiara with blue and white jewels set like flowers. I changed as fast as I could, and carefully made my way back down the stairs so I wouldn't trip and fall in my pretty dress.

Edward put some music on the CD player he had set up in the entertainment center and turned to face me with a brilliant smile.

With a deep bow, he asked, "May I have this dance, my beautiful Bella?"

"Of course, my Edward," I replied, as formally as a six-year old could. "I would love to dance with you."

I curtsied and gave him my hand. He put his other hand behind my waist, lifted me up, and arranged my tiny feet gently on top of his shoes. As the music played, we twirled around the room, and I pictured us as the handsome prince and his princess as they revolved on the top of a music box. Edward made me feel graceful and beautiful. My heart was soaring – it was the happiest I had ever been. I never wanted this moment to end.

~Edward~

For some reason, even after hunting I had been on edge and remained in the woods, close to the field near Bella's elementary school. I heard the sound of her little feet pounding furiously on the ground, her ponytail bobbing behind her as she ran to the forest to find me waiting for her. Her breaths were uneven and ragged, and I could tell she was on the verge of tears. I met her at the forest boundary and lifted her in my arms as the tears streamed down her beautiful face. To see her in pain wrenched at my stone heart.

When Bella told me what those vicious little vipers, Jessica and Lauren, had said to her in her ballet class I had to fight the urge to go find them and provide a desperately-needed attitude adjustment. It wouldn't do me any good to be seen by others, and I had been raised by my mother to treat women – even spiteful, mean-spirited girls – with respect. Instead I simply held Bella and soothed her as best I could.

Bella thought she couldn't dance, but she had only begun to take lessons. Her self-confidence was undermined by her perceived clumsiness. If only I could show her just how much she was truly capable of, boost her confidence enough to carry her through when I couldn't be there…

I ran back to our treehouse with her clinging to my back, feeling the tension draining from her with each step. Running had always been my only delight in this life, and running with Bella was as close an experience to heaven as I could imagine. She seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. Hearing her excited voice asking for me to "fly" with her, as she called it, made my existence worthwhile.

We reached the treehouse in no time and were up the stairs and standing in the living room. I thought Bella would feel the part if she were dressed like a princess, so I suggested that she change into one of her many dress-up outfits hanging in the huge bedroom closet upstairs. Alice would have been proud of me for both the size of the closet and the selection of clothing and accessories it contained.

My breath caught when Bella began her descent down the stairs. She had selected a ball gown of midnight blue silk, with tiny matching slippers, and had donned a sapphire and diamond tiara that I bought to go with the outfit. She was absolutely stunning – there was no "pretend" about it – she was a real princess in my eyes. I wanted to find a way to make her recognize that she was truly beautiful, inside and out, and the most precious thing in my world. She _was_ my world.

I found a perfect song for us to dance to and cued it up on the CD player I had installed for her. I walked over to her, bowed, and asked her to dance. She gave me a little curtsy and placed her tiny hand in mine. I picked her petite form up and placed her feet on top of mine and we began to dance.

Her dress billowed as I spun across the floor with her, absolute joy filling my heart because her happiness was so tangible. Her dazzling smile filled the room with light – the world was a beautiful place because of her. I had never felt anything so complete and all-encompassing. It was the most perfect moment of my very long life. I wished it could last forever.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thursday to everyone! This is the chapter that contains the idea that got me started with this story – Edward dancing with Little Bella.**

**Shouts, hugs, and kisses from Rob to my ever-amazing beta Christine (A Little Distracted) for just being you! You are the wind beneath my wings girl!**

**Great fun was had by all of us who attended the Muse concert at Toyota Center in Houston last Thursday – they rocked hard for almost two hours! It was an audio-visual masterpiece!**

**Links to pictures of Bella's Treehouse and the Sapphire and Diamond Tiara are on my profile.**

**The playlist for the story is on playlist(dot)com(slash)playlist(slash)** **19366254859**

**There is also a link to the playlist on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Wish the Best for You

**You all know the drill… Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just grateful that she lets us put her Edward and Bella through every manner of angst imaginable.**

**Playlist for Chapter Four – "I Wish the Best for You" by Emerson Hart/ "Draining" by Silversun Pickups/ "Postcards from Far Away" by Coldplay  
**

* * *

******Chapter Four – I Wish the Best for You  
**

**May 1994**

~Edward~

"You have to leave Forks NOW, Edward! If you stay, the Volturi will kill both you and Bella. You can't stay, and you can't go back and visit her. Now is not the time. Please, please hurry and leave Forks as soon as you can," Alice screamed into the phone.

"Why Alice? WHAT IS GOING ON?" I roared. "Explain to me why I have to leave Forks right now!"

"Edward, the Volturi will be scouting the area for some rogue vampires in the very near future –vampires who are turning children. The Volturi will detect you and discover Bella. Your involvement with a human child will draw their suspicion, and they will draw the wrong conclusion. They will kill her just for knowing about us and you for your association with her. You know the law regarding immortal children. To create an immortal child is an atrocity. The offense is punishable by death, carried out immediately and sometimes extending to the offending vampire's entire coven, regardless of their involvement. Edward, get this through your head – THEY WILL KILL BELLA AND YOU FOR CERTAIN and possibly they will kill us all," Alice clarified in a single breath.

"Is Bella in danger of being turned by the other vampires?" I asked, horrified. I couldn't bring myself to even imagine her as an unstoppable, uncontrollable, bloodthirsty monster.

"No, from what I can see, the vampires responsible are aware that the Volturi have found out about the immortal children in Seattle. They won't risk turning any more children at this point."

"Can't I come back after the Volturi leave? I have to be there to protect her." I was even more terrified of the thought of any vampires harming my precious Bella.

"No Edward, I see the rogue vampires eluding them, so the Volturi will be making several trips through the area for the next few years…"

"YEARS?" I interrupted, a feeling of panic starting to settle in.

"Yes, Edward, YEARS!" Alice emphasized. "If the Volturi find you there, they will automatically assume that you are the guilty party. It's not the type of crime they hold a trial for. They will destroy first, ask questions later. Look, Edward, I know that you have grown extremely close to Bella, but trust me when I say this, now is not the time. To keep her safe, to keep yourself safe, you have to stay away from her. You have to be far away from Forks. You will see her again Edward, I promise, but you have to wait. You have to be patient, for her sake."

"Can't I at least tell her goodbye before I go? Please, Alice, I can't leave her like this. I can't abandon her and run away like her mother did – I'm afraid it will break her if I just disappear," I said, anguish building in my chest. If I were able to, I would have been crying. I had to see her. I couldn't leave her to wonder what happened to me, thinking that I had abandoned her.

"You have one day to say goodbye. You must NOT stay any longer, or BELLA WILL DIE and YOU WILL DIE. I wish I could tell you otherwise, but unfortunately that is not the case. Goodbye Edward and good luck. We'll see you in Syracuse." With that, Alice hung up.

I let the phone fall to the floor. I was trembling and pain ripped through my body. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't risk Bella's life – she was the whole world to me, but I couldn't just leave her. It would be like ripping myself in half and leaving the best part behind.

* * *

I waited at the edge of the tree line for Bella to meet me during her recess. I heard the patter of her little feet as she ran toward where I stood.

"Edward!" she laughed happily as I scooped her up in my arms and swung her around.

"Hello, my Bella," I told her, trying to keep the sadness from taking me under. "How is your day going?"

"It's perfect now that you're here!" she squealed.

My heart sunk a little bit lower and I hugged her tighter. I tried to maintain a happy façade, but she saw through me and immediately recognized that I was sad. She was so perceptive, far more than her years. Even in my sorrow, I managed to be immensely proud of her.

"Take me to our treehouse, please?" she asked solemnly.

"Anything for you, my Bella," I replied. I cradled her gently in my arms and ran with her to the treehouse. We sat silently for several minutes, cross-legged in front of the fire, and I took her tiny hand in mine.

"Bella, I have to leave tomorrow to go meet up with my family. I can't stay here any longer."

Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. "Will you come back to visit me?" Her bottom lip trembled.

My heart started to fracture into little shards, and I told her, "I will come back as soon as I can, but it might not be for a long time."

Her tears flowed freely down her cheeks, her beautiful brown eyes wide and filled with pain. I felt like I was dying all over again when she asked, "Can't I come with you?"

"No, Bella, I wish you could come with me, but it wouldn't be right for you to leave your Daddy. He needs you now. I will think of you all the time, I promise. You'll never know how important you are to me – you really are my world, my beautiful Bella. I wish nothing but the best for you."

"I'll miss you, and I'll think of you all the time, too," she said fervently.

She wrapped her arms around me and clung to me tightly. All I could do was rub her back and bury my face in her hair. I took deep breaths, ignoring my burning throat, so I could memorize her scent of freesias and lavender. It would have to hold me over until I could come back to her.

I returned her to the forest edge in time for her to make it to the school before recess had ended. I sat her down and held her while her tears streamed down her face, murmuring, "I will see you again, Bella. I promise the day will come that I will be back. You have my heart – keep it safe for me. Now go – you need to get back to school."

"I love you, Edward," she sighed, planting a kiss on my cheek, then she turned and ran across the field.

I felt completely empty – drained. My life, my light, and my heart had gone with her. The dark days had begun.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, as I watched the distance increasing between us.

* * *

Alice was bouncing with excitement on the front porch when I pulled into the driveway of the family home in Syracuse. _Everything will be alright Edward, you'll see_, she assured me with her thoughts. I didn't feel her enthusiasm at the moment, and all I wanted was to find my room and be left alone with my thoughts. I hadn't seen any of my surroundings on the drive here, and there wasn't anything I was interested in seeing here, either. The only thing I wanted to see was nearly three-thousand miles away. I barely acknowledged Alice and reached for the door.

Esme nearly flew through the door and squeezed me in a tight embrace. "Edward, I'm so glad you're here. We've missed you so much," she exclaimed. "I wish everyone were here to welcome you home, but Carlisle is at the hospital, and Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are still in class. We'll have to celebrate when they get back."

"I've missed you too, Mom," I answered softly. I hung my head, and continued. "But I'm not in the mood to celebrate right now. I miss Bella so much that it hurts. I'm sure you've heard all about her from Alice."

"Yes, dear. Alice has told us and she sounds like an incredible, adorable little girl. I wish we could meet her, but Alice said it would endanger Bella's life. We'll just have to wait until the time is right."

Alice was bouncing again. "Show her the picture, Edward – the one Bella drew for you," she said.

I pulled the folded piece of paper from my wallet and handed it to Esme. It had been opened and folded so many times the paper had worn through at the creases, which were held together with tape.

The picture was of two figures, one tall, with very messy brownish-red hair and gold eyes, holding the hand of a much smaller figure, with long brown hair and brown eyes. They were standing in front of a huge treehouse in the background, surrounded by flowers. My heart was immediately pulled back to Bella. I remembered the sound of her laughter, ringing through the forest as she ran. I thought of all the times we spent at the treehouse – playing, singing, swinging – all the things I had forgotten from my own childhood I was able to see through Bella's wide brown eyes. She had added so much color and beauty and light to the world. Now my world was cold and gray.

Esme gasped when she unfolded the picture and then looked at me intently. "This is a lovely picture – amazing work for a five year old. Edward, please don't be sad. Keep all the wonderful times you've shared together in your memory, and know that you will see her again. Alice promises that you will see her again, and that we will all get to meet her."

"I'm so afraid I'm going to miss something – some important milestone in her life, some time when she desperately needs me. She's growing older every day, and I just want to be there for her. I worry that if I'm gone too long, she'll forget me. It's tearing me apart to be away, even though I know that her life depends on it. I wish there were a way I could be with her," I answered, anguish overtaking me.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around me as Esme and Alice tried to comfort me. But their cool marble arms weren't the right ones to make me feel any better. I needed little, warm, soft arms to take away this pain.

* * *

Time dragged by. I had inhabited the planet for over a century, before I met Bella. Time had little impact on me when it stretched out over decades, but now it seemed as if each minute was a year. How much longer would it be until I could return to Forks?

My family was occupied with work and courses at the university. I declined to enroll at Syracuse knowing full well that there was no way my heart would be in it if I did. All I could think of was getting back to Bella. She would be bigger now. I wondered what she would look like.

Recently, Alice had been trying to keep her visions from me. I would catch a brief glimpse of young woman with long brown hair, and then Alice would immediately begin mentally flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine or translating the works of Edgar Alan Poe into some long-dead language like Sanskrit or Latin.

I occupied my time playing my piano, composing for Bella. My feelings flowed through my fingers to the keys, a bittersweet and haunting melody that reminded me of her shining chocolate-brown eyes, her dazzling smile, the bubbling sound of her laughter, the feel of her little warm hand in my cold stone one, and the way her flowing ponytail would bob behind her tiny figure as we ran through the woods playing hide and seek.

God, I missed her so much that the pain was palpable.

She had given me so much in the time we spent together. I couldn't go back to the emptiness of my bleak existence before Bella. I had to hold on to some hope that we would be together again. So I saved every thought I wanted to share with her but couldn't in a journal. Each time I wrote an entry, I would tuck the picture she had drawn of the two of us between the pages to mark my stopping point. It was my way of keeping her close to me, always.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I would normally say Happy Thursday to everyone, but this chapter is not so happy… If you've read the story description, you knew this was coming. I had a frown on my face the entire time I typed it.

**Mucho love and thanks to Christine (A Little Distracted, author of "Naughty Secrets" which is smokin' hot, by the way) for her endless encouragement and lunchtime discussions of new stories we've discovered and old favorites updated, as well as our own plot developments and new story ideas. **

**FangMom, if you need the names of any restaurants for your Bella (and Edward incognito) to try on the west side of Houston – we've got ya covered… FangMom's story, "Hide in Plain Sight" is a delicious treat – I highly recommend it!**

**Our next big event is the Twilight Convention in Houston at the Houston Galleria Westin Hotel – April 9 through 11! I plan to add Peter Facinelli's autograph to the inside cover of my Sony digital reader, right there with Kellan Lutz's autograph from last year's TwiCon in Dallas… Double drool…**

**Anyhoo, happy April Fool's Day (although this chapter is the real deal - not an AF's Day joke), and to all who celebrate Easter or Passover - have a wonderful, safe holiday!**

**The playlist for the story is on playlist(dot)com(slash)playlist(slash)** **19366254859**

**There is also a link to the playlist on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5: Forgotten

**Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I own a Prius that does NOT have brake or accelerator problems.**

**Playlist for Chapter Five – "Losing Your Memory" by Ryan Star, "Forgotten" by Wideawake  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Forgotten**

_When I was a child, I spoke like a child, thought like a child, and reasoned like a child. When I became an adult, I no longer used childish ways._

_- 1 Corinthians 13:11_

**September 1994**

~Bella~

Life without Edward was misery. I was desolate from the moment my best friend had to leave Forks. Not a day had passed since I first met Edward that I didn't get to see him for at least a portion of it. Whether it was during my school recess, or in my room after Charlie had tucked me into bed for the night, Edward, my guardian Angel, had always been there to keep my nightmares at bay as he sat in the rocking chair and hummed a quiet lullaby for me.

I could hear his melodic voice in my mind, and I held on to this memory each night as I went to sleep. He was with me in my dreams, where I could feel warm and safe and loved. It was the light of each new day that was cold, empty, and gray. I would pretend that he was with me during the day just to keep from drowning in my loneliness.

School began, and I was now a first grader. I had always been ahead of the rest of the class in reading. It provided the perfect escape from reality for a quiet, lonely little girl. In books I could immerse myself in a completely new world, a world free from the teasing of girls like Lauren and Jessica.

Our first grade teacher had been told about my love of, and ability for, reading and brought several higher grade level books for me to read. Class hadn't started yet and I was happily absorbed in one of the new books when out of nowhere Mike Newton's grubby hands grabbed it from mine and ran across the room.

"Look here," he called, as he waved the book at me. "What a dumb book. It hardly even has any pictures. How boring is that?"

Suddenly, Mike was empty-handed and a dark-haired girl I had never seen before was bringing my book back to me.

"It's not a dumb book," she told him, looking back at him over her shoulder. "You're dumb for not wanting to learn how to read."

"Here's your book. It looks like a good one," the new girl said, smiling as she handed the book to me. "My name is Angela."

"Thanks Angela. I'm Bella." I grinned at her.

The new pastor of the Lutheran church and his family had just moved to town and our little school was abuzz with the excitement over a new addition. His daughter, Angela Weber, was in my class and the teacher had assigned Angela and me to sit together. This turned out to be a perfect arrangement. We were both quiet, so we never got in trouble for talking like Jessica and Lauren always did. Both of us loved to read, and were ahead of the rest of the class, so we would trade books with each other.

It felt good to have someone to play with during recess. I had missed my daily meeting with Edward. I wondered where he was, what he might be doing, and if he missed me as much as I missed him. I would have given anything to see him again.

One day I went to school and Angela was absent. I made it through the day with my nose buried in a book for company and called Angela's house as soon as I got home. Angela told me she had chicken pox and her mom was keeping her out of school for the rest of the week.

I was so lonely without Angela at my side during recess the following day. I remembered meeting Edward in the forest each day, and before I realized what I was doing, I found myself back in the woods across the field from the school. I tried to remember how to get to our treehouse, but wound up lost in the woods as the shadows grew longer. I sat down at the base of a tree and cried, wishing fiercely that Edward was here to rescue me.

Eventually I fell asleep. I awoke to the sound of voices shouting my name and echoing through the trees.

"I'm over here!" I called as I got up from the ground.

Several of the teachers ran toward me and one of them swept me up into her arms.

"Bella, we've been looking for you everywhere," she yelled frantically. "Don't ever leave the school again!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Berty. I promise I won't ever do it again," I said, my chin quivering from the effort to hold back tears.

"Why did you leave the school?" she asked.

"I was lonely without Angela and I wanted to see my friend again," I answered honestly.

"Angela would never go alone out into the forest, Bella. Now let's get you back to school. You need to promise that you will stay out of the woods from now on."

Mrs. Berty must have misunderstood and thought I was talking about Angela, but I meant Edward.

* * *

A month later, the fence surrounding the school playground was finished.

* * *

I never told Angela about Edward. For some reason I wanted to keep him to myself. Every time I tried to talk to Daddy about Edward, he would mumble something about my "imaginary friend." It had been so long since I had seen him, and Daddy knew everyone in town, that I started to wonder if he was right. Could Edward have been imaginary?

Angela and I became inseparable. She was my best friend and we did everything together. The only time I didn't spend with Angela was when Daddy took me with him to LaPush to visit with his friend Billy Black.

Billy Black had been best friends with Daddy all of their lives. They usually went fishing when they got together, so I was left with the twins, Rachel and Rebecca, who were a year older than me. Jacob, their brother, was two years younger than me. Their mom, Sarah, treated me like I was one of her own. She even called me her fourth child. I always felt at home in the little red house on the Quileute reservation.

Usually several other children would join us. Sam Uley was the oldest of our group and watched over the rest of us like a hawk. Leah Clearwater was the same age as Rachel and Rebecca. Embry Call and Quil Ateara were the same age as Jacob. Leah's baby brother, Seth, tried to tag along, but he was barely past being a toddler. Leah had enough to deal with the way Jake followed her around like a puppy. They were my extended family and we were thick as thieves.

We would play during the summers from dawn to dusk, finishing the days dirty, barefoot, and exhausted. Dinner, bath, and bed were a comfortable routine for us. Daddy would tuck me in to bed and I would be asleep before my head hit the pillow. I would dream of running through the forest, "flying" on Edward's back, and playing in our treehouse. I would wake in the morning with an ache in my heart, wishing he would come back soon.

I couldn't quite remember his face anymore, but I could remember his cold hands and messy hair blowing in the wind. Every now and then I would hear a sound that reminded me of his laughter but I couldn't be sure because his voice was becoming a distant memory.

**August 1997**

~Edward~

Three years after I joined the family in Syracuse, we were moving on to yet another town in the endless parade of deceit. I really didn't care where we ended up one way or another, the only thing that mattered was getting back to Bella. I had hoped that after Syracuse we would be able to relocate to Forks, but Alice had a vision that prevented it.

The Volturi were making another round of the Pacific Northwest, still searching for the rogue vampires who had created immortal children in Seattle. Apparently, one of the nomads had a talent for evasion. Alice made it perfectly clear that under no circumstances was I to venture anywhere near Forks. If I did, the path would result in the death of all of the Cullens.

_Don't worry, Edward. Good things come to those who wait_, she thought. _You'll see her again._ _I know it will work out for you._

"God, Alice, I hope so. I don't know how much longer I can stand to be away from her. Minute by minute, it's killing me," I told her.

Left without the option of moving to the Olympic Peninsula, we settled for Elkins, West Virginia. Emmet had thrown a fit about never getting to live in the location of his choosing and had promised Rosalie another year-long honeymoon in Europe if she would "suck it up for a few years in the boonies" so he could feel at home for once. It was so isolated that even the Volturi would never have a reason to go there.

Emmet was downright giddy about moving to the rural mountain town. It reminded him of his hometown in Tennessee, where Rosalie had found him near death after being mauled by a bear nearly seventy years before.

Rosalie had worn an almost-permanent scowl since agreeing to the move, but had resigned herself to suffer for a few years for Emmett's sake. _Thank God time passes quickly for us. I don't think I could handle several years of mortal time buried in the hills_. Her thoughts almost made me smile.

Jasper was excited about his proximity to locations of genuine Civil War battles, and that his accent would actually fit in where we would be living.

"The first land skirmish of the Civil War took place in Philippi, only twenty miles from Elkins. I knew one of the guys in that so-called battle." Jasper drawled, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes sir, I'll definitely make a visit to the area."

Alice was happy to be wherever Jasper was and there were enough shopping opportunities within a 250-mile radius to meet her needs.

Carlisle, of course, saw an opportunity to truly help the local population with the quality of health care he could provide. He always made a positive difference in the lives of people everywhere we had lived.

Esme was looking forward to restoring the old house that we had purchased on a farm just outside the town.

I was surrounded with the thoughts of my family and had never felt so alone. As far as I was concerned, any place that didn't have Bella in it was just another storage location for my lifeless body. Without her I simply wasn't living.

* * *

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were all taking courses at Davis and Elkins College. Once again, I opted to sit this one out. I couldn't bring myself to plod through the monotony of classes I'd already taken numerous times in my current frame of mind, which was devoted entirely to thoughts of Bella anyway.

When I wasn't pouring my heart out on the piano, I spent my time sitting on an outcropping of rock on one of the mountainsides. I was taken by the beauty of the autumn scenery, the hills blazing with brilliant red, orange, and gold. How I wished Bella could be with me to enjoy the view.

I closed my eyes and imagined her sitting next to me on the huge rock, her little body nestled against my side and her tiny hand grasping mine. Moments or perhaps hours passed without me moving, and I could actually feel the sensation of her warmth. It seemed so real that I opened my eyes almost expecting to see her there. Instead, I saw that a shaft of sunlight was streaming down on my side where my phantom Bella was leaning on me.

I'd give anything to touch her now.

**September 1999**

~Bella~

Days blended one into the next, and suddenly we were no longer children. I had slowly been taking over the responsibilities of running the house, cleaning and learning to cook meals for me and Charlie that didn't come from a box. Charlie never insisted that I assume the role of homemaker, but he always provided whatever I needed and constantly let me know how much he appreciated everything that I did. Seeing his happiness made it all worthwhile.

At school, the boys started acting strangely toward the girls, who before had always been the ones with "cooties" but had now become objects of mystery and interest. The girls would giggle about this boy or that boy, stealing glances across the lunchroom, pointing and whispering. Handholding became a much bigger deal than it had been when we were younger.

Angela and I had reached our awkward, gangly pre-teen phase, while Jessica and Lauren had blossomed into sirens seemingly overnight. The boys took notice of their feminine wiles, while Angela and I just laughed at their attempts to impress the mean girls. It didn't matter to us that the boys didn't show an interest in either Angela or me. The very thought of my hand being held captive in Mike Newton's hot sweaty palm left me feeling nauseous.

Each night I had the craziest dream. I would dream I was flying through the forest, trying to find someone who was always just out of reach and out of my sight. I would wake feeling sad, knowing that I was missing something but not knowing what it was.

**August 2001**

~Bella~

"Bella, there's been a car accident near LaPush. It's Sarah, and she's hurt pretty bad. We need to get to the hospital now. Billy and Jacob are there waiting for us," Charlie shouted as he ran into the house. I had been in my room working on my homework when I heard his car pull into the driveway.

I grabbed my shoes and put them on in Charlie's Forks Police cruiser.

Charlie tore through the streets of Forks, lights flashing and sirens blaring as we sped to the hospital. Billy and Jake were already in the Emergency Room waiting area when we got there. Sue Clearwater had gone to pick Rachel and Rebecca up from their dance class.

Not long after Charlie and I arrived, Rachel and Rebecca ran to Billy's side, with Sue Clearwater walking in after them.

The waiting room was eerily quiet as we waited for news on Sarah Black's condition.

One of the nurses came out into the waiting room and spoke quietly to Billy, who followed her back into the ER. He cast a sad look in Charlie's direction as he passed. Charlie met his eyes and I could see the tears waiting to fall.

I hugged Jacob tightly as we waited to hear from Billy. We were both trembling.

Suddenly we heard a strangled cry from behind the door. Charlie ran over to catch Jacob and me before we fell to the ground. Rachel and Rebecca started wailing, and tears were streaming down Sue's cheeks.

Sarah Black had died.

Now Jacob and I were both left without our mothers. He clung to me as if he was drowning and I was the only lifeboat in sight. My heart broke for him as his gut-wrenching sobs filled the waiting room.

~Edward~

It was time to move to yet another town to begin anew the never-ending human charade. My high hopes that we would finally be able to return to Forks were dashed with another of Alice's visions. Instead, we were heading to Juneau, Alaska, for four years of high school. _How fitting_. An endlessly cold and gray environment to match my endlessly cold and gray existence.

Alice had kept her visions to herself, filling her head with nonsense whenever I tried to see if she had any news about Bella, but announced to the family, "Now is not the time for us to be in Forks."

I growled and took my frustration out on the dining table, which cracked under the strain as I shoved myself away from the table at the conclusion of our family meeting.

"Edward! That was an antique, you know," Esme scolded.

"I'm sorry, Esme. I'll buy another table to replace it," I offered, ashamed of my volatile behavior.

Everyone else watched me with sympathetic eyes. They knew the extent of my suffering through these years away from my reason for existing.

Esme walked over to me and enveloped me in a tight hug. "It will all work out, Edward. I know that you don't want to hear it, but you need to have patience. Alice promises that you will see her again when the time is right."

"But when will that be? I've waited over seven years to see her again. She is nearly fourteen years old now. She probably has no memory of me."

"Edward, we just have to trust that we are doing the right thing by waiting to return to Forks. In the meantime, I want you to go to school with your brothers and sisters. No sitting this one out," Esme ordered.

I looked to Carlisle for support, but he shook his head.

"Esme's right, son. You need to be around people again. You can't continue to isolate yourself and expect to be able to interact with humans safely," he said. _Please hang in there, Edward. We'll be in Forks before you know it_.

Emmett winked at me and said, "Plus we'll be a lot closer to Denali. Maybe Tanya can come visit and get your mind off of things." _You of all people need to get laid, bro', and I know for a fact that she'd be happy to volunteer for the 'position'_.

I shuddered at the thought of Tanya making another misguided attempt to win my affections. Nauseating. I pinched the bridge of my nose and counted to a thousand before I did something rash, like rip Emmett's arms off.

Rosalie stood beside Emmett, waiting to see if he needed her help.

"I do NOT want to associate myself with Tanya in any romantic OR physical capacity," I snarled at him.

Tanya lived in the Denali wilderness in Alaska with her sisters Kate and Irina. The three women were known for their fondness for the 'companionship' of human men, originating the stories of the succubus. Eventually, they found that they could keep their human lovers alive by consuming the blood of animals instead. They were joined by a mated couple, Eleazar and Carmen, who adopted their 'vegetarian' lifestyle. They were the only other vampires that we knew who followed our diet.

Tanya envisioned me as something of a conquest, since I had always politely declined her advances. She was beautiful, but like Rosalie, there was nothing about her that attracted me in any way.

"Besides, Emmett, you and Rosalie won't be there to witness Tanya in action, anyway, since you will be 'honeymooning' in Europe," I pointed out.

"He owes me after the last four years we spent in the sticks! It's the least he can do," Rosalie chided.

"Come on, babe, it's the first time since you found me mauled by that damn bear that I've asked you to do anything for me," Emmett whined. "What's four years out of almost seventy?"

"Three years too many," Rosalie snapped back.

"I'll make it up to you," he whispered in her ear. _Let's get this honeymoon started…_

On that note, I left the house to keep my sanity intact.

I wasn't far into the woods when I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Edward, don't lose hope. You will be with Bella again when the time is right, and as I said before, __**now**__ is not the time. It will be worth the wait, I promise. __**She**__ is worth it._

"Alice, I just don't know how much more I can take. I thought it might get easier with time, but it's only getting harder to be away from her. Not a second goes by that she isn't in my thoughts. I need to know that she's okay, that she isn't being tormented by cruel children, or in danger from vampires, or wolves, or car accidents, or…"

"Stop it NOW, Edward," she commanded. "I don't see her being harmed in any way. She will be fine and she will be there when we move to Forks."

Another flash of a beautiful young woman with long brown hair passed through Alice's mind, and then she quickly started quoting the New Testament in the original Hebrew, Greek, and Latin.

"What was that, Alice? What are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about now, Edward," she answered with a grin. "When the time is right, you'll know."

Infuriating psychic pixie.

_It will be worth the wait, Edward, I promise, _she reassured me with her thoughts.

With nothing concrete to go on, I could only hope that I would see Bella sooner rather than later. I wished with all my very being that somehow I could get to her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know it isn't Thursday yet, but I thought I'd treat everybody to an early update this week! I'll be busy on Thursday packing my stuff for the Twilight Convention in Houston – woohoo! I'll be back on the regular schedule next week.

**I want to thank each and every one of you who are reading my story, all who have left reviews, or added "My Imaginary Friend" to your Favorites list or Story Alert.**

**A big shout out to my beta and partner in crime, Christine (A Little Distracted) for letting me borrow some of her imagination to fill in the holes of this chapter! I couldn't have made it through my epic writer's block without you! **

**I have a request for my readers… If you are listening to the playlist for the story, please let me know. I'm just curious to see if anyone has checked it out. The link is on my profile, or here is the web address:**

**www(dot)playlist(dot)com(slash)playlist(slash)19366254859**


	6. Chapter 6: Am I Missing

**Stephenie Meyer is the Queen of this kingdom and we are her loyal subjects.**

**Playlist for Chapter Six – "Am I Missing" by Dashboard Confessional, "Long Division" by Death Cab for Cutie  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Am I Missing**

**September 2005**

~Edward~

After more than eleven years away from Bella, Alice gave us the go-ahead to move to Forks. It had been such a long time, the most agonizing days of my life, being separated from the precious little girl who had captured my heart, but the wait was worth every minute if it kept her from harm. I would rather be burned to ashes a thousand times than let anyone or anything hurt my Bella. Now we were moving back across the country to the only place I felt that I belonged since I began my life as a vampire, almost ninety years ago.

For once in the fifty-plus years that I had known Alice, I was actually more excited than she was about something. I was so thrilled to be going back and actually having the chance to see her again that I was having difficulty concentrating on anything else. Even the usually intrusive thoughts of those around me didn't register as I envisioned meeting Bella for the second time around. I only had a fuzzy image of her in my mind since Alice would immediately block her visions whenever Bella was involved.

The Quillayute Valley School District database was easily breached and in no time I had arranged my schedule to have all of my classes for our senior year at Forks High School with Bella. It would not have been possible for me to attend the same school and not be able to see her with my own eyes for the entire day.

The night before our first day of school found me experiencing an emotional rollercoaster of excitement and apprehension. Alice was not helping to soothe my anxiety by providing a glimpse of my reunion with Bella. She was mentally belting out songs from the musical "Cats", which made me cringe, so I tuned her out.

"Sorry Edward, I'm not letting you cheat this time," she said with a smile. "You'll just have to deal with this on your own."

I nervously fingered the tape-covered piece of paper between my fingers like a talisman. After I had filled the last of several journals with my thoughts for Bella, I removed the picture of us that she had drawn for me and carried it folded in my pocket. I pulled it out to study again, wondering what Bella looked like now, realizing that I would see for myself in just a few hours.

I knew just the place to go so I could collect my thoughts and settle my nerves before facing Bella. Although I hadn't been there since the day I had to leave Forks, I headed to our treehouse, where my most cherished memories were made. It was the house that I had built with love, for my little Bella. _Home_.

~Bella~

I was dreaming again. I was flying through the forest and it was exhilarating not touching the ground. I could feel the wind on my face and my hair blowing out around me. I landed in a beautiful circular meadow full of wildflowers. A little stream flowed nearby. I turned slowly to take in the sight and my breath caught. At the edge of the meadow a treehouse had been built that was unlike any I had ever seen.

I climbed up the stairs to explore the inside. It was amazing. The floors were polished hardwood with area rugs. The countertops were beautiful granite. There was a living room with a fireplace, a small but fully-equipped kitchen, and a dining room. The second level had a bedroom with a huge canopy bed, dresser, and a full-length mirror. There was even a spacious walk-in closet and a bathroom off of the bedroom. It was a treehouse you could live in!

I knew for certain at this point that I was dreaming. If the flying wasn't enough to give it away, then this tree house certainly was, because there was no way a treehouse like this could exist in real life. It was a magical place. I had the strangest feeling of peace and contentment here, as if this were where I belonged. I knew I wasn't alone, but I couldn't see who was with me.

Suddenly, I felt something pulling me, wrenching me away from the happy place I had discovered and dragging me back toward the edge of the forest, across the field from my old elementary school. An incredible feeling of sadness and loss washed over me, and a sob built in my chest.

I woke with a gasp, trying to shake off the effects of the dream. When my head finally cleared, I got up and started getting ready for school. It wouldn't do for me to be late on the first day of my senior year.

I ran out the door with my backpack in hand and jumped in the old red truck that Charlie had bought from Billy Black for my sixteenth birthday, cramming a granola bar in my mouth on my way. As long as I could remember, I made sure I ate something each morning. I might have skipped other meals, but never breakfast. I'm not sure who told me, but I remembered hearing when I was little that it was the most important meal of the day.

My old truck rumbled into the school parking lot just before the first bell rang, and I made my way to my advisory. I headed for a desk in the second row, where Angela had saved me a seat. Unfortunately for me, the seat behind mine was occupied by Mike Newton. Great. I would have to put up with a whole year of fending off his misplaced advances. He hadn't figured out that I wasn't interested in him since he first noticed that I was a girl, in ninth grade. I crossed my fingers and hoped that by some miracle he wouldn't be in any of my other classes. I could live with being confined with him in a classroom for five minutes a day, and forty-five on Wednesdays, but that was about as much as I would voluntarily tolerate.

Angela turned to me excitedly and asked, "Have you heard about the new students who are starting here today? They just moved here from somewhere in Alaska. A brother and sister. They're the adopted kids of the new doctor at the hospital, Dr. Cullen."

"No, but I feel bad for them already. Hopefully they can escape being victims of the Forks High social microscope, but it's not very likely," I answered. I hated being the center of attention and it was the same for any new student here in this little town, where everyone grew up knowing everyone.

The bell rang and we headed to our first class, English. Angela and I had most of our classes together. We even planned to room together when we went to college. We found seats and settled in before Mr. Berty could give us the evil eye. He had just started to hand out the syllabus and reading list when the classroom door opened and a boy entered the room.

Oh, but he wasn't just a boy, he was hands down the most gorgeous example of humanity I had ever seen. He was tall and pale – even paler than me, and that's saying a lot – with a head full of untamed bronze hair. A dark t-shirt and jeans hugged his lithe, muscular form. He looked strong without appearing muscle-bound.

He glanced at me and I was caught in his gaze. It was then that I saw his eyes and I gasped. Their color was so unusual, a beautiful shade of gold, and they were framed with thick, dark lashes and perfect, masculine eyebrows. I had to remember how to breathe.

Our eyes remained locked for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality could have only been seconds. I thought I saw a glimmer of something behind his eyes, but I couldn't place it. It was gone almost before I caught it, and replaced with a darker, almost sad look. Then he broke the connection and walked over to meet Mr. Berty.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, is it?" Mr. Berty asked.

"Edward, yes," he answered.

His voice was unbelievable. It matched the rest of him. It was smooth and soft and I wanted to wrap it around me like a blanket. I could spend forever listening to him talk.

"Please find a seat Mr. Cullen, so we can resume class," Mr. Berty instructed.

Edward moved to an open desk in the back of the room and took his seat. As he passed my desk, I took a deep breath and nearly passed out. He smelled amazing. I could spend forever smelling him and listening to him talk.

I could feel his eyes on me through the whole period.

The rest of the morning pretty much followed suit. I would find a seat in my class, the door would open and Edward would enter the classroom. He would find a seat behind me and stare at the back of my head. Strange.

Lunch arrived much too quickly, and Angela and I headed to the cafeteria. I could feel Edward walking behind us. When we got to our tables in the cafeteria, I saw that he had been joined by a tiny slip of a girl, equally pale with spiky black hair. She must be his sister. I tried not to make it obvious that I was watching them, so periodically I would cast a glance in their direction. Each time I looked, I was trapped in Edward's gaze. I noticed that the food on their trays remained untouched.

Angela filled me in on more information about the Cullen family as we ate. "I overheard Jessica and Lauren earlier. Dr. Cullen and his wife are in their early 30's. They have five adopted children, all teenagers. There are three boys and two girls. The oldest two boys and girl are in college. Edward and Alice are twins. They were Mrs. Cullen's sister's children. Their parents died in a car wreck when they were younger and Mrs. Cullen took them in."

"That's so sad about their parents," I said. I knew how it felt to be without one parent. I couldn't even imagine losing Charlie also. "It's nice that Mrs. Cullen was able to take them in. She and Dr. Cullen must be wonderful people to raise so many children so close in age. Edward seems nice and very intelligent. Alice is in my Spanish class. She seems nice, too."

"Of course Jessica and Lauren are competing to see who can snag Edward first..." Angela continued.

I shuddered. "I hate to think of either one of them sinking their claws into him. There's just something about him that's above their pettiness."

"Maybe you should give it a shot!" she teased.

"Angela, look at him. No, wait… I didn't mean look at him right now! Don't make eye contact! Gorgeous guys like that don't associate with plain, ordinary girls like me," I pointed out. "Oh well, a girl can dream though, can't she?"

Just then Edward and Alice got up from their table and left the cafeteria. My eyes followed them as they walked gracefully across the room. It was lovely to watch.

Angela and I left for fifth period. I had gym, which I dreaded because of my utter lack of coordination, and Angela went off to Spanish with her boyfriend, Ben Cheney. Much to my horror, I discovered that Edward Cullen was in the same gym class as me. Fantastic. Now he could witness firsthand the natural disaster that was me in gym. I just prayed I wouldn't take him down with me at some point. Fortunately for me, and everyone within my vicinity, today was a free day in gym with meant no organized torture. I ran to my gym locker and retrieved one of my favorite books, _Wuthering Heights_, and sat down on the bleachers to read. It was much safer this way for everyone involved.

Every so often I would peer up over the edge of the book to find Edward standing across the room, watching me with a strange expression on his face. He looked perplexed. I gave him a shy grin and blushed furiously. I saw the corners of his mouth raise a fraction in return. I went back to my book and read the same paragraph at least fifteen times before I sensed Edward sitting next to me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," he said softly.

His voice must be what angels sound like when they sing.

I did my best to clear the fog from my brain enough to form a coherent response and said, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you, Edward."

~Edward~

My heart was fracturing again. Bella obviously didn't recognize me or remember me. Of course she would have forgotten me by now. She was human and eleven years, three months, twenty-six days, twenty hours and seventeen minutes had passed since she last saw me. Even though I knew that human memories are like sieves, it still hurt that she didn't seem to have any memory of me at all. I kept a calm mask on my face to hide my bitter disappointment, and continued our re-acquaintance.

I couldn't help but stare at her through our classes. She was breathtaking. I hadn't expected to see my precious little Bella become such a beautiful young woman. Part of me was still expecting to greet the little girl who owned my world. Her eyes were still wide and brown, full of everything innocent and pure. Her face still heart-shaped, but the rest of her…

Her mahogany hair had grown longer and flowed in luxurious waves down her back. Her fair skin was luminous. Her lips were full. A glorious pink blush stained her cheeks. She didn't have any make-up on, and she didn't need it anyway, as her complexion was flawless. There was absolutely nothing artificial about her beauty. It seemed to glow from within, as well as on the exterior.

I could see the relief on her face when we were told that there would not be any organized activities in gym today. She made a beeline to the bleachers, where she sat reading a worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Of course she would have a fondness for classical literature.

Tired of watching her from a distance, I made my way across the gym to take a seat next to her.

"Good book?" I asked, trying to capture her attention as I breathed her freesia and lavender scent deeply. Fresh venom pooled in my mouth, but I swallowed and ignored the fiery thirst. Her well-being was far more important to me than her blood.

"It's one of my favorites. I've probably read it a hundred times," she answered. Then the most beautiful shade of crimson spread across her cheeks, and she said sheepishly, "Oh wow, I guess I just made it blatantly obvious what a total geek I am." Even without the benefit of reading her mind, I could see her mentally slapping herself.

"I'm somewhat of a fan of the classics myself," I admitted.

"You must have been asked a hundred times by now, but how has your first day at Forks High been so far?" She smiled, meeting my eyes and I could feel warmth radiating through my chest.

I was lost in the depths of those melted chocolate pools for a moment. She had asked me a question. I knew it would be impolite of me not to answer, but reason had taken leave and I had to scramble to recall what she had asked me.

"It has been a very positive experience. I think I'm going to enjoy all my classes this year," I answered.

"I'm good with all my classes except gym. You'll probably want to keep your distance when we really get started. I'm known for being a danger to myself and others. My clumsiness is legendary. As long as I'm kept from having any contact with balls, bats, clubs, racquets, and anything else that could become a projectile, you're safe." She ducked her head and blushed furiously.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. She was still absolutely precious. She had grown into such a beautiful young woman, as I always knew she would. Her clumsiness just made her more adorable.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice that you've been in all my classes so far today. If you have Calculus next period we're six for six," she observed.

"As a matter of fact, I do have Calculus next period. Would you like to walk to class with me?"

I simply couldn't bear to be parted from her. Every second I spent in her presence filled me with joy. It had been far too long without her.

"Sure, that would be great. Just let me get my things and we'll blow this popsicle stand. I'll meet you outside the gym," she said, and turned to head back toward the locker room.

I waited for her outside the gym. A million thoughts and emotions were battling in my mind. I wondered if I should remind her of the time I spent with her during her childhood. I wondered if I should keep pretending that I didn't know her and love her. I thought about her full lips and I wondered if I could kiss her.

_**What?**_ Kiss her? _**No!**_ What was I thinking? Where did that thought even come from? She was far too precious, too pure for me to think of in that way. I was mortified for even considering it. My purpose had always been protecting her, not molesting her. My stomach twisted and if it were even possible for a vampire, I felt nauseous. I could NOT think of her that way! I would have to be careful to maintain my distance. I had vowed to keep the precious child that I cherished above all else safe, and I was honor-bound to uphold that promise, even if it meant keeping her safe from me.

I made the decision to leave for class without her. It pained me to know it would hurt her feelings, but it was the only way for me to do what was right. I would have to appreciate her presence from a distance.

When I got to class, there weren't many students there yet, so I had my choice of seats. I took a desk at the back of the room where I could best observe Bella. Much to my chagrin, Jessica and Lauren were next to enter the room and they headed in my direction to find their seats.

"Hey Jessica, let's sit here," Lauren called to her friend. _I'll sit in front of him so he can notice me_. _There's no way he'd want Jessica over me. She looks like a frog crossed with a poodle_.

"Sure Lauren," Jessica responded sweetly. _He is SO hot! I'm definitely wearing my mini-skirt tomorrow. Maybe I'll skip the underwear_.

Eww. What a disturbing visual. There wasn't enough bleach on the planet to remove that image from my brain. This class was going to be unendurable if I had to sit here and be subjected to their inane fantasies and petty ramblings, both verbal and mental. Not that either of them had much in the mental capacity department.

Bella arrived just before the bell rang to start the class. I could see that she had taken my implicit rejection hard from the way her shoulders slumped and her head dropped. I felt my chest ache. I knew I had misled her earlier by approaching her in gym, but I had wanted so badly to be near her, to hear her voice.

Lauren pushed her books out in the aisle with her foot as she saw Bella making her way back to a desk. _Time for a little public humiliation_, Lauren thought maliciously. When Bella tripped over the books as intended, Lauren and Jessica giggled. They had seen me talking with Bella during gym, so Lauren wanted to make sure that I thought less of Bella by embarrassing her. I growled under my breath, using every ounce of control I had not to physically remove the two cruel girls from the room.

Bella blushed the most violent shade of crimson I had ever seen and looked away before I could catch her eye. She practically crumpled in on herself from her embarrassment. I wanted so badly to comfort her and soothe her pain, but I had to keep my resolve. I was doing this for her.

~Bella~

I raced back to my gym locker to grab my things and rushed out of the gym to where Edward would be waiting for me. There was no sign of Edward. I waited a little while longer until I had to leave or I would be late for Calculus. The whole way there I wondered what had happened to Edward. I went through multiple scenarios in my mind, going from bad to worse, trying not to let the disappointment overwhelm me.

Edward was already sitting at his desk when I reached the classroom. Lauren was sitting in the seat directly in front of his, looking like the cat that had eaten a whole flock of canaries. Jessica was sitting at her side. I felt my heart sink. Of course he wouldn't be interested in someone like me. I weaved my way through the room to where Angela had saved a seat for me, tripping over Lauren's books on the floor in the process. I heard Lauren and Jessica snicker as I passed. I deliberately avoided eye contact with Edward. I didn't want him to see the hurt in my eyes.

When class ended, I collected my belongings and rushed to my truck, trying desperately to hold back my tears of anger and frustration. Why had he been so nice to me in Gym, only to ignore me from then on? He must have realized how boring I was after all. Especially now that he had the most beautiful girl in Forks High sitting only inches away from him. I could never compete with Lauren. Next to her, I was as plain as a brown paper bag.

As I backed my truck from its parking spot, I noticed Edward watching me from across the lot. He was leaning against his shiny silver Volvo. Our eyes met and locked again. For a moment I felt a strange sensation, like I was flying. The feeling seemed like a faint echo of a long-forgotten dream. Just then, his sister Alice skipped up to the Volvo and the connection was broken. I shook my head and leaned over the steering wheel, taking deep breaths to clear the dizziness.

I held myself together long enough to get the truck home and ran to my room. I jumped onto my bed, pulled the pillow over my face, and screamed into it as loud as I could. I screamed for the anger at myself for falling for Edward so quickly, for the happiness that seemed forever out of my reach, mourning the loss of something that I knew in my heart would be wonderful but never stood a chance, and for the unfairness of it all. Then the tears broke loose and I sobbed until I fell asleep.

I woke several hours later when I heard Charlie's footsteps on the stairs. "Bells, honey, how was your first day back at school?"

"It was fine, Dad," I answered. _I met the man of my dreams and thought everything was going great between us and then he just blew me off and pretended like I didn't exist. Other than that, it was great._ "How was work?"

"Typical day of crime in Forks: three speeding tickets, a parking lot fender bender and a shoplifter at the Ace Hardware. Sometimes I wonder why we bother buying bullets, not that I'm complaining," Charlie said, laughing. "I brought a pizza home so you wouldn't have to cook this evening."

"Thanks Dad. You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did. I fell asleep so I didn't have a chance to get anything started."

We ate pizza in the living room while Charlie watched a Mariners game. I excused myself early to work on my homework and went to my room. I tried to concentrate on school work, but all I could see was honey-gold eyes.

I eventually gave up on my homework and went to bed. I replayed the day's events in my mind, wondering what had gone wrong between the time I left the gym to return to the locker room and my Calculus class. Edward had been so nice while we were talking and I was looking forward to walking to Calculus with him. I just wanted to be able to spend a few extra minutes with him before our class. What had I done to scare him away? My mind raced in circles until I finally fell asleep. 

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thursday, everyone! Feeling any better, now that our kids have met up again? Interesting times are ahead for those two!**

**The Twilight Convention in Houston was a total BLAST and great fun was had by all. Peter Facinelli was absolutely charming and completely gorgeous. Michael Welch (Mike Newton) can through one hell of a karaoke party and does a pretty good impersonation of Pearl Jam's Eddie Vedder. Given enough liquid courage, I actually made an appearance onstage myself, and got a hug from Michael, along with the announcement that my "hair smells like fruit-flavored gum."**

**Gil Birmingham was a riot, and the Charlie Bewley (Dimitri – MUCH cuter in real life than in New Moon) and Christopher Heyerdahl (Marcus) show was hysterical. Christopher said he just knew that Marcus made silly faces (which he demonstrated for us) at Bella whenever she would blink, then go back to looking "bored" when she could see him. Kiowa Gordon (Embry Call) seemed a little shy at first, but warmed up after a while.**

**My digital reader is full of autographs now, and if I had to, I could die happy.**

**Thanks, hugs, and a Rob and Peter sandwich to my beta Christine, a.k.a. A Little Distracted, for sharing the convention fun and a room at the hotel. You are the BEST!**

**The link for the playlist for My Imaginary Friend is on my profile, or here is the web address:**

**www(dot)playlist(dot)com(slash)playlist(slash)19366254859**

**You can follow me on Twitter nowaywithwords**


	7. Chapter 7: Leave the Memories Alone

**Stephenie Meyer rules the Twilight Universe.**

**Playlist for Chapter Seven – "Leave the Memories Alone" by Fuel, "Endlessly" by Muse, and "God Put A Smile Upon Your Face" by Coldplay**

**Chapter Seven -** **Leave the Memories Alone**

_So here I am with my thoughts of you_

_And this world I've left for me_

_Stoic faces when I think of you_

_And how I once believed_

_So now you call me_

_But you know I won't let you through_

_I've myself to deceive_

_So leave the memories alone_

_I don't want to see_

_The way it is_

_As to how it used to be_

_Leave the memories alone_

_Don't change a thing_

_And I'll hold you here in my memory_

_- Fuel, "Leave the Memories Alone"_

~Edward~

I ran straight to the treehouse after I took Alice home from school. I had never experienced emotions like the ones that nearly overtook me earlier when I was around Bella. What I had felt for her had always been pure, but now my feelings were tainted with something unknown and unfamiliar. In all my years as a vampire I had never been interested in a member of the opposite sex – vampire or otherwise. But the sensations that I had experienced with Bella after meeting her this time were dangerous. I desired her, to feel her satin skin, tangle my fingers in her silky hair, and touch her soft lips with mine. I had to find a way to push these foreign sentiments aside and return to the feelings of my memories. I wanted them to remain unchanged. Thinking of Bella any way other than I had in the past was unacceptable and unforgivable.

I tried to block today's Bella from my thoughts by working on the restoration of the treehouse to its former glory. The years of my absence had taken their toll on the once-beautiful structure. It was overgrown with vegetation, the roof was in disrepair, and some of the steps and railings were missing. It looked more like a fitting abode for a brooding vampire than a magical forest palace for a princess.

When I had done as much as I could without purchasing the necessary building supplies, I gave up trying not to think about Bella. It was an exercise in futility anyway, as everything around me reminded me of her. In my mind's eye I could see my little Bella there, her tiny form racing up the stairs, her laughter filling every corner of the little home I had built for her. I saw her shining eyes as I wished her happy birthday, and felt her presence dancing across the floor of the treehouse.

Unable to withstand being away from her any longer, I ran to her house. From the adjacent woods I could hear her crying softly in her room. I knew I had upset her by leaving her at the gym instead of walking her to class as I had arranged. My treatment of her had been reprehensible. It tore at my chest to think that I had done this to her, but what was I supposed to do? I could not become involved with her romantically, so it wasn't right to lead her on and build her hopes falsely.

So now I waited outside of her house until she and Charlie went to sleep. As soon as I was certain no one in the house was awake, I moved to my familiar perch in the tree outside of Bella's room. I peered through her window and saw her lying on her bed, her mahogany hair spread across her pillow, her long lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she dreamed. She breathed out a little whimper and cried, "Edward, save me! Don't let him get me. He's trying to hurt me!"

A night from over a dozen years ago came rushing back to me with vivid recall, when I had climbed through her window to comfort her from a similar nightmare with a lullaby. Before I could register the action, I had slid the window open and was sitting next to her, stroking her hair and humming softly. She reacted immediately, her breathing evening out and her heart rate returning to normal. A little smile flitted across her face and she sighed, "Edward."

My dead heart threatened to jump from my chest.

She rolled over and snuggled down into her covers and whispered, "Can we live here forever, just you and me?"

I smiled at the memory of the day she first saw her treehouse, at the way she had filled my life with happiness.

Watching her sleeping form, with her hands tucked under the side of her face on her pillow, I could still see the little girl who had captivated me from the moment I first saw her. I whispered to her, so softly that I knew she wouldn't hear, "I wish we could, my Bella."

I knew without a doubt that Bella would hold my heart for the rest of my existence. _You'll never know, but you are everything to me and I will love you endlessly_, I thought. _I will protect you forever, even from myself…_

_YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_. Alice's thoughts interrupted my reverie.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked through my clenched teeth, my irritation evident.

"Come down here now! I need to talk to you, face to face," she demanded. _I've put this off for as long as I can stand - it's time for an intervention_.

I released an annoyed sigh and jumped down to where Alice stood waiting with a furious look on her face, hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ooh, I hate you right now! You are by far the most obstinate, pig-headed creature on the planet! I'd love nothing more than to knock some sense into that supernaturally thick skull of yours, but I'm afraid I'd only knock out what little you have left."

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

She narrowed her eyes and glared at me. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Edward."

"No, Alice, I honestly don't. Every time you start to think about something that involves me or Bella, you fill your head with nonsense and I can't tell what you're seeing," I told her. It was past the point where it frustrated me to no end.

"I swear you are emotionally handicapped! I'm talking about the way you treated Bella in school today. You have no idea what you've done to her, do you?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "Alice, I did what I had to do. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but there wasn't any other way. I can't get too close to her. I am experiencing emotions that I must never subject Bella to. The only way I know to keep Bella safe from these… feelings… that I have for her is to stay away from her."

"Jeez, Edward, you can be such an IDIOT EMO VAMPIRE! I know that I'm wasting my breath right now, but someone has to point out the obvious to you because you'll never get it otherwise. You really are clueless! You and Bella are meant for each other. She's your mate, for crying out loud!" she growled with frustration.

"What the hell?!" I shouted back. "How can she possibly be my mate, Alice? She's human, in case you haven't noticed. It could never work with a vampire and a human… it's unheard of."

_Always so negative, Edward_. _You're only saying that because no one ever has_.

"No, it's just not possible. I am Bella's protector, her 'guardian Angel' as she used to call me. She couldn't be my mate, unless she becomes a vampire, and I will NEVER take her life. She is far too precious, so don't get your hopes up because there is NO WAY that is going to happen, Alice. I WILL control my emotions and Bella will be safe."

"How you can miss what is right in front of your face I'll never understand, Edward," she said, shaking her head. _I can lead the horse to water, but I can't make it drink, although at this moment I'd much rather drown it! You are SO damn stubborn! _

"Right now the only control you need is damage control. You have to apologize to Bella for being a complete ass, first thing tomorrow. I honestly don't know what your excuse is, but come up with something to earn her forgiveness," Alice urged.

"Just be there for her as a friend. Don't pressure yourself to be anything more, and for God's sake don't try to be anything less. She needs you Edward, and as much as you don't want to admit it, you need her. Please, please make things right," she said gently, taking my hand. _You're my brother and I love you. I just want everything to work out for you, and I can't stand to see you screwing it all up_.

"I don't see how this can possibly work out, but I promise I'll apologize to her tomorrow."

"Thanks, Edward, that's all I'm asking for. Now get back to Bella," she called softly as she ran into the woods.

~Bella~

I woke up feeling renewed and hopeful. I had wallowed in a pity party for myself the night before, and now it was time to get over it and take some action, although what action to take I had no idea.

Part of me wanted to confront Edward and ask him what the hell his problem was. The non-confrontational part of me had always heard that it was best to pick your battles, and in this one my weapon of choice was avoidance.

At the conclusion of my internal debate, I decided that I would take the "wait and see" approach for now. I knew that there was something there when we talked during gym. I saw it in his eyes. The connection between us was undeniable. I just had to prove somehow to Edward that it was worth the effort.

I completed my morning routine in record time and pulled into the school parking lot twenty minutes before the first bell. Edward was already there, leaning against his shiny silver Volvo across the nearly-empty lot, as if he had been waiting for me to arrive. As soon as I put the truck in park, he was walking in my direction.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself as I watched him approach. He was so gorgeous as he made his way to my side, I forgot to exhale. His tawny gold eyes drew me in and scrambled all semblance of intelligent thought.

"Good morning, Bella." His honey-smooth Angel's voice caressed my ears.

"Good morning, Edward," I breathed, freeing the air that had been trapped in my lungs since he first started toward me in a single whoosh.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday… for not walking with you to Calculus," he said, breaking our gaze to stare at his feet. "I shouldn't have left you waiting, but Alice needed me to unlock the car so she could get something she'd forgotten to take with her earlier. Since I was already over near our classroom, I went ahead to find a seat. If I'd come back to the gym, we would have both been late. I know it was inexcusable, but I hope you'll forgive me."

"Really, Edward, it's no big deal, there's no need to apologize," I told him, smiling to let him know I that I meant it, my breakdown of epic proportions from the night before forgotten.

"I have Mr. Wood for advisory, who do you have?" he asked.

"Mrs. Wagner. I love her. She's one of my favorite teachers. She actually manages to make World Studies fun. I think you'll like her class."

"I'm sure I will. Can I walk you there on my way to Mr. Wood's room?"

Speechless, I nodded and we headed to class.

* * *

All through English class I could feel Edward watching me. Whenever I turned around and caught him, the corners of his mouth lifted into a crooked smile and my heart would skip a beat while he held me in his gaze. It was a good thing that I knew _Romeo and Juliet_ by heart, or I'd be at a complete loss as to what was covered in class. _Breathe, Bella, breathe_. _Focus on the Capulets and Montagues_.

Angela kicked my chair and whispered with a grin, "Earth to Bella… Someone's got it bad."

I suppose I did.

I grinned back and asked, "So how's Ben?"

"He's good. Nice subject change, by the way," Angela said, laughing quietly, trying not to draw Mr. Berty's attention.

We turned our attention back to the subject, but as Mr. Berty droned on my mind drifted to a certain beautiful boy sitting at the back of the room.

When the bell finally rang signaling the end of English, Angela and I walked together to our next class, with Edward following closely behind. We took our seats at our bench in Chemistry, and Edward slid into the bench in the back, the only student in the room without a partner.

I felt the back of my head heating up and turned to find him staring at me again. I made a silly face at him and swiveled quickly back toward the front of the room. I could hear him chuckle softly and let the sound wash over me, elated to be its cause. Mr. Wood glared at him for a moment and Edward's laughter faded out. I could still hear the echoes of it in my mind and it made my heart happy.

~Edward~

_Friend. _I could definitely be her friend. Years ago I had been her best friend, and I'm sure I could find that place in her heart again.

When Bella made faces at me from her Chemistry bench, I couldn't contain my laughter. Laughter. I hadn't been happy enough to laugh in eleven years. But here, in her presence, my chest bubbled with it. It was amazing how the coordination of Bella's facial muscles could evoke such a response in me. I let the feeling of contentment settle through me as I basked in the glory of Bella.

_She seems so happy._ Angela's thoughts of Bella were filled with kindness. _I really hope he likes her; she of all people deserves happiness_.

Angela remembered Bella being teased frequently by Jessica and Lauren over the years, and felt a sense of pride for Bella's inner strength and integrity. She pictured Bella helping her father by cooking and cleaning at home. She recalled how Bella had held Jacob Black's hand at his mother's funeral, offering her support to help him through his grief. I bristled slightly at _that_ particular memory.

Class passed quickly as I learned more about Bella through Angela's thoughts. I was thankful that Bella had Angela's friendship. I couldn't have picked a better friend for her myself.

After Chemistry, Angela and Bella parted as Angela left for her World Studies class, and Bella and I joined Alice in Spanish.

_Thanks, Edward, for doing right by Bella_. Alice winked at me. _She is positively radiating happiness. If Jasper were here he'd be getting a contact high from her_.

I tilted my head slightly to acknowledge Alice and smiled.

_And I can tell that you're happy too, brother of mine. It looks good on you_. She grinned widely.

Señora Goff started the lesson and Bella focused on the subject. I watched as she conjugated the verbs listed on the board in her loopy scrawl. Even her handwriting was endearing to me. Every so often she would pause and raise her head to look at me. I could feel the warmth of her smile from my seat.

The period passed too quickly and we headed to World Studies, with Bella's favorite teacher. Bella sat in the front row, near Mrs. Wagner's desk, and Mike Newton had placed himself behind Bella. I had taken a seat near the back of the room so I could observe Bella, but now I wished I had chosen to sit in Newton's spot.

"Hey girl, how's it going?" he asked her with a cheesy smile. _Wow, her hair smells amazing. I wonder what it feels like._ He toyed with the idea of reaching out and tucking a loose lock of her hair behind her ear.

I fought the urge to keep from launching myself across the room and pinning Newton by his throat against the wall. So help me God, I would gleefully remove his hand from his body if he so much as touched a single strand of her hair.

Bella turned around to face him. "Great Mike, how are you?" she replied politely.

"I'm always good," he answered smugly and winked at her. _I'm hoping you'll get to find out just how good I really am_.

I suppressed the growl that was building deep in my chest. Fortunately I could see Bella roll her eyes, so I knew she wasn't interested in finding out "just how good" he was. If he kept this crap up, I wasn't sure that he would make it to the end of the day, much less to graduation.

Thank God for the bell. Class started and Bella concentrated on Mrs. Wagner's lecture, taking meticulous notes and studiously avoiding the suggestive remarks Newton kept making under his breath.

Bella was right about Mrs. Wagner; she definitely made the class interesting. She didn't just regurgitate the information from the textbook, but added information from other sources and anecdotes from her own experiences as well. She had traveled around the world extensively, and actually spent quite a bit of time in several of the countries she was teaching about.

Time seemed to pass much faster and it seemed like only a few minutes had passed when the bell rang to start lunch. I heard Alice's thoughts from outside the classroom as I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria.

_Come sit with me at lunch today. If you sit with Bella she will wonder why you aren't eating, and it's too soon for __**that**__ particular discussion._

I joined Alice at her table in the lunchroom. Bella sat at a table across the room, with Angela and Ben, talking animatedly about a movie that Ben and Angela had seen over the weekend.

"Steve Carell is a comedic genius. That was one of the funniest movies I've seen in a long time. The scene where he was getting his body hair waxed was hysterical! I was almost crying from laughing so hard," Ben said, wiping a tear from his eye for emphasis. "I mean, really, can you imagine a guy making it to 40 years old without ever having sex?"

Bella and Angela both chortled and nodded their heads in agreement.

Alice snorted. _Yes, as a matter of fact, I CAN imagine a 40-year-old virgin. I happen to know a 104-year-old virgin!_

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Very funny, Alice. There's nothing wrong with being a virgin. I've just had better things to do with my time."

"Right, Edward. Keep telling yourself that. You can't know that the things you're doing are better if you have no basis of comparison. Trust me. Sex is much better than sulking in your room with your stereo."

"I can't help it if I haven't found anyone who interests me enough to take that step," I snapped.

_Uh huh, sure you haven't_, _and de-Nile isn't just a river in Egypt_.

I opened my mouth to argue as a vision flashed through Alice's mind, but as I'd come to expect, the moment it started she began blocking me out in some extremely annoying fashion. This time she was singing a medley of disco tunes. I hated disco with a passion the first time around, and now I felt violated, my head polluted with mindless garbage set to a monotonous beat that were it possible would have made my ears bleed.

"On that note, I think I need to get something from the car before gym," I told her as I pushed away from the table. I headed to my car where I could cleanse my mind with real music, like Debussy, Coldplay, or possibly Linkin Park.

Alice was still laughing as I left the building.

**A/N: Happy Thursday everyone!!!! I hope this chapter has revived your spirits; it's time to break away from the angst for a while. My girl Alice comes through in a clutch!!! She had been waiting to give Edward a piece of her mind for quite some time – it's been hard for her to hold back, but she could see the outcome if she didn't. He can be so hard-headed.**

**Hugs for my beta, A Little Distracted, who wanted me to end the chapter on a cliffie for what's to come in the next chapter (since she knows what lies ahead!). But I decided to play nice because I wanted to leave you with, as Coldplay puts it, "a smile upon your face."**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, put the story on alert or added it to their favorites – I love you all! I tried early on to answer all the reviews, but RL is keeping me so busy that I'll never get caught up. Just know that I appreciate them more than you'll ever realize!**

**I'd also like to thank two of my RL high school teachers for inspiring my Twilight FF ones… (I aced my Freshman Chemistry class in college thanks to one of them!)**

**The link for the playlist for My Imaginary Friend is on my profile, or here is the web address:**

**www(dot)playlist(dot)com(slash)playlist(slash)19366254859**


	8. Chapter 8: Divine Intervention

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just feeding the addiction she has created.**

**Playlist for Chapter Eight – "Flirt" by Dreamland Days and "Divine Intervention" by Taking Back Sunday**

* * *

**Chapter Eight -** **Divine Intervention**

~Bella~

The next two weeks seemed to pass faster than the speed of light, but still crawl like the movement of tectonic plates. My precious time with Edward was too brief. Time away from him felt like it spanned eternity.

We still hadn't spent any time together other than in our classes. We would exchange "hellos" and smiles in the hallway, between classes, catch the other's eye during class and chat whenever we could, but at lunch time Edward always joined Alice at their table and I sat with Angela at ours. I still noticed that neither of them ever ate any of the food from their trays, but kept that observation to myself.

I would have loved to spend one-on-one time with Edward, but I was willing to take whatever I could get. I was happy just being near him. On the plus side, Edward was in all of my classes. On the minus side, Mike Newton ended up in three of my classes, including gym, and managed to sit within spitting distance in the other two.

Mike swaggered over to my desk in English, before the bell rang, so I braced myself for impact.

"Hey Bella, a bunch of us are going down to spend the day at First Beach this Saturday. Do you want to go with me?" he asked.

_No Mike, I'd rather have surgery for an ingrown toenail with no anesthetic than go anywhere with you._ My stomach turned. I scrambled to think of an excuse, when I remembered that Angela and I were planning a trip to Port Angeles to shop for music and books. This coming weekend seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Thanks, Mike, but I already have plans for this weekend," I told him. Hopefully that would be the end of that.

No such luck, apparently, because Mike opened his mouth to speak again. "Can't you change them? I'm sure you'll have more fun with me than whatever you have planned."

I bristled. _You clueless, ignorant, arrogant, pompous…_

"No Mike, Angela and I have had plans to go to Port Angeles for weeks now," I answered through my clenched teeth. Then I felt guilty for possibly hurting his feelings and added, "Maybe some other time." _Wait! Retract that statement!_ I didn't want to encourage him. Too late… he was beaming, obviously delusional enough to think that I actually wanted to go somewhere with him.

~Edward~

Newton was getting on my last nerve. His childish infatuation with Bella and the possessive tone of his thoughts were enough to drive me insane. I imagined a million ways to end his pathetic existence, enjoying the most violent images immensely.

_I wish Cullen would leave Bella alone. What an ass-hat! The way he stares at her gives me the creeps_, Mike thought as I shot him a withering glare. He shuddered and returned his attention to Bella.

"Hey Bella, a bunch of us are going down to spend the day at First Beach on Saturday. Do you want to go with me?" Mike asked.

I watched closely to gauge her response. What if she wanted to go with him? My fists tightened involuntarily at the thought. He wasn't worthy of her – none of the feeble-minded cretins that attended this school were worthy of Bella. I saw her eyes tighten slightly and a frown flitted across her face for an instant, then she smiled at Mike.

"Thanks, Mike, but I already have plans for this weekend," she replied politely.

_Plans with Cullen?_ Mike wondered as his eyes darted to me briefly. "Can't you change them?" he whined. "I'm sure you'll have more fun with me than whatever you have planned."

Could the dim-witted boy just not take a hint? _Moron_.

"No Mike, Angela and I have had plans to go to Port Angeles for weeks now," she answered with a frustrated tone. "Maybe some other time." Then I saw her wince when she turned away from him, realizing that she had inadvertently encouraged him to keep hope alive.

_She obviously wants to go with me; she just doesn't want to let Angela down_. Mike seemed far too chipper after receiving the rejection he didn't recognize for what it was. I pictured pummeling him as a punching bag, and my mood improved considerably.

* * *

I heard Alice's panic-filled thoughts as I waited for her by the Volvo.

_Edward, you can't let her go to Port Angeles this weekend, she and Angela will be in danger if they go!_

I watched in horror as her vision unfolded.

_Bella and Angela had just left the bookstore and were on their way to a restaurant when they were approached by a tall woman with long, wild, red hair. The woman told them that her car had a flat tire and asked for their help. A pair of sinister red eyes watched from a distance as the woman led the two girls a few blocks away to a secluded area where an old car was parked alone in the back of an isolated lot. _

_The woman removed her sunglasses, her crimson eyes glowing, and the girls gasped as she grinned wickedly, her razor-sharp teeth gleaming with venom. She winked at Bella and in a flash had grabbed Angela, her teeth poised at Angela's neck._

"_Now where's the fun in that, Victoria?" asked the male vampire, stepping out from the shadows. He was barefoot, his dirty, long blond hair held by a leather cord in a ponytail. "I know how much you love to play with your food… it's such a turn on."_

_Victoria raised her head from Angela's neck and answered, "James, darling, I'm just going for the effect here. Our little Bella will appreciate the show so much more if she knows what's in store for her and her friend."_

"_H… how do you know my name?" Bella asked, her voice cracking._

"_It's a long story. I might tell you before we're finished having our fun with you. Of course, we'll save the best for last. Sorry, dear…" She looked quizzically at Angela. "What is your name?" _

_Angela was too frightened to speak. Victoria stepped back and slapped Angela across the face. Angela gasped, trying in vain to make the words come out. _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say your name was?"_

"_A… Angela," she stammered, her eyes brimming with tears._

"_Well, Angela, we will have some fun with you first and Bella can watch before it's her turn," Victoria told her sweetly._

"_Leave her alone!" Bella shouted, squaring her shoulders bravely. "Do what you want with me, but please let her go."_

"_Aww, isn't that sweet," Victoria laughed. "I'd consider your request, but it just so happens that one of you isn't enough to go around. This way each of us can have our own meal."_

_James held Bella tightly with his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams and forcing her to watch while Victoria slowly tormented Angela, finally draining her after she collapsed from the torture. After finishing Angela, Victoria turned to Bella with an evil gleam in her eyes. Bella struggled futilely in James' arms, her eyes wide with fear as Victoria approached her._

"ALICE, STOP! I can't watch anymore," I roared as Alice joined me at the Volvo.

"They both end up dead, Edward. You have to find a way to keep them from going."

As I tried to think of some means of intervention, it occurred to me that the two vampires in Alice's vision knew who Bella was. _How? What did this mean? _I had to know.

"Alice, tell me – how did they know Bella's name?"

"Edward, I'm sorry I kept this from you for all these years, but I had to. You remember after you first met Bella that I told you to get an apartment in Port Angeles so you could be near her? I had visions of those two vampires abducting her and making her an immortal child. They had identified Bella at the elementary school, but as long as you were in the area they wouldn't approach her. After a while, they lost interest in trying to get Bella and moved on to find another little girl in Seattle. They changed a little boy there as well. Those were the immortal children that drew the attention of the Volturi."

"Why on earth didn't you tell me? This would have been useful information to have at the time," I growled.

"Because in all my visions where I told you what was going on, _you overreacted_–_ in typical Edward fashion _–and wound up getting destroyed and Bella made immortal," she snapped. "I had to prevent you finding out to keep you both safe. If you had confronted either of them, the male would have taken it as a personal challenge and been determined to take Bella and kill you in the process. Because you were passive, they lost interest and moved on."

"So what can we do to keep Bella and Angela from going to Port Angeles on Saturday?" I asked. I prayed with all my might that we could prevent Alice's gruesome vision from becoming reality.

Alice started bouncing on the balls of her feet. It was a wonder she wasn't actually jumping up and down. "We can ask the girls to go to see the Nine Inch Nails concert at the Rose Garden Arena in Portland. We can drive down in the morning and stay overnight in Portland after the concert. It will be a blast!"_ It'll be great, Edward, I promise, she and Angela will love it_. _I'll go ahead and get the tickets as soon as we get home. _

I smiled as I thought of Bella's CD collection that I had perused in her bedroom while she slept. Even though the quantity of CDs was small, the quality was excellent. We had very similar tastes in music. She had selections ranging from both Nine Inch Nails and Queens of the Stone Age to Chopin's Nocturnes, and not one country music CD. She truly was perfect in every way.

~Bella~

Thursday morning found Alice bouncing over to my locker before advisory where she stood, vibrating, with an expectant look on her face.

"Bella, one of my dad's coworkers was given tickets to the Nine Inch Nails concert at the Rose Garden Arena in Portland, and he gave them to my dad. He thought that Edward and I could use them and take a couple of friends. Edward suggested asking you and Angela. Would the two of you like to go with us to see the concert? We can leave early Saturday morning and go shopping in Portland and stay overnight at a hotel after the concert. It will be so much fun!" she managed to blurt out in a single breath.

"Wow! I'd love to see Nine Inch Nails, and I heard on the radio that Queens of the Stone Age are opening for them." I had CDs by both of them, so to say I was excited about the invitation was somewhat of an understatement. "I'll ask Angela if she wants to go, and we can check with the parents."

"Edward can drive us down Saturday morning and we can spend the afternoon shopping after we have lunch. We already have hotel rooms reserved for me and Edward; you and Angela can stay in my room. I really, really, really, really hope you can come!" She started bouncing again for emphasis.

"Alice," I hesitated, "I'm just curious, why didn't Edward ask me?"

"He can be really shy sometimes… and he was worried that you wouldn't want to go," she admitted, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can relate to the shy part," I told her. "Okay, thanks. I'll ask Angela when I get to our class. I think she'll be excited about it, too. And thanks again for inviting us. It was really thoughtful of you and Edward."

Alice flitted off to her next class, and I headed down the hallway to mine, my steps a little lighter than they had been earlier in the morning.

I slid into my seat next to Angela and whispered, "You'll never believe it, but Alice has tickets to see Nine Inch Nails play at the Rose Garden Arena in Portland, and she invited us to go with her and Edward. Edward will drive us all down on Saturday morning, and they already have hotel rooms for after the concert. You and I can stay with Alice, and Edward will have his own room. Then we'll drive back on Sunday morning."

Angela frowned when I mentioned Sunday morning. Her dad was the pastor at the Lutheran Church and expected her to be there every Sunday morning.

"I'll ask mom and dad, but I don't know if I can miss church on Sunday morning, so don't get your hopes up," she said sadly.

The bell rang to start class and we stayed busy until it was over, so we didn't get to talk again until lunch. Angela and I were sitting at our usual table, discussing this morning's turn of events.

"If we do get to go to the concert, it should be an interesting trip," Angela said with a wink. "I don't think I've heard Edward say more than five words at a time. He's so quiet and keeps to himself. I was starting to think that he hides the bodies in his spare time."

Angela and I laughed until we nearly had milk coming out of our noses.

"He talks to me, when we actually get a chance to. Alice did say that he can be really shy," I said in Edward's defense.

"He just seems so isolated, except when he's with Alice. She's the only person he really seems comfortable with," Angela pointed out. "But I see how he watches you when you aren't looking. He _really_ likes you; I can see it in his face. I just think he's afraid to let you know. Don't look, but he's watching you right now."

I fought the urge to face Edward and concentrated on the scratches in the surface of the lunch table instead. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, so I shook my hair to fall across the side of my face like a curtain, separating me from Edward.

"What's he doing?" I whispered to Angela.

"He's licking his milk carton and making obscene gestures with his hands," she whispered in reply.

I almost smacked her. "No he is not!"

"No, of course he isn't. He's talking with Alice. Well actually, they're laughing."

I could hear his musical laughter from across the room. Whatever Alice said must have been really funny. I loved that sound more than anything, and wondered what I could do to make him laugh more often.

~Edward~

All through the morning classes I wondered what Bella had thought of Alice's invitation to the concert. I listened to her limited conversation with Angela and watched through the minds of several of our classmates, but her expressions didn't provide me with any useful information.

At lunch I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing when I heard Angela say that I hid the bodies in my spare time. _Oh, ladies, if you only knew…_

I had to hand it to Angela. When she made the Ferris Bueller reference about obscene gestures, both Alice and I nearly lost it. It was one of our favorite movies from the 80's. Both of the girls had a sense of humor that was so refreshing to experience, I just couldn't contain my laughter.

_Edward, they are great girls and we will have a wonderful time with them this weekend_. _I don't even need a vision to see that. _

The bell rang and I left the table and headed to the gym locker room. Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley were talking about their plans for the beach trip this weekend.

"I know Bella wanted to come with me, but she's too good of a friend to let Angela down when they have plans," Mike bragged. _She'll be more than happy to come with me the next time_.

"I heard that Cullen girl invite Bella and Angela to go to a concert in Portland with her and her brother," Tyler informed him, recalling the conversation he overheard near Bella's locker.

"What?" Mike nearly choked. I wished fervently that he would. "No way she's going anywhere with that creep. He looks at her like she's something to eat."

Tyler laughed and ruffled Mike's spiky hair. "You jealous of the pretty rich boy?"

"Hey! Don't mess with the 'do!" Mike whined, trying to place the quills back into their original position. "Nah, he's got nothing over me. Bella doesn't pay any attention to him, anyway. I'll have her eating out of my hand before the semester's over."

_Over my pile of ashes_, I thought to myself. There is no way that Bella would want someone as clueless, immature, and just generally vile as Mike Newton. _Would she?_

I slammed my locker with a little more force than usually, the clang of the metal echoing rather loudly throughout the locker room. Mike and Tyler both jumped and hurried out into the gym.

We were playing dodge ball, and Mike and Tyler were the team captains. Of course, Mike picked Bella to be on his team. Bella offered Mike a half-smile and joined her teammates on Mike's side of the room. I knew from Mike's thoughts that there was no way he would pick me to be on his team with Bella, and with the next pick I walked over to join Tyler's group.

I hated for Bella to be exposed to any projectiles, so when the game began I made sure I was always in the way of my teammates, blocking them from taking any clear shots at Bella. Somehow or another, the ball I was holding made rather solid contact with the back of Mike Newton's head, effectively removing him from the game. I tried hard not to grin. Really, I did.

Bella, who had been hovering in the back, tripped and found herself directly in the path of a ball batted away in self defense by Eric Yorkie and was out of the game and harm's way.

After gym had ended, I waited outside of our Calculus classroom to talk to Bella about the concert.

"Hi Bella," I said quietly. "Alice told me she asked you and Angela to join us for the Nine Inch Nails concert on Saturday, and I really hope you can go."

"Thanks, Edward. It's so nice of you and Alice to invite us. I hope we can go, too – Nine Inch Nails is a favorite of mine. I love Trent Reznor's 'tortured soul' style, and I've heard he puts on a great show." Bella smiled, that lovely blush staining her cheeks again.

"When do you think you'll know if you and Angela can go?" I asked. I would be sick with worry until I knew that I could keep Bella safe. If she couldn't go to the concert, we would have to come up with another plan.

"We'll both ask our parents tonight. Angela is worried that she won't be able to because her dad won't want her to miss church on Sunday, and if she can't go, I doubt that Charlie will let me go," she answered.

"Do you think her dad would be more inclined to agree if my parents are there in Portland with us as chaperones? I know they'll go if I ask them to. I can have my dad call Angela's."

"Maybe. I'm not sure. It can't hurt, and I know Charlie would appreciate having parental supervision for an overnight trip," she told me with a smile.

My dead heart tried to start beating again. I loved seeing Bella's beautiful smile; it could light up all of the Olympic Peninsula.

Class was about to start so we took our seats. I would talk to Carlisle and Esme when I got home about staying in Portland on Saturday night, and make sure that Carlisle talked with Angela's father. Carlisle's own father had been an Anglican pastor during the time of Carlisle's youth in London, and I was certain that he could easily find common ground with Pastor Weber. Never mind the fact that Carlisle's father was preaching in London over 300 years before Pastor Weber was born. He might not be quite as receptive to the idea of his daughter spending time with us if he were aware of that tidbit of information.

Alice met me at the Volvo after class let out. She was bouncing up and down like a prairie dog on crack. _Edward, I think it's a great idea to have Carlisle speak with Angela's father and Charlie, and it will definitely work. I see us all together with Carlisle and Esme in the hotel in Portland._

_Thank You, God!_ I released a sigh of relief and gave Alice a wide smile, knowing that there was nothing like a little divine intervention to keep Bella from becoming the victim of two sadistic nomad vampires.

~Bella~

Angela called me the minute her dad told her she could go to the concert on Saturday. It seems that Dr. Cullen had called and convinced Pastor Weber that Angela would be safe overnight in Portland in the hands of the Cullen family. I had no doubt that Charlie would agree to let me go if Angela was allowed to go. We squealed together out of sheer giddiness.

"You know what this means," Angela said, still giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"You get to spend nearly two days with Edward!"

"Thanks for reminding me. Now I'll never get the butterflies to migrate out of my stomach," I laughed. "What can I possibly say to Edward that will keep his interest? I'm probably the most boring person on the planet."

"Oh, I don't know, but I have a strong feeling that Edward will find anything you do fascinating. Just be yourself, and you can't go wrong," she assured me.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. Then it struck me again – we were actually going to Portland with Edward and Alice to see two of my favorite bands. "I can't believe we're going to see Nine Inch Nails and Queens of the Stone Age in Portland!"

Angela and I squealed our excitement again.

A few minutes after Angela and I had finished our conversation, the phone rang. A warm, gentle voice met my ear.

"Good evening, you must be Bella. I'm Carlisle Cullen, Alice and Edward's father. I hear that they have invited you to a concert in Portland this Saturday night and you need permission to go"

I answered affirmatively once I regained my wits and realized that he couldn't see me nodding through the phone.

"May I please speak to your father?" Carlisle asked.

I went up to my room while Charlie spoke briefly with Dr. Cullen, and I could hear Charlie laughing before he hung up the phone. After a few moments I heard Charlie's footsteps on the stairs.

"Bells?" he called out.

"Yeah, Dad?"

Charlie came into my room and sat down on my bed. "Dr. Cullen and his wife are going to stay at a hotel in Portland on Saturday night so that their youngest son and daughter can go to a concert. They told me that their kids have four tickets, so they've invited you and Angela to go with them. Pastor Weber agreed to let Angela go with them, so if you want to, I have no problem with you going as well."

"Thanks Dad! I'd really love to go. Two of my favorite bands will be playing. And Alice and Edward are really nice, so I think it will be fun."

"Just remember you can always call me if you need me for anything. I'll probably spend most of the day Saturday fishing with Billy. Now I'm going to hit the sack, it's been a really long day and tomorrow always starts early. Love you, Bells," Charlie said.

"Good night, Dad. Love you too," I yawned.

I sunk happily into my pillow and fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it folks – Bella and Edward are going on a date! What lies ahead for them in Portland?**

**_Random story fact #1:_ There really was a Nine Inch Nails concert at the Rose Garden in Portland, Oregon (opened by Autolux and Queens of the Stone Age) on Saturday, September 24, 2005.**

**Attending concerts is one of my favorite pastimes (aside from reading Twilight Fanfiction!). My most recent addition was the Muse concert in Houston. Next up: Blue October in May! A Little Distracted is my partner in musical crime, so you can find her there, too…**

**Mega-huge thanks to A Little Distracted for her mad beta skillz and never-ending moral support (including allowing me to borrow her imagination from time to time when mine utterly FAILS)! Now if she would only finish Chapter 7 of the story she has yet to post… Get on it!!!**

**For those that were doing the math (and maybe checked the Forks High School calendar), Edward left Forks on Tuesday, May 10, 1994. (_Random story fact #2:_ There was an annular eclipse that could be seen across much of North America on that day!) He finally saw her again in their first class on Tuesday, September 6, 2005.**

**If you are looking for a good read, I have these suggestions at the moment:**

**"Bitter Edge" by ginginlee, an all-human fic that has nearly stopped my heart (and made me absolutely despise a very unfit mother!).**

"**Outside the Rain" by la-tessitore, is just amazing and completely owns me right now.**

"**Taken" by BellaLovesEdward729, kept me on edge constantly with a very deranged and creepy kidnapper.**

**The link for the playlist for My Imaginary Friend is on my profile, or here is the web address:**

**www(dot)playlist(dot)com(slash)playlist(slash)19366254859**

**Okay, so I'm going to panhandle for reviews... Reviewers will get a teaser from Chapter 9...**


	9. Chapter 9: Right Where It Belongs

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I blame her for the fact that laundry is left undone and I've learned to survive on less than five hours of sleep a night. I'm sure when she started writing, she had no idea what kind of monster she was creating…**

**Playlist for Chapter Nine – "No One Knows" by Queens of the Stone Age and "Right Where It Belongs" by Nine Inch Nails**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Right Where It Belongs**

~Bella~

The big day had finally arrived. Angela spent Friday night at my house and we were both packed and ready to go when Edward and Alice pulled into my driveway in the silver Volvo.

Alice jumped out of the car and literally bounced up to the door, knocking in rhythm to whatever song she had running through her head.

"Good morning ladies, are you ready to go?" she sang.

"As ready as we'll ever be," I replied, laughing at her display of unbridled energy.

Angela and I stepped out through the door carrying our things and before I realized what was happening, Edward had taken the bags from us and was loading them into the trunk of the Volvo. Alice grabbed our hands and skipped to the car. She opened the door and shoved me into the passenger seat next to Edward, and she and Angela hopped into the back seat. Angela shot a knowing glance at me as she scooted in beside Alice, and I rolled my eyes and grinned at her in return.

Alice's enthusiasm was infectious, and before long we were all laughing and singing along with the songs playing on Edward's iPod. I was taking requests and scrolling through his music selection, which I had to admit, was very impressive. He had songs by every band I had ever heard of and even more that I wasn't familiar with. We eventually decided to play "Name That Tune" by putting his iPod on shuffle and letting it play whatever. It was great fun, and I won most of the rounds. I had a huge smile on my face when Edward said he was impressed with my musical expertise.

Edward drove like a bat out of hell and we made it to Portland in just over four hours. I had no idea how he didn't end up with a ticket – he definitely had a future career in NASCAR written all over him.

Our first stop in Portland was the Pioneer Place Mall, otherwise known as "Heaven" to Alice. I can honestly say that until I met Alice, I never believed anyone could truly live to shop. I had always thought it was a figure of speech, but setting Alice loose in a high-end shopping mall was a formidable sight. Angela and I were glad to be with Alice, because there is no way any of those stores would have let us in the door on our own. Their "Lack of Credit" alarms would have gone off the second we crossed the threshold. They saw Alice and fell all over themselves trying to help her spend an obscene amount of money.

Poor Edward served as Alice's pack mule, loaded down with shopping bags from nearly every designer store in the mall. He had to make several trips out to the car to put the spoils of Alice's shopping war in the Volvo's now limited trunk space. At least he was a good sport about it, or perhaps he was just resigned to Alice's typical shopping habits.

Angela and I stopped to eat in the Food Court while Alice continued on her mission to single-handedly boost the nation's economy. We were happy to be off our feet, both of us thankful that we had worn comfortable shoes. Neither Angela nor I were fashion mavens, we went for function over form, so this was completely new territory for us.

"What do you think of our trip so far?" Angela asked between bites.

"It's been great! Alice is amazing – I wish I had her energy – and Edward is, well… he's… I mean, his… I can't describe…" I stammered. I didn't have words to express how he made me feel.

"I know. I'm so glad they invited us. You and Edward seem to have a lot in common…" she trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"He's great. But he is so far out of my league, Angela. There is no way on earth that a guy like him could ever see anything in a girl like me. Just look at him! He's gorgeous enough to be a Greek god, and then look at me… as plain as a brown paper bag." I frowned, wishing that I was beautiful enough to attract his attention.

~Edward~

The drive to Portland had been the most enjoyable trip I had ever made. Sharing my passion of music with Bella was something I had longed for in the past, but never expected to experience. I was stunned with her knowledge of the artists and songs as we played "Name That Tune" along the way. The only ones she missed were selections from my library of 40's and 50's music.

When we reached the mall, I was worried that Alice was going to run the girls ragged and they would be too tired to enjoy the concert, but they didn't have any trouble keeping up with Forks' own shopping force of nature.

I had to put my foot down, though, when I heard Bella's stomach growling.

"Alice, you have to give them a break and let them stop and eat. They can't keep up with the Paris Hilton of the Undead without some sustenance," I growled under my breath so the girls wouldn't hear.

I could see the relief and gratitude in Bella's expression when I suggested that she and Angela get something to eat while I help Alice cart her purchases to the car.

When we returned to the Food Court area of the mall, the smell of all the different types of food was overwhelming our enhanced senses, so we stayed on the perimeter rather than joining Bella and Angela at their table. It gave me the chance to observe Bella through Angela's thoughts.

_Bella really has it bad for him. I can't believe she thinks she isn't pretty… I wish she could see herself clearly. Edward can hardly take his eyes off of her._

"Bella, you are anything but plain. You only think you are plain because you aren't plastic-perfect like Lauren and Jessica, but you are beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. It isn't about having perfect clothes and perfectly styled hair and perfect make-up. You don't even need make-up! You should see the way Edward looks at you, I'm sure you would think differently if you could see what I see," Angela told her gently.

I watched Bella blush in response.

Bella thought she was plain? How could she not see how beautiful she was? Everything about her was beautiful. There was no other woman on the planet to compare to her – human, vampire, or other. Bella was sheer perfection.

Alice cleared her throat. _Edward, I have an idea. Let's take Bella and Angela to see a movie. Why don't you ask them if they'd like to see the new one?_

I nodded, and followed Alice to the table where Bella and Angela were seated.

"Bella, Angela, we have some time to kill before we can check in to our hotel. Would you like to see 'Flightplan'? It just came out, and the trailers for it look really good." I smiled at Bella, waiting for her response.

Her expression went blank for a moment and then she shook her head as if to clear it. After a brief pause she answered, "Yeah, that would be great. Angela?" She turned to her friend.

Angela nodded. "Sure. I love Jodie Foster – 'Panic Room' is one of my all-time favorite movies."

Alice led the parade to the theater, and we scooted into the center seats of the middle row for the best view. Alice and Angela conveniently ducked into their seats first, leaving Bella and I to sit together. I tried to concentrate on the movie but ended up spending most of it watching Bella's expressions as the plot twisted. When the movie built up to a particularly frightening point, Bella reached over in anticipation and latched onto my forearm with an amazingly strong death grip. Even though my jacket kept her from feeling the cold temperature of my skin, it seemed like jolts of electricity were running up my arm from where she made contact. When she realized what she was doing, her cheeks flamed crimson while she frantically apologized. I could feel the heat from her face.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for grabbing your arm. Sometimes I get carried away when I'm watching a really intense scene in a movie," she whispered.

"It's no problem, Bella. I don't mind at all," I admitted. I hoped there would be more intense scenes before the movie was over.

* * *

After the movie ended, we packed into the Volvo and headed to our hotel. Carlisle had booked rooms for us at the RiverPlace Hotel, a stunning landmark overlooking a marina on the Willamette River. I was anxious to see Bella's reaction when we arrived. I smiled, remembering how excited she was years ago as a little girl when she first saw the treehouse I had built for her. Her eyes grew wide when we pulled onto the drive leading to the hotel, and a huge grin stretched across her face. I could feel the vibrations from her seat as she bounced eagerly, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Well, what do you think? Will this do?" I turned to ask her.

"Holy crow, Edward! It's amazing! I've never stayed anywhere near this nice," she exclaimed.

I winked as I told her, "Wait until you see the rooms!" We would be staying in the fireplace suites, and while they were practical for the fall weather in Portland, they were elegant as well.

We entered the lobby, and Bella and Angela looked around with wide eyes, waiting as I picked up our card keys and arranged for the hotel staff to bring up our belongings.

The sound of a text message chimed from Alice's cell phone. "Carlisle and Esme are already here in their room. We can visit with them before we leave for the concert," Alice announced.

Bella, Angela and Alice entered their room to get ready for the evening and I heard the girls' squeals of delight when they saw the sumptuous modern furnishings and the cheerful fire burning in the room's fireplace. In our adjacent room, Carlisle and Esme chuckled quietly at the girls' reaction.

_I knew this would be fun for them_, Alice thought. _They need to get out and enjoy themselves more often. Granted, the primary purpose of this trip is to keep them from being killed by sadistic vampires in Port Angeles, not necessarily to have fun, but we need to do this again!_

Before long, the girls were dressed and ready to go, so Alice herded them to the room I shared with Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was standing in front of the fireplace with his arm around Esme's waist, when Bella and Angela came in.

Carlisle stepped forward to shake Bella's and then Angela's hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Alice and Edward have spoken so kindly of you," he said warmly.

"Dr. Cullen, thank you so much for allowing us to stay here with your family, we really appreciate this," Bella responded radiantly.

"Please, call me Carlisle, and we are grateful that you have joined us here."

"Welcome, girls, and please don't call me Mrs. Cullen. I'm Esme, and we are thrilled to have you," she introduced herself to Bella and Angela.

Esme pulled Bella into a gentle hug and whispered to Bella, "I'm so glad you could come. You have no idea how much this means to Edward and Alice." _She's beautiful, Edward. I can easily see why you love her so much_.

* * *

The arena was packed full of bodies. The smell of sweat, an endless assortment of colognes, and pungent herbal odors clinging to glassy-eyed concert-goers permeated every inch of the space. Alice, Angela, Bella and I took our seats in the front of the section just to the right of the stage. We had a great view of the bands, and Bella's excitement was tangible.

The opening band, Autolux, finished their set and the members of Queens of the Stone Age took their places. They opened with "Someone's In the Wolf" which merely served as a dark reminder of our long-standing treaty with the Quileute tribe. While hunting near the treaty line, Jasper and Emmett had encountered the distinct foul odor that indicated the shape-shifting gene had currently manifested in at least three members of the tribe.

I worried about Bella's safety around the volatile young wolves. She went to LaPush regularly with her father to visit their friends, the Blacks. Billy Black and his son, Jacob, were the grandson and great-grandson of Ephraim Black, the tribal chief who had negotiated the treaty with Carlisle. I wondered if there was any way I could warn Bella to exercise caution around her Quileute friends without violating the terms of the treaty regarding disclosure.

Her friend Jacob had not phased yet, and I was hoping that he had not inherited the genetic anomaly that turned the young Quileute men into giant wolves as a response to the presence of vampires, but I couldn't trust my luck to hold.

As part of my mind considered Bella's situation with the residents of LaPush, another part was mesmerized watching her enjoying the performance. She knew the lyrics to most of the songs they played, and her body kept time as she sang along.

Everyone was on their feet as Queens of the Stone Age played their closing number, "No One Knows". The entire crowd was dancing and singing with the band. Our little group was waving back and forth to the rhythm, Bella's long hair was swaying along with her movements, and it would brush against me as it swung in my direction, feeling like strands of silk against my skin. I inhaled deeply to catch the scent that was uniquely Bella and felt a smile spreading across my face as I listened to the words of the song.

_I journey through the desert_

_Of the mind_

_With no hope_

_I follow_

_I drift along the ocean_

_Dead lifeboats_

_In the sun_

_They come undone_

_Pleasantly caving in_

_I come undone_

_And I realize you're mine_

_Indeed a fool am I_

_And I realize you're mine_

_Indeed a fool am I_

_Heaven smiles above me_

_What a gift here below_

_But no one knows_

_The gift that you give to me_

_No one knows_

~Bella~

This was turning out to be the best weekend of my life. Sitting in the darkened theater next to Edward, I could feel the atmosphere between us seem to hum with electricity. I fought a nearly irresistible force pulling me toward him, and it took every ounce of my restraint not to touch him. At one point during the movie, the suspense had built to a fever pitch and unintentionally – well, mostly unintentionally – I reached over and grabbed Edward's arm. Even through the fabric of his shirt, the tingly sensations shot through my fingertips and up along my arm. I was only slightly embarrassed, but mostly ecstatic at the fact that I was actually touching him. At least he didn't pull away, or act upset about it.

When we reached the hotel, I was nearly left speechless by the elegant yet inviting surroundings. Each of our rooms had a working fireplace, plush furnishings, and high-end complementary personal hygiene products. The room was so inviting and comfortable that I was actually looking forward to coming back to it after the concert. Angela gave me a look that said she felt the same way about our accommodations.

We got ready quickly, showering and dressing in record time for a group of teenage girls. Alice led us next door to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's room, where Edward was staying.

Meeting Edward's parents was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. They were both breathtakingly beautiful, but I wasn't intimidated by them at all. They made me feel instantly at home, as if I'd known them my entire life. For whatever bizarre reason, I felt as if I _belonged_ with them.

Carlisle, with his blond hair and easy smile was handsome enough to be a movie star, and Esme looked as if she just walked off the silver screen and into the room, her caramel hair framing her face in soft waves. Both had the same honey-gold eyes as Edward and Alice, and they shone with genuine warmth and friendliness.

Esme wrapped me up in a tight hug, and I felt a twinge of sadness in my heart that I couldn't remember ever being touched my own mother. It felt so wonderful that I didn't want Esme to let go of me.

"Carlisle, I wanted to thank you for talking to my Dad, so I could come," I told him.

"It was my pleasure. Charlie is a good man, and the citizens of Forks are lucky to have him around to protect them," Carlisle answered.

"Dad speaks highly of you, too, Carlisle."

"Yes, thank you for speaking with my father, too. I was certain he wouldn't let me miss the Sunday morning service," Angela said.

"I enjoyed talking with your father, Angela. My father was an Anglican minister, so we have a great deal in common."

"It's getting late, we should probably head out now," Edward pointed out, herding Alice, Angela and I toward the door.

"Have a great time at the concert, kids," Carlisle and Esme called to us in unison.

* * *

The concert opened with Autolux, a band that Edward and I didn't know much about. They were okay, but we were anxious to see Queens of the Stone Age and Nine Inch Nails. When the eerie sounds of "Someone's In the Wolf" began, Edward and I grinned at each other. By the time they got to "No One Knows" the entire audience was on their feet, dancing and singing along with the song.

When Trent and the band took the stage, the anticipation had reached a near-frenzy. They rocked through "Pinion", an instrumental song, and progressed into "Love Is Not Enough", a song with excellent lyrics.

The visual effects were phenomenal; it was a veritable feast for the eyes. Added to the fact that Edward smelled amazing, I was quickly nearing sensory overload.

I braced myself, knowing the inevitable was coming (and hoping against hope that Trent would leave it off the set list), and when I finally heard the familiar scratchy beat beginning the song, I knew I had reached new heights in blushing. I could feel the heat radiating off my full-body blush as the explicit lyrics of "Closer" filled the arena. _Please God, kill me now_. I refused to make eye contact with Edward, but I knew he was watching my reaction, and from the far edge of my peripheral vision I could see the corner of his mouth raised in a knowing smirk. As much as I loved the song, I preferred to hear it in private, and not in the company of the glorious boy standing inches away from me.

A huge sigh of relief escaped me as the song came to a close. I still couldn't look at Edward, but Alice winked at me from her end of our group. One look at Angela showed her to be nearly as red as I was. I recognized the irony when "Closer" was followed by "Burn".

My embarrassment had faded by the time I heard the quiet opening guitar notes of "Right Where It Belongs," my favorite Nine Inch Nails song, and then Trent started singing and I was lost in the music.

_See the animal in his cage that you built_

_Are you sure what side you're on?_

_Better not look him too closely in the eye_

_Are you sure what side of the glass you are on?_

_See the safety of the life you have built_

_Everything where it belongs_

_Feel the hollowness inside of your heart_

_And it's all..._

_Right where it belongs_

_What if everything around you_

_Isn't quite as it seems?_

_What if all the world you think you know_

_Is an elaborate dream?_

_And if you look at your reflection_

_Is it all you want it to be?_

_What if you could look right through the cracks?_

_Would you find yourself..._

_Find yourself afraid to see?_

I could feel Edward standing beside me, and the electrical current flowing between us was becoming a presence of its own. In my imagination, he was standing behind me with his arms around my waist, mouth close to my ear, singing the lyrics in his silky-smooth voice. Goosebumps covered my arms, and I shivered involuntarily at the very thought of being touched by him.

~Edward~

My body was warming from the heat pouring from Bella as she blushed furiously when "Closer" started. I could see her from the corner of my eye and noticed that she was turning shades of red that I had never seen before. I felt the corners of my mouth lifting in amusement without my permission, but I couldn't help it… she was so cute when she was embarrassed. That blush alone was worth the price of admission, hotel and gas.

_Edward, she is absolutely adorable!_ Alice thought as she caught my attention and winked at me. Then I caught just a glimpse of one of Alice's visions, and before I could focus on it, Alice was translating the "Closer" lyrics to French. And we think it sounds dirty in English…

All I could catch of Alice's vision was a brief image of Bella and Alice, smiling, with their arms over each other's shoulders. It went so quickly that I couldn't make out any details.

I turned my attention to Bella when she started singing along with "Right Where It Belongs". Her head was tipped back and her eyes were closed, and she had the most beautiful smile as she swayed back and forth in time to the music. The space between us was virtually humming with energy. I wanted so desperately to stand behind her, hold her in my arms, and sing with her. My proximity to Bella must have made her cold, because her skin was covered in goosebumps and she was shivering. To ease her discomfort, I stepped away to increase the distance between our bodies, the pull I felt increasing exponentially with each inch.

The excitement level among the concertgoers had reached fever pitch by the time Nine Inch Nails ended with "Head Like A Hole". The entire crowd had been dancing and jumping, shouting the lyrics along with Trent and company. Bella, Angela, Alice and I were high-fiving, and grinning like fools. It was hands-down the most fun I had experienced in my very long life.

* * *

We made it back to the hotel just after midnight and spent some time visiting with Carlisle and Esme before a huge yawn from Bella indicated that it was time for the girls to get their rest. Alice told them she would join them in a little while and stayed for an informal family meeting.

"You should have seen Bella and Angela when they played 'Closer'!" Alice shrieked. "I've never seen anyone blush so hard before. I thought Bella was going to spontaneously combust!"

I chuckled at the memory of Bella's embarrassment. "It's true," I told Carlisle and Esme, "She turned a shade of red I didn't know was even possible."

"So I take it that great fun was had by all, then?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

Alice could hardly contain herself as she responded, "Oh yes, it was the most fun I've had in decades! And Edward can back me up on this – well, at least from Angela's point of view – the girls had a blast!"

"I'm so happy that they enjoyed themselves, but even more, I'm thankful that you were able to get them out of harm's way," Esme said, as Carlisle nodded in agreement. "I just hope that nobody else was hurt in Port Angeles by those sadistic nomads." She frowned in concern.

I shuddered at the memory of Alice's earlier vision of Angela and Bella being tortured and killed by the evil vampires. Even the traditional vampires we were acquainted with would consider that treatment cruel and unusual. The thought of anyone harming my Bella made my chest clench. If someone were to even attempt to hurt her, I would annihilate them.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thursday everyone!!! I hope you enjoyed the trip to Portland! (I know I would have!) There are links to the music played by both Queens of the Stone Age and Nine Inch Nails on my profile. The setlist site lists all the songs played at the September 24, 2005 concert in Portland (in the order they were played) and links to the video and lyrics for each song. It's pretty cool stuff!**

* * *

**_Random Story Fact #3:_ Regarding Edward's taste in music – from Personal Correspondence with Stephenie Meyer on the Twilight Lexicon:**

**Q:**_**Other than Debussy, what kinds of music does Edward listen to? Does he prefer classical or has he a favorite modern style of music?**_

**A:**** Edward likes a wide range of music (he has a lot of time on his hands for listening). He likes classical, jazz, progressive metal, alternative rock, punk rock, and some emo. He prefers indie rock to mainstream. He doesn't prefer rock over classical–he appreciates both. As a general rule, he doesn't like country.**

**Also, on Stephenie's personal website, she answers a question that refers to Bella's listening choice:**

**Q: **_**What CD is Bella listening to in Chapter Seven (of Twilight)?**_

**A: I took that information out because I wasn't sure how long it was going to take to get **_**Twilight**_** published. If it took ten years, would the band still be cool, or would it be embarrassing? Lucky for me, it didn't take that long, and the band is still quite cool (in my eyes, at least). Bella is listening to Linkin Park. As I am at this very moment.**

**So, in summary, if you want to hear representative "Edward" music, listen to Stephenie's "Midnight Sun" playlist on her website. If you want to hear representative "Bella" music, listen to her "Twilight" playlist.**

* * *

**I would like to offer thanks to my completely amazing Beta and partner in fanfiction crime, A Little Distracted, for everything she does to help me bring this story to you each week. Without her, it would never have seen the light of day.**

**Now for the bad news: I will be out of town on business next week (Denver – here I come!), so I may not be able to post Chapter 10 until I get back, but I promise I will post it as soon as possible.**

**Fics that I'm reading this week – I heart them, hard:**

"**Grasping Darkness" by KiyaRaven**

"**Gloaming" by readingmama**

"**Stranger Than Fiction" by MasenVixen**


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets Are Sinister

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She will eventually rule the world…**

**Playlist for Chapter Ten – "A Modern Myth" by 30 Seconds to Mars, "Porn Star" by Faster Pussycat (WARNING EXPLICIT LYRICS), "Secrets Are Sinister" by Longwave, and "What I've Become" by Patchwork Blue**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Secrets Are Sinister**

~Bella~

Monday morning I woke to the rare occurrence of sunlight streaming through the window into my room. It fit my mood after experiencing the greatest weekend of my life. I was looking forward to seeing Edward at school; after spending two amazing days with him I realized that I only wanted to be around him more. Alice and Angela slept most of the way home from Portland, but I didn't want to waste a single minute of the precious time I had been given to spend with Edward, so I stayed awake. We spent the whole trip talking and singing along with the songs playing on his iPod.

I smiled at the memory as I pulled my truck into its usual spot, noticing when I parked that a small crowd was gathering in the lot. Angela ran over to me before I could even get out of the cab and said frantically, "Bella, I just heard that Lauren and Jessica are missing!"

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"You remember that everyone was going down to First Beach on Saturday, right? Well, Lauren and Jessica were supposed to ride with Mike, but Lauren called him and canceled. She told Mike that she and Jessica had been invited to a party in Port Angeles by one of her friends at Peninsula College, and they were going to drive up early to do some clothes shopping for the party. Nobody's heard from them since."

"Oh my God, Ange, that's horrible! I hope that nothing bad happened and that they're okay. I'll ask Dad after school if he knows anything."

I couldn't believe that Lauren and Jessica were missing.

* * *

When I made it to English, Edward wasn't in class, and Alice was absent from Spanish as well. I hoped that they weren't sick; both of them seemed well enough on Sunday, so if they caught something it must have come on quickly. Disappointment hit me hard as I realized how much Edward's presence meant to me. I needed him like I needed air to breathe.

By lunch time, the entire student body of Forks High School had worked itself into a frenzy over the disappearance of Lauren and Jessica. Speculation and rumors were running wild. Students were talking about forming search parties and heading to Port Angeles after school. Other groups were arranging prayer vigils for the girls.

"I heard that they found Jessica's car abandoned in Port Angeles," Mike announced during Phys Ed.

"Yeah, there's no sign of them anywhere. I bet they were abducted," Tyler added.

I shuddered at the thought of Lauren and Jessica being taken and said a silent prayer for their safe return.

Before the end of the day, all the students received a letter from Principal Greene asking us not to spread any unfounded rumors, and for anyone with information about Lauren and Jessica, no matter how insignificant it might seem, to please contact the authorities.

* * *

As soon as I got home from school, I called the police station.

"Dad, have you heard any news on Lauren and Jessica? The entire school is freaking out about them. Even though they aren't the nicest girls around, we are all worried sick about them."

"No, Bells, we don't have any leads just yet, but the information has been entered into the NCIC Missing Persons system. It's a good thing the girls are still 17, or we would've had to wait to put their information out there. Mrs. Stanley called me in hysterics earlier saying that the authorities were treating this like a case of runaways. Trust me, if you were missing I would move heaven and earth to find you," Charlie's voice cracked with emotion as he told me.

"Is there anything I can do, Dad? Some of the kids at school said they were going to form search parties to start combing around Port Angeles."

"No, honey, you just stay put. I'm good friends with the guys at the Port Angeles PD, and I'm making sure they are taking this seriously. I'm heading up there to help with the dogs, so I'll probably be home late tonight. You be sure to lock up before you go to bed tonight, okay Bells?"

"Sure Dad, I will," I answered.

"I love you, Bells."

"Love you too, Dad."

I tried calling Edward to see if he was at home sick and to tell him what had transpired at school today, but his phone went straight to voicemail. I hung up and sent him a text message to let him know about Lauren's and Jessica's disappearance.

~Edward~

Alice, Jasper and I were hunting when I felt my phone vibrate, so I let the voicemail pick up. I felt it vibrate again, and pulled it out of my pocket to see that there was a text message from Bella.

**-Edward, missed you and Alice in school today. Hope you two are okay. Lauren and Jessica are missing. They went to PA Saturday and never came home.**

"WHAT?" I yelled in surprise.

Alice and Jasper were by my side instantly.

"What's going on, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I just heard from Bella, and I think those sadistic nomads killed Lauren and Jessica," I explained, showing them Bella's text message. "Alice, did you see anything?" I growled.

"No, I didn't, but I wasn't watching for them either, I was only keeping tabs on Bella," she snapped.

Jasper tensed immediately. _This is NOT Alice's fault, Edward, back off._

"I know it isn't, and I'm not mad at Alice. I'm angry that this is too close for comfort. I just want to keep Bella safe."

"Just stop for a minute and let me concentrate," Alice said, holding her hand up with her palm facing me as she scanned the future.

I watched intently as her vision developed.

_Carlisle was working the night shift at the hospital when Lauren and Jessica were brought in to the ER by their parents. Both of the girls were scantily dressed and looked like they could use a shower, and their eyes were red and puffy._

"_Dr. Cullen, can you please test my daughter for drugs and STD's, please?" Mrs. Stanley asked as she pushed a trembling Jessica forward._

"_Yes, please run the tests on Lauren as well," Mr. Mallory choked out in a gruff voice, his ears red from embarrassment. Lauren's head was bowed in shame._

"_First of all, I want to say that I'm thankful to see that the girls have returned safely. It must be a great relief to all of you," Carlisle told the sheepish girls and their angry parents._

"_Can you tell me what happened?" he asked kindly as he examined Jessica's pupils with his penlight._

"_Well, this friend of Lauren's from Port Angeles invited us to a party on Saturday. We were supposed to go to First Beach with Mike and Tyler, but we thought it would be more fun to party with the college kids. I told my mom I was spending the night at Lauren's, and she told her parents that she was staying at my house, so we wouldn't get in trouble if we spent the night in Port Angeles. I drove us up early so we could shop for clothes to wear to the party, and then we went to her friend's house and changed clothes._

"_While we were at the party, Lauren's friend told us that his cousin in Los Angeles worked in the movie industry, and was looking for some aspiring actresses for a new movie he was involved with. We had each had a few drinks at the party, and it sounded like a good idea at the time, so it wasn't hard for him to talk us into taking a road trip with him to Los Angeles. We got to his cousin's apartment Sunday night, and he promised to take us to the studio on Monday morning._

"_On Monday, he took us to a run-down building on the edge of town and had us change into these clothes for a 'screen test' as he called it. When we walked into the room for the screen test, we saw that the other two girls there were naked. It turned out that it he was making a porno._

"_Lauren and I ran out as soon as we saw what was going on, and we wanted to call home but our cell phones were dead. So we walked around until we found a place with a pay phone and called her mom. We were scared because on the way, several cars pulled over and asked us how much we charged for our services… _

"_Mr. Mallory flew down to pick us up and as soon as we got back to Forks, he brought us here and my mom met up with us, and now we're grounded for life, and we didn't DO anything that we need to be tested for," she sobbed_.

_Carlisle shook his head sympathetically, and did his best to keep a straight face._

"Well, at least we know they didn't run into the nomads," I said after relaying the vision to Jasper.

"I hate to admit it," Jasper said with a grin, "but from everything Alice has told me about those gals it wouldn't break my heart if the nomads _had_ finished them off. Maybe this little misadventure will fix their wagon."

Alice laughed, "Yeah, Lauren and Jessica will be too busy with their own trouble when they go back to school tomorrow to cause problems for anybody else for a while." _Karma can be such a bitch_, she thought gleefully.

"Alice, is there anything you can pick up about the nomads? I'd feel a lot better if I knew what they had planned. I can't have Bella at risk."

"No, Edward, I can't see them doing anything in the near future," she answered after a moment's pause.

"Just the same, until I know they are gone, I'm not going to let Bella out of my sight."

Jasper and Alice ran back towards the house, and I ran to Bella's, to take my customary perch in the tree beside her room. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her sit down at her desk to work on her homework.

When I saw Bella pick up her cell phone and scowl at it, I remembered that I hadn't returned her text message. I waited for a few minutes, and then responded.

**-Alice and I are fine, we were helping Esme. Missed seeing you, too. Any word on Lauren and Jessica?**

I watched a smile cross her face when she received the message, and then her brows furrowed as she typed her response.

**-No. Dad said they were taking the dogs to search around PA.**

**-I hope the girls are alright. Let me know if you hear anything.**

**-I will. See you tomorrow?**

Alice had said that the weather in Forks would return to its typical pattern of gray skies and intermittent rain on Tuesday.

**-Yes, I'll be there.**

**-K. Bye then.**

**-Have a good night, Bella.**

**-You too, Edward.**

She cradled the phone to her heart for a moment, with a wistful expression on her beautiful face. My heart swelled with happiness.

~Bella~

Tuesday morning at school was a zoo when Lauren and Jessica showed up after sending the entire community of Forks and the good citizens of Port Angeles into a panic. Apparently they had taken a trip to Los Angeles to become porn stars, or so the rumor went.

Mike Newton was merciless, singing "Bow-chicka-wow-wow, chicka-wow-wow" and grabbing the air and doing pelvis thrusts every time he saw either Lauren or Jessica. It was the first time I had ever seen either of them blush and I actually felt bad for them. In their defense, I heard them tell Angela that they were mortified when they found out what type of movie they were about to try out for, and that they called to come home as soon as they could find a pay phone.

Snickers could be heard up and down the hallway between classes as news of the girls' fall from grace spread like wildfire through the school. In the lunchroom, Tyler and Eric approached Lauren and Jessica with a "script" for a home movie they wanted to produce. The girls blanched and left the room.

Alice and Edward had invited Angela and I to sit with them at their usual table, and I could hear Alice giggling under her breath as Lauren and Jessica scurried by on their way out. I could see that Edward was struggling to keep his lips straight, and he eventually lost the battle and smirked. Even Angela was having a hard time keeping her laughter contained. We all sat there and broke down with laughter until we couldn't breathe, and then we laughed some more.

When it was time to leave for class, I noticed once again that Edward and Alice had pushed their food around on their trays, but hadn't eaten any of it. I wondered why they bothered to buy food that they never ate.

Lauren and Jessica maintained a low profile during gym and again in Calculus class. They never looked up from their desks until the bell rang, and then they made a mad dash to get out of the classroom.

Edward waited for me to gather my things and walked with me to my locker.

"I really had fun at the concert and the movie," he said. "We should do something again, sometime."

_I would do anything you want_, I thought to myself. "Do you have something in mind?"

"I have to go out of town with my family this weekend, but I was thinking maybe next Friday I could take you out to dinner and a movie, if that's alright with you," he answered.

"Sure, I'd love to." I think my smile must have covered my whole face.

He returned my smile with a huge grin of his own, and I thought I could nearly die from happiness.

~Edward~

I swear my heart nearly restarted when Bella agreed to go out with me. The time we had spent together on the trip to Portland was the best I had ever experienced, and I couldn't wait to lavish more attention on her. Every minute with Bella was a little piece of heaven on earth.

I walked her out to her truck and said goodbye before Alice met me. I dropped Alice off at the house and then ran back to Bella's house to resume my watch. It terrified me to leave her alone for any length of time until I could be certain that the nomads would not harm her.

I hadn't been outside her house very long when an old VW Rabbit pulled up in her driveway behind her truck, and a tall, muscle-bound Quileute boy got out. I watched with clenched fists as he made his way to the door and rang the doorbell.

_What a crazy weekend_, he thought. _I wonder what Bella will think about what happened._

"Jake! What's up?" she shouted as she opened the door, and then grabbed the boy in a hug.

"You look like you've grown half a foot in the last week. And your muscles! Damn, Jake! You need to lay off the steroids," she said, laughing.

I growled lowly as he held her to his massive frame and swung her around.

"Bella, you'll never believe what happened this past weekend," he told her after he released her.

"Try me."

They walked into the kitchen and sat at the small table. Jake proceeded to tell Bella about the unusual events of the past weekend.

"So everyone is at the bonfire at First Beach, and Leah shows up with her cousin, Emily Young. Sam had been waiting there at the beach with Jared and Paul, and when Leah and Emily walked up, he just stood there for a minute staring at Emily with the weirdest look I'd ever seen. Then he practically fell all over himself to meet Emily, and acted like Leah didn't even exist."

_Poor Leah, she was crushed by the way Sam ignored her and chased after Emily. I wish I could do something to make her happy... If I were lucky enough to have her I'd never leave her for someone else_, Jake thought longingly.

I felt my jealousy subside as I recognized that Jake was infatuated with Leah, and did not harbor any romantic feelings for Bella.

I listened with renewed interest as Jacob continued his story.

~Bella~

"I just don't get it. Sam and Leah have been together, totally nuts for each other, for all these years. Everyone was sure that they would end up married. Now, out of the blue, Sam's in love with her cousin Emily? I mean, first he disappears for two weeks; nobody has a clue where he could be… Leah and his mom were checking all the hospitals and everything, and now he up and dumps the love of his life for someone he just met?" Jacob said angrily, pacing in my kitchen.

"I don't know, Jake, it does seem weird." _Bizarre, actually_. I had to admit, I was shocked myself at the drastic change in Sam's behavior. Poor Leah wasn't taking it very well, either. She had been frantic with worry when Sam had disappeared three weeks ago. When he finally showed up two weeks later, he wouldn't tell her where he'd been or what had happened. He just told her to drop the subject every time it came up. Leah confessed to me that he would get angry and start to shake if she did ask him anything, and it scared her, so she decided to let it go. She had never been afraid of him before. She really loved Sam, and stood by him regardless of the strange circumstances of his disappearance.

Then Leah had to watch Sam fall in love with her cousin Emily. It broke my heart for her. It was obviously bothering Jake pretty bad, too. He'd had a crush on Leah for as long as I could remember, and seeing her so despondent was taking its toll on him.

"Strange things are afoot at the rez," Jake pointed out as he paced anxiously back and forth through the tiny kitchen. "Paul and Jared have started following Sam around like fangirls. They never had anything to do with Sam before, and now they're his best buds? What the hell?"

"Please sit down, Jake, you're making me dizzy," I told him.

"Sorry, Bells, I'm just really agitated right now. Seems like the universe is turning upside down, and I don't know what to do about it." He took a seat, and let out a heavy sigh.

"Jake, you don't need to carry the world on your shoulders. None of this is your fault you know, we just need to keep our eyes open for anything else weird."

"Speaking of, my dad is completely weirded out about that Cullen family. You have a couple of them in your school, don't you? My dad and the rest of the Tribal Council have had their panties in a bunch ever since they moved here. We're not even allowed to go to the hospital in Forks anymore because Dr. Cullen works there. Dad swears they're dangerous. Stupid superstitions," Jake huffed.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I'm in any danger from the Cullens. Edward and his sister, Alice, are really, really nice. Angela and I went with them last weekend to see Nine Inch Nails at the Rose Garden in Portland. We had a great time!"

"Wait, wait… you actually went out of town with them?" Jake asked incredulously.

"Yes, someone gave their dad four tickets and he thought Edward and Alice would enjoy it, and they invited us to go. So we drove down to Portland last Saturday morning and spent the afternoon shopping with Alice; she is a certified shopaholic! Then we went to the concert and stayed in a really nice hotel afterward. Angela and I shared a room with Alice and Edward stayed in a room with his parents. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are wonderful people, too… they made Angela and I feel like family. Then we drove back on Sunday morning.

"They have been nothing but nice to me. And how in the world can Dr. Cullen be dangerous? He helps people, for crying out loud! Or is he running some sort of secret black-market organ harvesting operation? Is that it?" My voice had gone up an octave by the time I finished my rant.

If there was anything that I disliked intensely, it was prejudice of any kind. I couldn't understand the tribe's distrust of the Cullens. Charlie had made very glowing remarks about how great Dr. Cullen was – a world class surgeon, he'd said – and how lucky the citizens of Forks were that Mrs. Cullen wanted to live in a small town.

"No, nothing like that. According to dad, they are supposed to be this clan of 'Cold Ones' that are the 'natural enemies' of our tribe." Jake even made air quotes as he spoke. "I know you've heard the stories about Quileutes being descended from wolves at least a hundred times. Have I ever told you the story of the treaty?"

"No, what treaty?" I asked.

"Back when my great-grandfather was the chief of the tribe, there was a group of 'Cold Ones' that had moved into the area. My great-grandfather and the other protectors of the tribe supposedly could turn into wolves that were able to kill the 'Cold Ones'. Legend has it that the wolves were the _only_ creatures that could kill them. My great-grandfather recognized that this clan of 'Cold Ones' were different from the others, and they convinced him that they didn't harm people, that they fed from animals instead. So anyway, their leader and my great-grandfather made a treaty that forbade any of them from setting foot on our land, and in return we would leave them alone and not expose their identity to the 'pale-faces', although they were paler than any white people could ever hope to be." Jacob paused and watched my reaction.

My curiosity got the best of me. "Okay, I have to ask. What are 'Cold Ones', anyway?"

"We call them bloodsuckers. You call them vampires," Jacob answered slowly, for dramatic effect.

"So the Cullens are like these vampires that your great-grandfather met?"

"No, they are the _same_ ones. The treaty was made with Dr. Carlisle Cullen. There were five of them at that time, three males and two females. Since then they have been joined by another male and female."

I took a deep breath and released it through my clenched teeth. Then I reached across the table and smacked the side of Jake's head. "Jacob Black, you are so full of shit!"

"Hey! I only tell it like I hear it. I think the tribal elders have been smoking something other than tobacco," Jake replied, laughing. "Ouch – that hurt!" He rubbed the side of his head.

"I'm sure it hurt me more than it hurt you. Your head is REALLY hard!" I said, massaging my hand for good measure.

"So what are you fixing for dinner anyway? I'm starving." Jake was practically a permanent fixture in our house at dinner time. Charlie teased Jake about it all the time, saying he was going to have to get a second job just to be able to afford Jake's groceries.

We slipped back into our regular routine and the strangeness of the afternoon's conversation wound its way to the back of my mind.

~Edward~

I couldn't believe that Jacob Black had revealed our secret to Bella. I sat in the tree, nearly shaking with anger. Did the senseless child not realize that he had violated the treaty by telling Bella about us?

At least she didn't believe him, and his thoughts indicated that apparently he didn't put much faith into the tribal stories, either.

Nevertheless, I would have to ask Alice if she saw anything in Bella's future as a result of the young Quileute exposing our true nature.

I called Alice's cell and she picked up before it even rang.

"No Edward, I can't see anything going on with Bella and any of her Quileute friends. It's strange, when I try to see her future, it's all blurry and I can't make any sense of it, kind of like trying to see the bottom of a muddy pond. I can't explain it. I've never experienced anything like this before. It really makes me nervous, Edward. I wish I knew what was happening," she said, the frustration evident in her voice.

That was certainly odd, and unsettling as well. I had always relied on Alice's visions to help guide my actions, even when she wouldn't share the details with me, and now it seemed that we were running blind. I didn't like it, not one little bit.

"I guess we'll just have to watch and play it by ear," I told her.

With this new development, I realized without a doubt that there was no way I'd be more than a heartbeat away from Bella.

* * *

~Bella~

Charlie had made plans for us to go over to the Blacks on Sunday to watch a Seahawks game on their new TV. Jake had been bragging that it took up most of their living room. Late that Saturday night, the phone rang. I could hear Charlie from upstairs in my room.

"Billy, aren't you usually asleep by now? What's going on?"

Apparently Billy had a long story to tell, because a few minutes had passed when Charlie responded, "Well Billy, I'm sorry to hear that. I sure hope he feels better soon."

Billy said something else and Charlie replied, "Yeah, we'll have to take a rain check on seeing your new big screen."

Charlie hung up the phone and clomped up the stairs. "Hey Bells, Jacob's sick so we won't be going over to visit with the Blacks tomorrow after all. Billy told me that their doctor said it's real contagious, so he doesn't want to Jake to have any visitors until whatever he's got has run its course."

"Wow – that's weird. Jake never gets sick. I hope he gets over it quickly," I told Charlie.

Things were getting a little… strange.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thursday everyone! It seems like it took forever for Thursday to get here this week… I've been in Denver since Monday, and get to fly home today.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the twist in Chapter 10; this was one of the chapters I've been most excited to post. You may have noticed that I have more songs on the playlist for this chapter than most. Well, that's what it took for me to be able to write the various portions of the chapter! Also, if you don't like explicit lyrics, I recommend skipping "Porn Star"… although I can easily see Mike and Tyler singing something like it at our favorite mean girls.**

**Here's wishing my beta and best friend, A Little Distracted, a very speedy recovery from her surgery. The Blue October concert awaits!**

**Huge thanks also to FangMom for pre-reading the chapter and providing general guidance and awesome comments!**

**Reviewers will get lots of love and a teaser from Chapter 11...**

**The link for the playlist for My Imaginary Friend is on my profile, or here is the web address:**

**www(dot)playlist(dot)com(slash)playlist(slash)19366254859**

**Fics I'm enjoying now:**

"**Across the Universes" by FantasyMother**

"**Last Tango in Forks" by Awesomesauce76**

"**The Education of Professor Cullen" by sheviking**


	11. Chapter 11: Protege Moi

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Lucky woman.**

**WARNING****: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT FOR MATURE READERS. IF YOU ARE BELOW THE AGE OF CONSENT OR ARE OFFENDED BY ADULT CONTENT, STOP READING NOW, GO DIRECTLY TO CHAPTER TWELVE, DO NOT PASS GO, DO NOT COLLECT $200… YOU CAN RETURN NEXT WEEK FOR CHAPTER TWELVE. JUST PRETEND CHAPTER ELEVEN IS A FADE-TO-BLACK. IF THIS APPLIES TO YOU - CLOSE THIS WINDOW - NO PEEKING!**

**Playlist for Chapter Eleven – "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails (WARNING EXPLICIT LYRICS), "Protège Moi" by Placebo, "Sadeness, Pt. 1" by Enigma, and "Black Swan" by Thom Yorke (WARNING EXPLICIT LYRICS)**

**Yes, I know, lots of songs for a really short chapter. They all help with the imagery. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but quality over quantity…**

**This chapter takes place during the week of Chapter Ten, starting with Tuesday night after Jacob spills the beans to Bella, and ending on Sunday night, when Jacob is allegedly "sick".**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Protège Moi**

~Edward~

I watched Bella eating dinner with Charlie and her friend Jacob. A not-so-small part of me was jealous of Jacob's position, and wished desperately that I could be human again, sitting and eating with Bella.

When they had finished their dinner, Jacob left to return to the reservation, and Charlie watched sports on the television while Bella cleaned up the dishes from the meal. I could hear her humming a tune, and after a few bars I recognized Nine Inch Nails' "Closer" and my breath hitched in surprise. I struggled to connect my thoughts as the lyrics twisted chaotically in a whirlwind through my mind.

I barred the more explicit words of the chorus from my thoughts as something I couldn't even consider, and concentrated on specific lines within the verses.

…_You let me complicate you… _My presence in Bella's life only made hers more difficult.

…_I've got no soul to sell_… My soul had been lost along with my humanity nearly a century ago.

…_My whole existence is flawed… _Indeed.

…_You make me perfect_… I desperately wanted to be, for Bella.

…_Help me become somebody else_… I don't want to be a monster.

…_You are the reason I stay alive_… Absolutely and without question.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly. Every waking moment spent with Bella was bliss, and watching her as she slept and listening to her sleep-talking provided a glimpse of her thoughts that I wasn't afforded when she was conscious. She had slept peacefully most nights, with very few words that I could distinguish. She did say my name several times, sighing each time. It made my frozen heart flutter. The only other thing that stood out was when she laughed and said, "Jake, you're an idiot. There's no such thing as vampires!" and then rolled over on her stomach, the pillow muffling whatever else she had to say.

_Yes, Bella, Jacob Black is an idiot, but he's right about this topic…_

Sunday night was different. Bella was having a nightmare, writhing, her limbs flailing in her twisted sheets. I couldn't stand to sit by and watch her suffering. I had to comfort her so I quickly slipped through her window into her bedroom. The second I was in her room, I was assaulted by _it_. The smell… _Mother of God… the smell_. It filled the room with its mesmerizing essence. It was definitely not her typical scent that I was accustomed to. It was rich and dark and overwhelming and I was drowning in it, paralyzed by it. It permeated every molecule of my being and made every cell harder, if such a thing were even possible. I was completely frozen in place, hypnotized by the scene in front of me, unable to tear myself away even if the entire Volturi guard had been vaulting through the window after me.

She was dreaming, but it soon became readily apparent that she wasn't having a nightmare. Her breathing was heavy and erratic, punctuated by gasps and moans. Her heart was pounding and her skin was covered in a light sheen of perspiration. Soft waves of mahogany hair were spread across her pillow, and damp tendrils clung to her face and neck. I desperately wished I could hear her thoughts. What I wouldn't give to know exactly what she was dreaming about…

"Edward, please… I need to feel you."

_Oh my God. How can I resist THAT?_

"_Unf_…_Yes_… so _good_…" She stilled for a moment.

_What am I doing Bella? _I wasn't sure if I was asking what I was doing in her room, or in her dream.

"Edward… please… harder," she panted, followed by another moan and more writhing.

"Oh! Don't stop… that's perfect… _Edward,_ _yes!_"

_Aaaah_…

I couldn't think. My mental faculties completely escaped me. They had long since checked out and were in another time zone by this point. I could only watch as her hands fisted tightly in the sheets and her body arched up off her little bed as she tensed and trembled for what seemed to be an eternity.

"_Oh God, Edward… YES!_" she cried out as her climax washed over her and she collapsed back to the bed.

_Sweet Jesus._ It was the most beautiful, and definitely the most erotic, thing I had ever seen.

A groan escaped my lips as the intoxicating scent grew even stronger. I was so hard I could have cut glass; the zipper on my jeans gave up in protest and broke.

For decades I had been subjected to the constant onslaught of the thoughts of hormonal teenagers by day and my amorous siblings and parents by night, but I never had _any_ idea of what it was _really_ like. I had never felt physical need for anything other than blood. Until now. Now I was overcome by blinding _want_, acute _need_. I had never wanted anything as badly as I wanted to feel Bella's body writhing beneath me, to feel how tight and wet she would be around me. I longed to have her body intertwined with mine, clinging to me as I pounded into her, bringing us both to the edge of oblivion only to fall over and over again. Crushing desire sang through my empty veins and I wanted nothing more than to give her what she so obviously desired.

I felt my muscles convulsing in waves of ecstasy and wetness spreading on my boxers, my growl vibrating through my chest as my orgasm ripped through me. It went on for what seemed like hours, until my trembling knees buckled and I collapsed to the floor. I hadn't even been aware that I was touching myself until after the fact.

Nothing I had ever experienced in my century-plus existence could compare to _that_ sensation. I finally got it. Now I understood the fascination that occupied the minds of those around me most of the time. _Oh. My. God_. It was better than blood. _So much better_.

The fog finally lifted somewhat and my higher intellect began to function again. The first thought that crossed my mind was that Charlie would have heard Bella or me and come to investigate. I listened for his footsteps but only heard his resonating snores. The second thought was _what the hell have I done?_ I should have left the instant that I realized what was happening. It was completely inappropriate for me to be in Bella's room while she was having an erotic dream about me, and far more inappropriate for me to participate, even if only from a safe distance via fantasy.

I jumped back through Bella's window and hit the ground running at my top speed, filled with shame for my impropriety. What I had done was unspeakable and unpardonable. _God help me! _How would Bella ever forgive me if she had known of my voyeuristic interlude in her bedroom while she slept?

I had to find a way to keep this monster chained and locked in the basement. I couldn't allow myself to act on these feelings for Bella. Giving in to my baser instincts would only cause her harm. I would have to redouble my efforts to protect her from the monster within me.

~Bella~

I had to be dreaming. There was no other explanation. For starters, I was naked. Edward was with me, and he was naked as well. Naked Edward added to the equation definitely equaled dream. That, or I had died and gone to heaven.

Edward was wrapped around me, his hands seemingly everywhere all at once. I was surrounded by his intoxicating, delicious scent. He was kissing me, our lips moving together, and then his tongue darted out to lick my bottom lip where I had chewed on it repeatedly from constant frustration. I opened my mouth to feel his tongue ravaging mine, his mouth possessing me, tasting the sweetness of him, his hands blazing trails of icy heat across my body. I was lost in him, in the sensations he was bringing out in me.

His mouth was on my neck, licking and sucking lightly at the tender, sensitive spot he had discovered below my ear. A tingly sensation radiated from the spot down through my body, and concentrated in my abdomen. He nibbled his way down the side of my neck to my shoulder, across my collar bone to the hollow of my throat, and I shivered with excitement. I had never felt anything like this, and I definitely didn't want it to stop.

I heard a moan fill the room. _Was that me?_ _Yep, it sure was._ I couldn't find it in myself to feel embarrassed.

His hands were on my chest now, learning the curves of my breasts, his thumbs gently brushing across the hard tips, sending jolts of electricity straight through me to the junction of my legs.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God_, played on a loop through my lust-addled brain. I might have been chanting it aloud as well, I couldn't really tell and at that point I didn't even care.

Moving lower, his hands gained confidence as they explored and mapped the contours of my body. His long fingers ghosted across my overheated flesh, followed by his lips and tongue. My hands were tangled in his soft, silky hair, and every nerve ending in my body was screaming for more. He ran his hands down my hips, and then made the circuit back along the inside of my thighs. I gasped as he made contact where I had so desperately wanted his touch. His fingers danced through my soaked folds and slipped into my overheated core. The flames leapt into a full inferno and I knew if I had to wait much longer for him that I would go mad from desire.

"Edward, please… I need to feel you," I whimpered.

Our eyes met and I could see the same desire within my own mirrored in his liquid gold gaze. He moved over me slowly and hovered there, prolonging my agony just a little bit longer, and then positioned himself above my entrance. "_Unf… _" I gasped as he pushed into me in one swift motion. "_Yes!_" I had never felt complete until that moment, but I knew unequivocally that I was his and that he was a part of me, that together our two souls created one entity.

"So _good_…" We both held still for a moment to appreciate the sensation of being one.

We began moving together and the sensations rocketed through my body, from my center out through my fingers and toes. The friction where our bodies were joined was amazing, but I needed more.

"Edward… please… harder," I managed to breathe out between his thrusts.

His eyes darkened and that heart-stopping crooked smile appeared on his face. He withdrew until he was almost completely out and suddenly drove back into me, and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Oh!" I cried out. "Don't stop!"

He repeated the action, faster and more forcefully and I couldn't help but moan at the indescribable pleasure it elicited. If he kept this up I was literally going to explode.

"That's perfect… _Edward,_ _yes_."

My hips were rising to meet his and we set a frantic tempo as we raced toward our peak. My legs were clamped around the back of his thighs and I could feel his muscles tensing as he got closer to release. Every part of me was taut as a bow string, and I felt the heat building inside my center, knowing that it was about to erupt. His lips crashed down on mine and that was all I needed to push me over the edge. It felt as if I had dissociated from my body and I was hurtling through a void beyond time and space.

"_Oh God, Edward… YES!_" I cried out, blissful spasms crashing like waves over my body as I came, clenching tightly around him. He emptied himself into me with a groan and collapsed over me, panting.

We struggled for a few moments to catch our breath, and then curled up side by side, arms encircling each other and legs entwined. He placed soft kisses all over my face, and I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that I was where I was meant to be.

"I love you, Edward," I said as he tucked a damp strand of my hair behind my ear.

"As I love you," he whispered.

I let out a deep sigh of contentment, and snuggled closer against his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thursday everyone! I hope you all had a great week.**

***Raises head from behind hiding place and shyly waves* So there you have it – my first lemon ever, and boy was I nervous about posting it. MIF has been such a sweet little story so far, but this is Fanfiction folks! We don't have to do the whole "fade-to-black" thing if we don't want to! (Woohoo!) I've been waiting impatiently with my fingers crossed hoping that it didn't disappoint… (Again, I'm reminded of one of our old team mottos: "Try not to suck so bad!")**

**I would like to take a moment to point out that yes, Edward and Bella are both virgins (STILL - even after this chapter!). Edward had never even had the SLIGHTEST interest in anything carnal up to this point (especially Tanya's propositions, ewww - heaven only knows where that thing's been). He had been "exposed" to other people's thoughts about sex, but it never did anything for him. Pretty much the same with Bella, there were no guys that remotely interested her, so her hormones hadn't kicked in until now.**

**_Random story fact #4:_ WebMD reports that one study found about 33% of women have some kind of sleeping orgasm. In the study, the younger women reported it more often than the older women. Dr. David Delvin and Christine Webber report: ****Women don't do this very often, but it does happen - especially at times when they're 'highly charged' sexually. When we were writing our book The Big 'O' (Hodder: 1995), a sizeable number of women reported to us that their first ever orgasm was in a dream.**

**Thanks always to my beta and bestest, Christine (A Little Distracted) for putting up with my paranoia about my lemon-writing. Without her, I would be rocking back and forth curled up in the fetal position in a corner somewhere, muttering quietly to myself… She is supposed to be finishing Chapter 7 of a vamp fic that she hasn't posted yet, that you good readers are being deprived of. Get to it woman! The whip has officially been cracked! (And you like it, I know you do...)**

**I'd like to shout out to FangMom, for pre-reading this chapter and providing a running commentary that was more fun to read than the chapter was. You had me rolling! Your cigarettes are in the mail!**

**Fic recs for the week:**

**"Spy Games" by Jenn1987**

**"The Hunt" by AcrossTheSkyInStars**

**"Be Somebody" (a steamy one-shot) by MsRobPattzMasen**

**Reviewers will get a teaser for Chapter 12…**

***Ducks back down into hiding position***


	12. Chapter 12: Two Steps Back

**Twilight = Not Mine. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She is a very nice lady who lets us play with her creations.**

**And now back to our regularly scheduled program, already in progress…**

**Playlist for Chapter Twelve – "Two Steps Back" by Jordan Millar & The Question and "Balance Beam" by Blue October **

**Chapter Twelve – Two Steps Back**

* * *

~Edward~

"I'm on my way," Alice said as soon as I answered my cell phone. I was just about to call and ask her to come take my place outside of Bella's room to protect her while I ran to clear my head after the evening's events. Sometimes having a psychic sister saved a lot of time otherwise wasted on explaining one's situation. Of course, it also meant that Alice had witnessed the whole sordid incident.

I slowed to a human's jogging pace as Alice approached.

_Edward, you can't run every time you experience a new emotion from being around Bella._

"Just give me time to process it, Alice," I replied.

"So Bella had an erotic dream about you… and a pretty good one from the way it looked… There's nothing wrong with that. I don't see why you're getting so bent out of shape about it."

I sighed. How would she ever understand?

"Don't you get it? I nearly lost it back there. I was fighting with every ounce of my strength to not take Bella then and there. I could kill her you know. One wrong move, the tiniest crack in my control, and I could break her beyond repair. I love her Alice, with everything that I am. If I hurt her, I would end myself."

"Edward, please listen. You WON'T hurt her. Every fiber of your being has been conditioned to keep her safe," Alice reassured me.

"But how do I know that I won't let my guard down, Alice? I can't be sure and I am not willing to take the risk. I won't touch her. I can't," I croaked, my voice filled with agony.

"You just have to believe in yourself. Bella believes in you, and we believe in you. I wish there were a way I could convince you…" Alice stopped speaking mid-sentence, and looked up at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Look, Edward, you left too soon." She smiled sadly as she replayed her memory of the vision she'd experienced beforehand. "If you had stayed, you would have seen this…"

In Alice's vision, I saw Bella sleeping in her bed, lying peacefully on her side, her face lit up with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen as she sighed, "I love you, Edward." I felt my dead heart leap in my chest.

"As I love you, Bella," I whispered to myself.

She loves me.

_She loves me!_

* * *

The next morning I waited for Bella in the school parking lot. If I were still human, my heart would have been pounding in anticipation. I was impatient to see her, and yet I was nervous about how I would respond to her nearness after what had happened the night before. Finally her rusted monstrosity of a vehicle roared into Bella's usual parking spot.

_Don't think about her dream… don't think about her dream… don't think about her dream…_

"Good morning, Bella. Did you have a good weekend?" I asked, knowing full well that she had a _very_ good end of the weekend. _Must not think about her dream!_ It didn't help that she had what appeared to be a full-body blush in progress. _This is not awkward in the least_.

_Don't think about her dream!_

I steeled myself to react calmly when I responded to her question about my "trip" with my family. In reality, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie went to Goat Rocks Wilderness to hunt larger game. I stayed in Forks, with Alice and Jasper. At first, I had refused to leave my watch over Bella to go hunt. Alice truly loved Bella, and Jasper would support Alice in anything, and together they convinced me that they were capable of protecting her while I obtained nourishment so they agreed to watch over Bella when I needed to hunt. I was beyond grateful to my family for standing behind me in my mission to protect Bella from any harm, including the sadistic nomads.

Bella and I continued talking and laughing on our way into the school. By the time we reached the classroom for Bella's advisory, my anxiety had calmed, and I could relax and enjoy her presence.

~Bella~

I woke up Monday sticky and covered with sweat, but feeling more rested than I had since I first moved to Forks. I remembered dreaming about Edward, and a blush covered me from head to toe. I'm sure he would wonder why I couldn't look him in the eye when we saw each other at school. This was definitely an awkward situation I'd never found myself in before.

My breakfast Pop-Tart remained uneaten for once, as there was no room left over in my stomach with the butterflies that had moved in. Hopefully Edward wouldn't notice how nervous I was this morning. I had ended up washing off my failed attempt at applying makeup… my hand had been shaking so badly that my mascara ended up looking like a Zorro mask around my eyes. I took one last look in the mirror and gave up. I was as ready to face him as I would ever be.

The parking lot was mostly empty when I pulled the truck into its usual spot, but leaning against his shiny Volvo, looking more like a Greek god than should be legal, was the subject of my most vivid dream ever. I gathered my courage and got out of the truck as he walked toward me.

"Good morning, Bella. Did you have a good weekend?" Edward said as he joined me and we headed to class. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi Edward, it was fine." I asked, trying not to make eye contact, my cheeks flaming. "How did your trip with your family go?"

"It was nice. We went hiking at Goat Rocks Wilderness. My family is really into the outdoors, so we take off every chance we get. When we start to get better weather, we'll spend a lot of time camping. It means enough to my parents that they even take us out of school to go when the weather is nice," he answered.

"Wow! I can't imagine getting to miss school to go hiking, but then, I'd probably end up breaking both my legs. I'm not the most coordinated person around."

Edward laughed and winked at me as he said, "Yeah, I've heard that somewhere before."

"From who!" I nearly shouted, embarrassed to the core.

"Some girl in my gym class, goes by Bella. You've heard of her?"

"I may have," I answered, grinning from ear to ear.

By the time Edward dropped me off at advisory, my apprehension over my dream had worn off, and we were back in our conversational comfort zone again.

* * *

"Don't forget we agreed last week to go on a date this Friday," Edward reminded me as school let out at the end of the day.

"Unless I were in a coma, it would be physically impossible for me to forget about it," I told him.

His laughter filled the hallway as we walked to my locker.

"So, there are three movies showing at the theater, 'Flightplan', which we've already seen, 'Serenity', a science fiction movie, and 'The Greatest Game Ever Played', a historical movie about a young unknown golfer who ends up winning the 1913 U.S. Open."

"Oh! 'Serenity' is based on the 'Firefly' TV series. I love that show!" I said excitedly.

"Would you like to see it then?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be great! The trailer for it looks amazing."

"For dinner before the movie, do you prefer Italian or Chinese?" Edward leaned against the locker next to mine, grinning at me with that dazzling crooked smile, and my train of thought was completely derailed.

"Um… what was that again?" I asked, dazed. I'm fairly certain that my eyes had glazed over. I had no idea what he'd asked me.

"Would you prefer to eat Italian or Chinese before the movie?" he repeated.

"I love them both, but Italian sounds really good right now, so… Italian?"

"You don't have to ask me Bella, I'm happy with whatever you want," he said, laughing.

_All I want is to spend time with you_. I could feel the heat rising in my face. I wondered if he could feel it from where he was standing.

"Okay, so Italian for dinner, and we'll see 'Serenity' afterward. The movie starts at 7:30, so we can eat at 6:30, which means I need to pick you up at 6:00," Edward clarified.

"So we'll be leaving Forks at your usual warp speed? What if you get caught speeding? It would be even worse with me being in the car. Charlie would have you stuffed and mounted over our fireplace mantle…"

"Fine," he sighed in resignation. "I'll pick you up at 5:45, and we'll crawl to Port Angeles."

"That sounds much better. Deal," I said, nodding my head and grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

I had been so excited for Friday's date with Edward that I could hardly stand myself when the day finally arrived. I had pulled every article of clothing I owned out of my closet to try to find something suitable to wear. With an hour and a half until Edward picked me up, I was starting to panic when the doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs to answer it and was surprised to see Alice bouncing on my doorstep.

"Bella! I'm here to help you get ready for your date," she said before I could open my mouth to greet her.

"Hi Alice. Thanks, I was starting to think that I'd end up wearing a bath towel to Port Angeles."

"Let's see what we have to work with, shall we?" Alice raced up the stairs to my room carrying a professional-looking train case and immediately started rifling through the clothes piled on my bed. Shirts and pants went flying across the room as she pursued her prey of the perfect outfit relentlessly.

"Aha! Here we are!" she shouted triumphantly as she turned to hand me a dark blue blouse with a small ruffle around the v-neck and at the end of the sleeves.

"Is this the only skirt you own?" she asked, holding up my long khaki skirt.

"Yeah, I don't have many special occasions to wear a skirt for," I told her.

"Okay, wear these jeans," she said, pushing a pair of faded skinny jeans into my hands.

"Ugh… No heels either?" Alice turned and cocked a dainty eyebrow at me.

"Uh… Have you seen me walk? Klutz here," I said, pointing to myself. "I'm a hazard in flat shoes. Can you imagine me trying to maneuver in heels without spraining an ankle or causing some sort of catastrophe? Do you think Edward will really care what kind of shoes I'm wearing?"

"No, he probably won't even notice that you have shoes. But it matters to me!" Alice pouted. "We'll just have to work on you and heels. I can just picture the cutest pair of Christian Louboutin pumps on you."

"Sure thing, Alice." I rolled my eyes and got dressed in the clothes Alice had picked out.

"Now come sit down so I can work my magic on you," she said as she removed hair styling accessories and makeup from a case that appeared to be bottomless.

At 5:30, Alice had completed her makeover mission, and I was primped and coiffed.

"Voila!" she said, waving toward me as I faced the mirror. "You look beautiful!"

"Wow, Alice! I should have you do my make-up every day!" I congratulated her. She had done a wonderful job, applying light makeup that only enhanced my best features, and pulling my hair back at the sides, allowing it to hang loose down my back.

"Edward will be amazed," Alice announced, smiling at her handiwork.

"Thanks, Alice. You really are the best!" I said as I gave her a quick hug of gratitude.

My heart hammered in anticipation of Edward's arrival. I could feel my palms getting clammy.

"Stop that!" Alice scolded. "I worked too hard to have you sweat your makeup off! Take some deep breaths and try to relax."

I did as Alice suggested, managing to calm my heart rate down a little, but my stomach refused to stop doing flips.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. "My Dad's home, come downstairs and let me introduce him to you."

"I'd love to meet him," Alice squealed.

We headed downstairs and met Charlie in the living room.

"Dad, this is my friend, Alice Cullen. She's here to help me get ready for my date with her brother, Edward." I held my breath waiting to see what Charlie would say. I had mentioned to him last week that Edward was going to take me out this week, but I hadn't said anything to him since.

"Hello Alice, it's nice to finally meet you, and I'm looking forward to meeting your brother before he takes off with Bella this evening. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to get acquainted when you all went to Portland, but I had to fill in for one of my deputies at work that weekend. I thought it was really nice of you and your brother to invite Bella to go, and tell your parents that I appreciated them staying there at the hotel with you."

Wow. That was the most I'd ever heard Charlie say at one time in my whole life.

"It was our pleasure, Chief Swan," Alice said respectfully.

"Please, none of that 'Chief Swan' nonsense, just call me Charlie," he requested.

And just like that, Alice had Charlie eating out of the palm of her hand.

"I hate to run, but Edward will be here soon, and I need to get home," Alice announced, giving me a sly wink as she walked out.

"I'll be upstairs finishing getting ready, Dad," I said as I ran past him to get to my room. "When Edward gets here, be nice, please?"

"When have I not been nice to one of your friends, Bells?"

"When have I ever gone on a date before, Dad?"

"Good point. I'll be nice," Charlie promised.

The butterflies in my stomach multiplied.

~Edward~

By Friday, Alice still hadn't seen any visions of the nomads, but I wasn't about to take chances with Bella's safety. Emmett and Jasper had volunteered to act as Bella's "Secret Service" agents, Emmett going so far as to don a dark suit and sunglasses. Jasper looked more comfortable in jeans and flannel shirt.

"All you need is the earpiece, Emmett, and you fit the part," Jasper laughed. "You look like a douche, man. She's not even going to see you as long as we're doing what we're supposed to."

"I happen to rock this look, thank you very much," Emmett huffed, nose high in the air. "You look like you just fell off the turnip truck, ya hick. Besides, this is Armani, and Rose got it for me."

"Wow, look at the pot callin' the kettle black! You're startin' to sound like Alice with the 'Armani', man, and it's scarin' me," Jasper teased.

"At least she has taste," Emmett retorted.

"Yeah, taste in men," Jasper shot back.

"Gentlemen, can we _please_ focus on the task at hand?" I asked them with a sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Sure bro'," Emmett replied seriously, back in agent mode.

"Alice said she couldn't see if those vampires were going to be a threat while I take Bella on our date, so I'll feel a lot better knowing that you will be keeping an eye out for anything unusual. We are going to Bella Italia first, and then we will be at the Lincoln Theater to watch a movie."

Jasper laid out the strategy. "Bella will never know we're there. Emmett and I will stay outside of the restaurant – I'll keep an eye on the front of the building, and Emmett can watch the back. When you go to the theater, Emmet can sit several rows ahead of you, and I'll sit in the back, closest to the exit. We'll know if they show up at either place, and those bastards will never know what hit 'em."

"Just let me get my hands on them… I'd love nothing more than ripping them into pieces," Emmett said longingly. _It's been a LONG time since I've been in a good fight_.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate your help," I told them.

"Yeah, well you've been on a date how many times before? Oh yeah, NEVER," Emmett stated. "I wouldn't miss this show for the world. I might even buy popcorn."

"Thanks, Em, I love you too," I answered.

_We'll keep her safe, Edward, I promise_, Jasper thought.

* * *

Charlie answered the door when I picked Bella up. As usual, I had difficulty reading his thoughts, but one thought in particular came through loud and clear. _I know how to hide your body so it will never be found, so don't even think about trying anything with my daughter_. I watched as his thick moustache twitched slightly with his mental declaration.

"Hello, Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said as I extended my gloved hand to shake Charlie's.

"Hello, Edward," he said gruffly as he squeezed my hand. "Bella will be down in a minute. Why don't you fill me in on the details of your plans for the evening?"

"Well, sir, we are going to eat dinner at Bella Italia, in Port Angeles, and then we're going to see the movie 'Serenity' at the Lincoln Theater. The previews start at 7:30, the movie should be finished by 9:45, so I should have Bella home by 10:30."

"Alright." Charlie sternly nodded his approval. His moustache twitched in the opposite direction this time.

"Dad, are you giving Edward a hard time? Remember your promise," Bella yelled as she bounded down the stairs.

My breath caught at the sight of her. She was absolutely lovely in a dark blue v-neck shirt that showcased her graceful neck and just a peek of her delicate collar bones. The color was stunning against her creamy complexion. Her hair flowed in mahogany waves down her back. Her freesia and lavender scent wafted toward me, and I was spellbound.

"No, Bells, just making sure he's going to treat you right and keep you safe," Charlie responded.

"I promise I'll take good care of her, Chief Swan. You have my word," I told him earnestly. Nothing in this universe was more important to me than Bella's well-being.

"Okay Dad, we'll see you later," Bella said, grabbing my hand and dragging me hastily out the door. "Let's get out of here before he embarrasses me to death."

"He's just making sure you're safe with me," I explained. It was true. Charlie Swan may have been an intimidating man of few words and obscure thoughts, but the love and concern he felt for his daughter was palpable.

I hurried at human speed to open the car door for Bella. I refused to behave like the mannerless brutes at school did with their girlfriends. Their lack of chivalry was utterly appalling.

The ride to Port Angeles took slightly less time than planned. We made it there in under forty minutes, and I only barely exceeded the speed limit. Bella had a death grip on the grab handle the entire way there.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I bristled at the hostess' uncomplimentary thoughts about Bella. She led us toward a larger table near the front of the restaurant, and as Bella was starting to take her seat, I told the hostess that we would prefer a more private table, handing her a crisp $50 bill for her trouble. She led us to a quiet booth in the back and left us with our menus.

Our waitress arrived to take our drink order, rudely ignoring Bella as she waited for my selection. If I'd had an appetite, her lewd thoughts would have surely ruined it. I focused my attention on Bella.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked her.

"Um, a Coke please," she answered softly.

"Two Cokes, please," I told the waitress without taking my eyes off of Bella.

The waitress said something I didn't hear and scurried off. As far as I was concerned, the only person in the room was Bella.

"You look beautiful," I blurted out.

"Thanks. So do you." Bella blushed deep crimson and lowered her head.

When she looked up again she asked, "Have you eaten here before?"

"No, but Esme gave it a good review," I told her sincerely. She had said good things about the restaurant… well, really about the owners who were interested in having her redecorate the place.

We studied our menus for a while, and then the waitress returned with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks, which I offered to Bella. She must have been hungry, she grabbed one as soon as I pushed the basket her way and started nibbling on it adorably.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress purred. _Maybe me covered in chocolate sauce?_ The thoughts of the waitress were nauseating.

I really wasn't ready for Bella to know what my diet actually consisted of; I knew at this point she would run screaming for the hills, so I ordered the beef ravioli. _Ewwww, disgusting_. I inwardly shuddered at the thought of choking it back up later.

The waitress nearly walked off without taking Bella's order when I asked Bella what she wanted to eat.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli, please."

The waitress scrawled Bella's order on her pad and headed back to the kitchen.

"Wow, they should probably bring a mop out here to wipe up her drool," Bella said, laughing.

"Huh?"

"She was nearly falling over herself to get your attention," Bella replied. "I could have been sitting here naked with my hair on fire and she wouldn't have realized I was right beside her."

"Oh. I hadn't noticed," I told her. I had tuned the waitress out and Bella was all that existed.

"Yeah, you seem to have that effect on people," she pointed out.

"Do I have that effect on you?" The words were out of my mouth before my brain had even processed them.

"Always," she said, looking down and blushing the most beautiful shade I had ever seen.

The waitress returned shortly with our salads. Yuck. This was not going to be easy for me. _Remember, this is for Bella. Just suck it up and eat the lettuce, Edward_.

We talked about our classes while we waited for our entrees. I told Bella that I was in complete agreement with her evaluation of Mrs. Wagner, our World Studies teacher. She truly was amazing. After having spent decade after decade of my existence in one form of World Studies or another, Mrs. Wagner actually managed to raise my interest in the class. Bella and I both laughed at Mr. Berty's pompousness, and at Coach Clapp's never-ending craving for fast food. We were just discussing the merits of having Mr. Wood for Chemistry when our waitress set my plate of meat ravioli in front of me, followed by the mushroom ravioli, which almost ended up in Bella's lap. I knew that the waitress had intended for Bella to be wearing it, and grabbed the plate as it started to "accidentally" slip.

Our waitress was working overtime to not get a tip from me, and I wouldn't have left one if not for Bella. I didn't want to appear rude in her eyes.

I tried my best not to grimace as I forced down a square of meat-filled pasta. My body revolted at the intrusion of the repulsive solid, and I struggled to maintain a pleasant façade. Thank God there was no cheese on or in it. Cheese was simply the vilest of human foods to a vampire.

I hastened the ravioli's journey with a huge swallow of Coke. _It's a good thing that blood isn't carbonated_.

"What's your favorite movie?" I asked.

Bella paused to cut a piece of her mushroom ravioli in half, and chewed it thoughtfully.

"That's easy. My favorite move of all time is 'The Princess Bride'."

_Ah, one of my favorites as well!_ "Are you kidding? Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles..." I laughed as I quoted one of the opening lines of the movie.

"Doesn't sound too bad. I'll try to stay awake," Bella responded with the next line.

"But 'Ferris Bueller' comes in a close second. Charlie and I used to watch it together all the time. We still stop whatever we're doing and watch it if it comes on TV."

"Alice and I love that one too. It has some of the best lines ever, and it is set in Chicago, where we used to live when I was little. The part where Principal Rooney asks the pizza shop owner the score of the baseball game – 'nothing-nothing' – and then asks who was winning and the guy says 'the Bears' absolutely kills me!"

I loved the movie made in my hometown, and the scene of Ferris and his friends at a Cubs game never failed to make me smile. Even after all the years that had passed, I was still partial to any sports teams from Chicago. I had actually attended the opening game in 1914 with my father at what would later be renamed Wrigley Field. Back then it was called Weeghman Park, and was the home of the Whales. I also went with him to watch the White Sox win the World Series in 1917. And even though they got their start in 1919, it wasn't until many years after my change that I got to see a Bears game.

"My favorite part is the look on Principal Rooney's face when Jeannie tells him that he left his wallet in the house, then she tosses it over the fence into the dog run, and the dog wakes up… A few minutes later you see Rooney limping along the street with his clothes shredded. It's classic!"

It was nothing less than providence that Bella and I shared the same taste in movies and music.

~Bella~

We were quoting lines from our favorite movies, his laughter wrapping around me like a down blanket, and feeling utterly content, I laughed with him. For the briefest moment, an image of rainbows sparkling in the forest filled my mind, and then in a flash it was gone. _What in the world was that about?_

"Edward, I'm curious. Why do you and Alice never eat anything at lunch?" I finally asked. The question had been burning within me for a long time now, and I hoped he had a reasonable answer.

"Easy," he said, chuckling softly. "Esme always makes an enormous breakfast for us. She swears it is the most important meal of the day, and who are we to argue? We're still so full that we don't have room for food at lunch time."

"Oh." I was struck with the oddest sense of déjà vu. "I seem to remember being told about breakfast being the most important meal of the day when I was a little girl. I never can remember who told me, but it was good advice and I've always followed it."

"I sometimes have a hard time remembering what I was told yesterday," Edward joked.

"Right, Mr. Photographic Memory. I believe that story," I laughed. "I've seen you in class, and I know better."

"Okay, so what is your favorite type of food?" I asked him.

"Right now I'd have to say venison, but only if it is fresh, never frozen. The freezing process just destroys the flavor," he answered. "Have you ever really looked at meat with freezer burn? It just looks nasty – never mind the taste."

"I was sort of hoping you'd say fish. Charlie spends all his free time with rod, reel, and Billy Black amassing enough fish to feed entire villages for years. When his friend Harry Clearwater was still alive, he used to send his homemade fish fry to the house, which was really good. Charlie and I have both tried to duplicate it, but we haven't had any luck. I don't suppose your family could use a couple hundred pounds of frozen fish, could they?"

"Um… thanks, but no thanks?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," I told him, sighing dramatically. "I guess we're stuck with the fish for all eternity."

"Sorry, I wish I could help you with your fish problem, but no one in my family is a fan." Edward shuddered visibly.

The waitress suddenly reappeared to ask Edward if there was anything he needed, studiously avoiding me as she batted her eyelashes at him. Edward didn't even look up, and I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Do you want any dessert? We still have plenty of time before the movie starts," Edward offered.

"No, thank you, I'm stuffed. If I eat any more I won't be able to breathe, which would really ruin the movie experience for us. But don't skip having dessert just because I'm not having it." I always felt bad if people declined dessert on my account.

"Actually, I'm pretty full, too. I'll get the check and we can walk over to the theater." Edward flashed that crooked grin and I felt my heart go into overdrive.

~Edward~

We finished our meal and I ignored the slip of paper with a phone number that the waitress had included with our check. I tucked some cash into the folder and we headed for the theater.

Emmett and Jasper had taken their positions, Emmett near the front of the theater and Jasper in the back row. I nodded slightly to Jasper as Bella and I took our seats in the middle of the center row.

_Nice_, Emmett thought. _She looks hot_, _Edward_.

"Just keep an eye out for the nomads, Emmett," I growled under my breath.

I could hear Jasper chuckling behind us. _Ya know, Edward, most couples like to sit closer to the back when they're on a date_.

"That's only if they are not interested in actually watching the movie, which is what we are here to do. Bella is a fan of the TV series it's based on, and she's excited about the movie. So there," I told Jasper too softly and quickly for any human ears to hear. I resisted the childish urge to turn around and stick out my tongue at him.

_Hey Edward, I can coach you on some moves that might work on Bella_. Emmett filled his mind with random "instructional" images, including the time-honored "yawn and stretch" technique.

"Shut UP, Emmett, I don't need any advice from you. Just watch for any signs of trouble," I snapped.

_Sure thing, Edward_.

The previews started playing and I tuned Emmett and Jasper out, concentrating on Bella instead. We kept a running commentary on which of the new movies looked promising, and which ones looked like a waste of time and resources. When the feature finally started, Bella sat forward in her chair and watched with anticipation.

I remembered her reaction to the tense scenes when we watched 'Flightplan' and waited impatiently for the suspense to build. It didn't take long before Bella was clutching my forearm tightly. I could feel the familiar energy humming between us, concentrated where her hand was wrapped around my arm. I never wanted it to end.

Although the majority of my attention was focused on Bella, I found that the movie was actually very entertaining. Science fiction was a genre that I had enjoyed since it first appeared on the silver screen. Emmett, Jasper and I had camped out in line to see the premiere of the original 'Star Wars' movie, and then saw it a dozen times again at the theater. Even Rosalie liked it, mostly because she identified with Luke and his ability to repair mechanical things. Emmett liked it primarily because he had a secret crush on Princess Leia. Luckily, Rosalie never picked up on that, or she would have been less inclined to wear the tiny gold bikini slave-girl costume that Princess Leia wore in 'Return of the Jedi'. Even though I only saw it in Emmett's thoughts, I would pay good money to be able to forget _that_ image.

_Hey Edward, this is turning out to be pretty good. That Inara chick isn't half bad,_ Emmett thought appreciatively. Rosalie should be thankful that she can't read minds.

_Ha! Those Reavers would be no match for us_, Jasper's smug mental voice pointed out.

Jasper was on target with that observation. I doubted that crazed cannibalistic humans would be any match for a vampire.

All too soon, the movie was over, and Bella was stretching as we rose from our chairs. A sliver of skin between her shirt and jeans caught my eye, and I struggled to block any inappropriate thoughts from my mind. She smoothed her shirt back into place and I quickly recovered.

"Did you like it?" she asked me excitedly as we left the theater.

"I thought it was great! I'll have to go back and watch the 'Firefly' series now," I told her.

Emmett and Jasper were already waiting in their positions outside the theater.

"Thanks for helping out, I owe you," I told them quietly.

_Nah, you don't owe us anything except a big lip lock with Bella_, Emmett answered.

"Not gonna happen, Emmett," I sighed. "I can't let myself get that close. I won't take any chances that could end up hurting her."

_Jeez, this again? This is getting ridiculous, Edward. Don't you listen to anything Alice tells you?_ Jasper's irritation was evident.

"I've always listened to Alice, and always followed her advice. But I'm afraid she trusts my control too much," I explained, again.

_Whatever_, Jasper thought. _You'll come to your senses eventually_.

I walked Bella to the car and opened the door for her, putting Emmett and Jasper's thoughts behind me. I didn't want to waste my precious time with Bella focusing on the negative, so I took a deep breath to let her scent calm me. Bella stopped and turned before she got in, locking her eyes with mine. I was lost, deep in the chocolate brown, the connection between us tangible. It was almost as if I could feel her in my mind, not her thoughts, but her very soul. The sound of a throat being cleared broke the spell, and Bella got into the car.

_You go, bro'_.

"SHUT UP, Emmett!"

The ride home was quiet, but the silence between us was comfortable. We each just enjoyed the other's company for the thirty-four minute drive. Bella didn't even complain about the speed.

When I walked her to her door, Bella paused to tell me goodnight.

"I really enjoyed this evening, Edward. Thank you so much for taking me," she said softly.

"It was my pleasure, Bella. We need to do it again, soon," I told her.

She grabbed my gloved hand, trapping me in her gaze again. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella. Sleep well."

She released my hand and went inside.

_Whew! That was close_. I knew it would have been the wrong thing to do, but I really wanted to kiss her.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thursday, everyone! (It IS still Thursday here in Central Daylight Savings Time land…) Sorry it took until the end of the day to get this posted, but RL has been throwing major curve balls my way.**

**Mucho thanks and endless love to my Beta and Bestest Friend of All Time, Christine, aka A Little Distracted, for helping me through an epic bout of writer's block.**

**Love, hugs, and a Rob and Peter sandwich to FangMom, who pre-reads my chapter and provides the most entertaining running commentary EVER! I love ya, hun!**

**Lotsa love to Mkystich for the most amazing banner ever and the nicest review ever on her blogsite "Love of a Writer" http:/mkystich(dot)blogspot(dot)com, and to jedigirlsc for her pimpage of MIF…**

_**Random story fact #5:**_** Wrigley Field was built in Chicago and opened in 1914 as Weeghman Field, home of the Federal League Whales (baseball team), who won the last Federal League Championship in 1915. The Chicago Cubs (National League baseball) took over the stadium in 1916, and it was known as Cubs Park between 1920 and 1926, when it was re-named for the team owner (and chewing gum magnate) William Wrigley, Jr. From 1921 until 1970 it was also the home of the Chicago Bears (National Football League).**

_**Random story fact #6:**_** The Chicago White Sox (American League baseball) were established in 1901 (the year Edward was born!). They won the World Series in 1906, and 1917 (the year Edward went with his father). They appeared in the World Series in 1919 (the year that "Shoeless Joe Jackson" – remember the movie 'Field of Dreams'? - was on the team) but several members of the team were accused of purposely losing games for gambling purposes. The White Sox did not win a World Series again until 2005.**

**This is what I get for being a member of a household of baseball and football freaks…**

**I want to pimp my favorite Aussie band, Jordan Millar & The Question. I heart them. Hard.**

**Fanfic rec's of the week (they own me):**

"**Bad Fauxmance" by stella luna sky**

"**I Don't Believe in Vampires" by lazykate**

"**Somewhere Between Crimson and Blue" by antiaol**

**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 13…**


	13. Chapter 13: Somewhere Only We Know

**Twilight and its inhabitants belong to Stephenie Meyer. I've just transplanted them into my little universe…**

**Playlist for Chapter Thirteen – Also known as The Really Long Playlist for a Relatively Short Chapter… "This Ruined Puzzle" by Dashboard Confessional, "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane, "Singing Bridges (We All Fall)" by Matchbook Romance, "Sort of" by Silversun Pickups, and "Inevitable" by Anberlin**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Somewhere Only We Know**

~Bella~

I woke up Saturday morning after having the most vivid dream of running through the forest. I could feel someone there with me, but I could never see him. His hauntingly familiar laughter filled the dark recesses between the trees. I wasn't sure if I was chasing him, or if he was chasing me, or if it even mattered anyway. I ran until I was out of breath and when I came to a stop I found myself at the edge of a meadow. Across from where I stood was the treehouse I visited nearly every night. The figure waiting for me on the steps was blinding in the sunlight, rainbows dancing in every direction from his shimmering skin.

The rare sun had decided to make another appearance, waking me from my recurring dream and illuminating columns of dust swirling in front of my bedroom window. I stretched lazily in the warm rays of sunlight and smiled as I thought of the previous evening.

My date with Edward had been absolutely wonderful. I loved every precious second I was able to spend with him. We had laughed so hard during our dinner that my sides were still sore. The musical sound of his laughter still rang in my ears. I don't remember ever laughing so much in my life. It was hard to believe how similar our tastes were in movies, music, and reading.

I dragged myself from my bed and trudged down the stairs to tackle my agenda for the day. Charlie had already left before sunrise to go fishing with Billy Black, so I planned on cleaning and doing laundry.

Thinking of Billy reminded me of Jacob. I felt sort of guilty for not talking to Jacob since he got sick the week before, but the truth was that he hadn't crossed my mind… it was too full of all things Edward.

I checked the clock to see if it was too early to call and decided that Jake should already be up anyway. I couldn't wait to tell him about my date with Edward. I dialed his number and was surprised when Sue Clearwater picked up the phone.

"Sue? May I please speak to Jacob?" I asked.

"Hey Bella, Jake's still sick. I'm checking in on him while Billy is out with your Dad," she explained.

"Jake's still sick?" I repeated, confused by the statement. I couldn't remember Jacob ever being sick in all the years I had known him.

"Yeah," Sue answered. She waited a moment and added, "The doctor says it's mono and he'll be out of commission for a while."

"Wow, I can't imagine Jake being sick at all. Who did he kiss?" I teased. I knew _exactly_ who he wanted to kiss and I'm sure Sue knew, too. He'd been in love with Leah since he was a toddler.

"You do know that's an old wives' tale, don't you, Bella? Jake just let himself get too run down. He's been burning his candle at both ends lately… Well, I'd better go see what I can do for him."

"Is there anything I can do? I can bring him some soup or something," I told her.

"No, it's better for him not to have visitors. He might still be contagious and we don't want anyone else getting sick," Sue advised.

"Okay, but have him call me as soon as he's feeling better, please?"

"Sure, sure. I'll tell him," she promised.

* * *

Three hours later the house was dust-free, laundry had been washed, dried, folded and put away, and it wasn't even noon. I wanted to call Angela, but she was busy helping her parents with her twin brothers' birthday party in Port Angeles. I called Edward to see if he had any plans and reached his voicemail. I decided not to leave a message. I hoped he wasn't avoiding me.

I scanned through the contents of the pantry and the refrigerator, and made a grocery list for the next week's worth of meals, the majority of which would feature fish. My recipe collection for different ways of preparing fish had become quite impressive. It was that or come up with a way to convince Charlie to quit fishing, which would occur simultaneously with hell freezing over.

I knew the trip to the store would be over with quickly, so instead of heading straight to the Thriftway, I drove aimlessly for a while until I found myself in front of Forks Elementary.

A strange compulsion came over me, so I pulled into the school parking lot.

I left my truck parked at the school and hiked across the adjacent field into the forest, practically on auto-pilot. My feet carried me through the forest as if they knew exactly where they were going. I passed a small stream and stopped for a moment as the strongest sense of déjà vu washed over me. A faint image flickered in my mind of me as a little girl sitting cross-legged by the stream holding someone's hand. I wasn't sure if this was something from a memory or from a dream. Standing in that spot, I was filled with a feeling of utter contentment.

I kept going, climbing over fallen logs in my path, winding my way through the forest until I had walked for what seemed like hours. Finally I stepped into a clearing and stopped, my breath catching at the sight in front of me.

I stood at the edge of a beautiful meadow, turning slowly, somehow knowing what I would see. My breath caught as I saw the treehouse nestled in the woods at the edge of the forest, just as I had dreamed. Sitting on the steps, glistening blindingly in the bright sunlight, was the figure I knew would be waiting for me. I gasped and my thoughts swirled in a kaleidoscope of confusion as the world around me grew dim and then finally went black.

~Edward~

"Edward!" Alice called from her room upstairs.

I had been playing the piano, toying with a melody that had come to me while I was enjoying my time with Bella on our date. I smiled to myself, remembering every moment in perfect detail.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I hated having my concentration broken when I was busy reliving the most memorable event of my life.

"It's Bella!" she answered. _I don't understand this, and it scares me_.

I was at Alice's side in an instant.

"She disappeared, Edward! I saw her at your treehouse, and she just disappeared! Hurry, you have to go now!" she said frantically.

A sense of dread overcame me. I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach.

I ran faster than I had ever run before. I had to get to Bella before anything could happen to her. My heart clenched with fear. If anything happened to Bella, my life would be over. There would be no reason for me to go on without her, so I would have to find a way to leave this cursed existence.

With a great sense of relief, I heard Bella's footsteps and watched as she made her way through the forest. She paused by the little stream where she sat with me as a child, holding my hand.

She continued wandering through the forest, closing in on our meadow with each passing step. I couldn't believe that she knew where she was going. It had been so many years since the last time she had been there with me and even back then she had never been on foot. I had always carried her.

When she reached the meadow, I walked slowly behind her, trying to gauge her reaction to seeing our special place once again. I raced to the steps as she turned to see the treehouse and then heard her gasp as suddenly she began to fall. I caught her before she hit the ground, cradling her in my arms.

I stroked her forehead, sweeping the strands of hair that covered her face behind her ear. Every molecule of my being was rejoicing at having her in my arms again.

Her eyelids fluttered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"It… It was real. It was all real. I thought it was a dream," Bella stammered. "I remember you now. I remember everything. You were my guardian Angel, when I was a little girl. You played with me. You ran carrying me through the forest and you built this beautiful treehouse for me. Charlie always thought you were my imaginary friend, so after you left I came to believe that I had made you up. Eventually I forgot…"

I nodded, still stroking her face with my fingertips, feeling how fragile and delicate she was.

"You look exactly the same as I remember you. You haven't changed at all …"

Her eyes grew wide and she was silent for too long. The wait was agonizing when she finally spoke. "Jake's story was true. I thought it was just an old legend. I didn't think…" she said as she struggled to sit up. "I know what you are."

I released her and stood up. I had to put some distance between us. I was practically vibrating. I walked over to the treehouse and stood near the steps.

"What do you think I am, Bella?" I asked, knowing and dreading the answer. I braced myself for the running and screaming. I waited for what seemed an eternity before I prompted her.

"Say it. Out loud." I needed to hear the words from her mouth.

"A vampire," she whispered.

"Are you afraid?" I had to know. It would be better for us both if she was.

"No," she answered quietly.

"You should be," I told her.

"Why? You won't hurt me."

"Bella, it is very dangerous for both of us for you to know the truth about what I am. There are laws that require that our existence be kept a secret. The punishment is death for all involved. Please don't tell anyone what you know about me," I begged.

"I would never tell anybody anything," she replied fervently. "I'll take your secret to my grave... I promise."

I winced when she said "grave". The thought of Bella dying left me unable to breathe. If anything happened to her, I would be right behind. There was no way I could exist without her. But there was no way I could be with her either, not the way she wanted me to be, definitely not with the feelings that she evoked in me. I had to keep her beyond arm's length.

I thought for a long while before speaking.

"Bella, you need to understand, and you need to understand RIGHT NOW, that I am NOT your Prince Charming and this is no fairytale. I am a soulless monster and this is your worst nightmare. You have NO idea of the things I've done, or the things I'm capable of," I said harshly. I had to make her see past her delusion to the cold, hard truth.

She flinched as I continued trying to persuade her to see reason.

"I've killed more people than I care to count. I killed them in cold blood… _with no remorse._ I sunk my teeth through their throats and drained them dry. I could hear them begging and pleading for a second chance in their thoughts and I had no regard for absolving them of their sins. I thought they deserved the death I dealt them, the rapists, the murderers, the vilest examples of humanity. I hunted them down and was their judge, jury, and executioner…"

"I don't care what you've done. You won't hurt me," Bella protested. "I trust you."

I took a deep breath, feeling the vicious burn in my throat as the venom pooled in response to the intoxicating scent of her blood. I stepped back another step, and she stepped closer again.

"Don't," I whispered.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already. You've certainly had plenty of opportunity."

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you. But I am what I am. A soulless monster. You don't want to believe me, but that is the truth."

"That's bullshit, Edward Cullen, and you know it is! You can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me," she shouted.

She was so stubborn. I had to convince her, somehow.

"Take my hand," I ordered.

She reached out and held my hand with hers, feeling my bare flesh for the first time since she was a child, and a jolt of electricity ran up my arm. Her hand was so soft and warm, the sensation was incredible.

"How does my skin feel?" I asked her.

"It's cold, hard, and smooth, like marble," she answered.

"Exactly." I nodded, placing her hand on my chest where my heart would be beating if I were alive. The heat from her hand penetrated my chest and spread through my whole body. If it weren't for the gravity of the situation, I would have thought I was in heaven. "Now what do you feel?"

She held her hand against my heart for several moments, and my whole body was tingling from the current running between us where her hand touched me.

"You don't have a heartbeat, but I wasn't expecting you to have one."

"No, I don't have one. Because. I. Am. Not. Alive." I told her coldly. "I am little more than a bloodthirsty animated stone."

"Dammit, Edward, you are so much more than animated stone and you aren't dead either! If you were, we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation," she pointed out.

"Bella, what do I have to do to convince you that I'm not good company for you to keep? You are in danger every moment you are near me." I was growing frustrated at her refusal to see the glaring truth in front of her.

"I don't believe that for a minute. You were never anything but kind and loving to me when I was little. You were my best friend… You still are. Why would you be any different now?" She tilted her head to the side waiting for my response and for a moment I was reminded of the little girl with pony tails.

"I'm not saying that I would ever intentionally cause you harm. But the fact remains that I am a vampire. I live with a family of vampires, and even though we survive on the blood of animals, it doesn't mean that we have perfect control of our nature. You do not belong in my world."

"Then what are you doing in mine?" she countered.

That was the ultimate question. What _was_ I doing in her world? I should leave her to live her life without any interference from me, so she could go on to live a long, happy, human life. I was only confusing both of us by my proximity to her. But I also knew that I could never leave her again. It had been agony being away from her for the past eleven years, and even though we could never truly be together, I would never be able to be distanced from her. I would watch her life from the shadows, ensuring her safety. Unbeknownst to her, I would celebrate her victories and suffer her defeats right along with her, all from the outside the edge of her perception.

"I came back to make sure you were okay. Now that I know you are, I should let you live your life in peace," I explained.

"You think my life will be peaceful without you? My life will be empty and meaningless without you! You can't go away! You say you have no soul, but if you leave me you take mine away, too," she cried, shaking in anguish.

Huge tears formed and started to roll down her cheeks.

"I have loved you since I was five years old, Edward. My conscious memories may have faded, but my heart never forgot you, and now that I have you back in my life, I can't be without you."

"Bella, I can't give you what you want. I can't be what you need…" She held her hand up to stop me before I could continue.

She walked toward me slowly, purposefully, and came to a stop mere inches from me. I could feel the heat from her body warming my own. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me, Edward. If you can do that, you're free to go. Leave and _don't ever come back_. My heart can only be shattered irreversibly once. I won't give you the chance to do it again."

I struggled to find the strength to lie to her. As agonizing as leaving her would be, it was the right thing to do.

I looked deep into twin pools of melted chocolate, and drowned in them. I was lost, my resolve crumbled and I couldn't fight it any longer. I saw myself in her eyes… _No,_ _I saw __**us**__ in her eyes,_ and I had to tell her the truth.

"No. I can't say it," I whispered. "I love you, Bella. Beyond all sense of reason, I love you."

"That's what I thought," she said triumphantly, throwing her arms around my neck and pressing her petal soft lips to mine, and the world around us disappeared. I wished the moment could last forever.

~Bella~

Everything came flooding back to me when I saw Edward sparkling in the sunlight. I remembered every priceless moment we had shared and I remembered how much I had always loved him.

He tried to convince me that he was wrong for me, but I refused to believe it. I could believe in myths and fairy tales, but I could never accept that Edward was an evil, soulless monster. It just wasn't possible. And when he tried to convince me that I was better off without him, I told him the absolute truth. I would be nothing without him.

In a flash of inspiration, I asked him to tell me that he didn't love me. If he could look me in the eye and say it, I would let him go. Forever. I realized that my own soul would die in the process, but I would release him.

_I knew it_. I knew when he hesitated that he couldn't say it.

He loves me.

_He loves me!_

I couldn't hold myself back any more. I flung myself at Edward, grasping his neck with all the strength I possessed, and when I finally touched his perfect lips with mine, I felt the missing puzzle piece fall into place. We were two halves of the same whole and nothing would ever part us again.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thursday everyone! FINALLY! Hope you all enjoyed the return of Bella's memories and the treehouse…**

**Thanks and love forever to my beta and bestest friend ever, Christine, aka A Little Distracted, for putting up with my insecurities on a daily basis… You make the world a better place for everyone!**

**Hugs to FangMom for pre-reading my chapters and providing your insightful and humorous running commentary – love ya hun!**

**And now for something completely different…**

***Review of the Week****: I received a review for Chapter 12 (Edward and Bella's date) that made me laugh so hard my husband thought there was something wrong with me. So I'd like to share with you my review of the week from bismarckfairy – your review made my week, I absolutely loved it!**

***Poor Bella probably thinks Edward's not attracted to her. Meanwhile, poor Edward has to puke up ravioli. A rather unpleasant end to the night for both of them.***

**Speaking of reviews, a lot of people expressed interest in Emmett and his "Secret Service Agent" suit... I posted a couple links on my profile to some very nice pictures of Kellan in a suit (sorry, not Armani). You'll just have to use your imagination to give him dark hair and honey eyes (or enjoy as is)!**

**Real life has kept me from having the chance to read any new fics this past week, so I don't have any rec's to make this time around. Hopefully, I'll have something to add next chapter.**

**Now for the bad news. The same real life that's blocking my fic reading is also probably going to delay the release of Chapter 14. I will TRY to get it issued next Thursday, but I'm changing jobs, and will be very busy with the transition. I promise I will get the update to you as soon as possible.**

* * *

**Reviewers get a teaser from Chapter 14…**


	14. Chapter 14: Death and Destruction

**Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. Thanks Stephenie for letting us take your creations out to play…**

**WARNING: This story is rated NC-17 for more than lemons. This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence, so if this is not for you, PLEASE DO NOT READ.**

**Many thanks to my beta, A Little Distracted, for being a great beta and even greater friend, and hugs to FangMom for pre-reading. Love ya both!**

**Playlist for Chapter 14 – "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin, "Death and Destruction" by All Ties Severed, "Tear It Up" by Andrew W.K., and "Clumsy Card House" by Blue October**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Death and Destruction**

~Edward~

The menacing laughter echoing through the meadow sent a chill down my spine, and I held Bella closer to me. I had been so caught up in our kiss that I hadn't been aware of anyone approaching us.

"Look James, isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" a woman's voice carried across the space.

_The nomads from Alice's visions. _

_Victoria._

_James and Victoria are here._

_Bella!_

_I have to protect her._

"Bella, get in the treehouse now!" I growled through bared teeth.

Bella turned to run, but only made it a few steps when James grabbed her and spun around to face me. My heart had dropped to my feet. Every muscle was tensed as I crouched, prepared to spring at the evil vampire who held my very reason for being in his grip. One false move on my part and Bella would be dead.

"She smells so delicious. Aren't you going to be a gracious host and share your little snack with us?" James taunted. "What do you think, Victoria? Ladies first? I _can_ be a gentleman."

"NO! LET HER GO!" I roared.

James tightened his grasp on Bella, and took one step closer toward me, pulling her along. The fear in her wide brown eyes pierced my chest. I tried to communicate to her with my eyes. _I love you, Bella._

I shook my head slightly, and mouthed the words, "Don't move," so she would know not to try to fight him. _It's what he wants_.

"No, I don't think I will. She's much more fun right where she is." He skimmed his nose down along the length of her neck, inhaling deeply. "Can you smell her fear? It's luscious. Simply mouthwatering. And her taste, mmmmmm…" he said darkly with an evil glint in his feral red eyes, as he slid his tongue from her collar bone to just under her ear.

Bella shuddered and cringed in his arms, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. I couldn't stand to see his filthy hands touching her. Rage greater than any I had ever experienced in my own thoughts or other's coursed through me. I wanted to strangle him with his own hands, to rip his limbs from their sockets and use them to pulverize his body. A constant growl was rumbling through me as I contemplated my options to save Bella. It didn't matter what they did to me, but I had to ensure that Bella left this meadow alive.

"Let. Her. Go. If you don't, I will end you," I snarled.

_Good luck with that_, he thought derisively. _Take your best shot – there's no fun if there's no fight_.

"In case you hadn't noticed, you're a little outnumbered here. I don't think you have a say in the matter, don't you agree, Victoria?"

The deranged redhead appeared at James' side while he held Bella firmly, and ran a dirty fingernail slowly across Bella's cheek, not breaking the surface, but still leaving a thin red line behind it. Bella remained silent; her eyes still clenched as a fat tear rolled down her face.

A growl rumbled through my chest involuntarily.

"No, baby, I don't think there is anything he can do about it when I've got your back. Poor Edward, it's time to say goodbye to your pretty little pet. We'll be taking her with us," she mocked, curling her lip up into the most vicious sneer I had ever seen, and then she licked the trail of Bella's tear. "Mmmm… You're right, James, she does taste sublime."

Terrifying images of their violent intentions for Bella flooded my head. James' twisted mind was swimming with the sickening ways he planned to use Bella before he and Victoria finally drained her. Victoria's thoughts were filled with details of their "adventures" with previous victims. The sightless glassy eyes of poor girls frozen in terror, their bodies mangled beyond recognition from James and Victoria "playing" with them as they died in the most horrific manner possible, were burned forever into my brain. The knowledge of the heinous things these evil vampires had done in the past, and wanted to do now to my Bella, made me want to vomit. I was shaking with anger and disgust, but I struggled to maintain a calm façade to keep them from killing her instantly. I would find a way to stop them from harming her if it was the last thing I ever did.

_God, please, if you never listen to another thing I have to say, please help me get Bella out of here safely, _I prayed with everything I had.

_Alice, I need you … if you can see this, get here soon, before it's too late_.

_Think, Edward, think. What can I do to distract them?_

~Bella~

It had all happened so fast that I didn't get a good look at my captor. One moment I was safely encircled in Edward's arms, lost in our first kiss. In the next moment, the most ominous sound I had ever heard seeped into my awareness. Evil laughter filled the space around us, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. A woman's voice joined his, but I couldn't make sense of the words over my heartbeat pounding in my ears. I was paralyzed with fear.

_Please, dear God, don't let anything happen to Edward._

"Bella, get in the treehouse now!" Edward's voice broke through my panic-induced confusion.

Even if I were on the verge of death, my body would do as Edward told it to. My feet moved of their own accord, and I turned to run to the safety of the treehouse, but before I could even blink I was immobilized in a stone vise grip.

I could hear his voice next to my ear. "She smells so delicious. Aren't you going to be a gracious host and share your little snack with us? What do you think, Victoria? Ladies first? I _can_ be a gentleman."

"NO! LET HER GO!" Edward screamed furiously.

While the stranger held me firmly in place with my back against his chest, I had a clear view of Edward. I was terrified, my heart racing, but I could see the love shining in Edward's eyes, as well as his fear for me. He mouthed "Don't move," and I willed myself to be still as a statue. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him.

James refused Edward's command to release me, tightening his grip instead. The fetid odor of his breath washed across my face as he licked the skin along my neck. I wanted to scrub the skin he had violated until no trace of him remained, if it meant rubbing it raw, I would. I involuntarily recoiled from his touch; it made my skin crawl, and I closed my eyes to block out the sight of him.

"Let. Her. Go. If you don't, I will end you," Edward threatened.

James chuckled darkly. "In case you hadn't noticed, you're a little outnumbered here. I don't think you have a say in the matter, don't you agree, Victoria?"

In my panic over being immobilized and assaulted by James, I had forgotten his female companion.

"No, baby, I don't think there is anything he can do about it when I've got your back. Poor Edward, it's time to say goodbye to your pretty little pet. We'll be taking her with us," she cooed.

God knows I didn't want them taking me anywhere. I knew there was absolutely no way that scenario could end well. I bit my lip to keep from screaming when Victoria scratched her sharp fingernail across my cheek. I winced as I felt her cold tongue trace the tear that made its way down my cheek.

"Mmmm… You're right, James, she does taste sublime."

Of the two of them, my intuition warned me that she was the more sadistic one.

I could hear the sound of Edward's low growls steadily increasing in volume.

"No! It can't be…" Victoria gasped.

"What the hell?" James yelled incredulously.

I opened my eyes, and to my astonishment saw Victoria starting to back away from where James and I were standing. James' iron grip on me had loosened somewhat, and I turned to see what could possibly incite the look of pure terror on Victoria's face.

Making its way from the underbrush, growling violently and crouched to spring, was the biggest wolf I had ever seen. In my wildest dreams I would never have dreamed of a wolf the size of a horse, like the reddish-brown one currently standing across the meadow from me.

I glanced at Edward to gauge his reaction to the massive beast and saw that the corner of his mouth was lifted slightly, as if he were suppressing that crooked grin I loved so much. He did not seem in any way surprised or fearful like James and Victoria were. He looked… _relieved_. He locked his eyes with mine, raised a finger to his perfect lips and whispered "Shhhh…"

Edward turned to James and asked, "It would appear that I'm no longer outnumbered. Are you ready to die now, James? The world will be a much better place with the removal of filth like you."

Before I could understand what was happening, Edward had removed me from James' clutches and placed me on the balcony of the treehouse, where I could see everything that took place.

Edward was snarling viciously while holding James in a headlock, as the giant wolf slowly approached them, pausing for a moment and tilting its huge head to look at me quizzically, and then nodding at Edward. Something about the way the wolf eyed me brought to mind the memory of Jacob's story of the Quileutes transforming into wolves. Apparently, _all_ the legends were true.

I remembered Jacob telling me that the wolves were the only creatures that could destroy a vampire, and prayed with all my might that it would not be a threat to Edward.

James was struggling to break free of Edward's hold, when the wolf suddenly darted toward him. I held my breath watching, unable to blink, as the wolf grabbed James' left foot in his mouth and with a simple shake of its head, detached James' foot from his leg and flung it across the meadow.

The wolf lunged again, and its razor sharp teeth tore through James' leg at the knee. The lower half of James' leg joined his foot across the field. James was screaming and thrashing, trying to escape even as the wolf ripped him apart, piece by piece. Edward stood firmly in place, not even flinching as the wolf dove repeatedly against James. It looked almost like they were performing a dance that had been choreographed and practiced until it was perfected.

Victoria had bolted as soon as she saw James being restrained by Edward, darting into the forest faster than my eyes could process. I heard vicious snarls and growls coming from the direction she had disappeared.

~Edward~

_Fucking bloodsuckers... they have Bella!_

The thought came from out of nowhere, but I never appreciated hearing another mind as much as I did now.

_Dammit! Where is everyone when I need them? I picked a hell of a time to run patrol alone._

I felt a keen sensation of relief when I heard the wolf growling from the edge of the tree line. I knew there was no way I could take James and Victoria on by myself and keep Bella from being injured or killed in the process, but with the help of the wolf…

I had backed away from James and Bella, slowly making my way closer to the wolf. Neither James nor Victoria had been alerted to his presence yet. They were too wrapped up in taunting Bella and planning her demise to take notice of the giant reddish-brown creature hovering in the shadows.

_That must be Edward, the vamp that Bella's got the hots for. Thank God he's here… he'll help me_.

There was a first. I was on the same wavelength as a wolf. Fortunately for me, the aforementioned wolf just so happened to be one of Bella's best friends.

"Yes, Jacob, I will help you. I was thinking the exact same thing. Thank God _you_ showed up," I told him quietly enough that James and Victoria wouldn't hear.

_You can hear me?_

"Yes, it's my talent. I can hear your thoughts as clearly as if you were speaking to me."

_Damn! That's so cool! What am I thinking now?_

I didn't have time for this. Bella didn't have time for this…

"Focus Jacob, we need to get Bella away from James."

_Sorry, man. Watch this!_

Jacob started growling menacingly as he moved slowly toward James and Victoria. Victoria's eyes grew wide with fear as she took in the sight of the giant wolf approaching her.

"No! It can't be…" She drew a sharp breath in panic as she realized what she was seeing.

James turned to follow Victoria's line of sight, loosening his grip on Bella. When he spotted Jacob's hulking form, he sputtered, "What the hell?"

_That's right, fucking leech. Shake in your shoes now, you bloodsucking pussy_. Apparently Jacob was feeling cocky, and while I didn't condone his colorful use of the English language, I agreed with the underlying sentiment.

Bella finally made eye contact with me, and I motioned for her to remain silent.

I continued moving closer to James and spoke up. "It would appear that I'm no longer outnumbered. Are you ready to die now, James? The world will be a much better place with the removal of filth like you."

James was too surprised by Jacob to pay much attention to the lack of distance between us. This was exactly the opportunity I needed, and immediately I took action. In the time it took for James to recognize what was happening, I had grabbed Bella, relocated her to the balcony of the treehouse, and returned to capture James in a headlock. He struggled futilely against my hold on him, but there was no way I was letting him go.

_I can't believe I actually get to take down a vampire! _Jacob was downright giddy in his thoughts.

"Yes, but I get credit for the assist," I told Jacob as I tightened my grip on James.

_No problem… We can totally tag team him. Now let's get this party started!_

Jacob lunged at James, while James wriggled frantically in my arms, and in no time Jacob had James' foot in his mouth, shaking it like a chew toy, then it was flying across the field. James screamed and writhed in pain.

_This is fun!_

"I'll have to agree in this instance," I answered dryly. I was more than happy to help destroy the evil creature that would harm Bella. It really was almost… _fun_.

Victoria had turned and fled when she realized that James was done for.

A cacophony of thoughts washed over me from the direction she ran. Several of Jacob's wolves had arrived on the scene, as well as Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice, and they had squared off to face each other warily, snarls and growls erupting sporadically.

_We can take them all out __**now**__; we'll never get another chance like this_, one of the wolves thought angrily at the rest of the group.

_Stand down, Paul! Do NOT violate the treaty! The same goes for the rest of you. Only the redhead is a danger, the others are Cullens and they are our allies in this fight. You will work WITH them_, Jacob commanded.

_Yes sir!_ Paul and the other wolves thought sarcastically, but their thoughts revealed that they would not disobey their leader's orders.

Well that was certainly interesting. I discovered that the wolves could communicate through their thoughts in wolf form, and that the alpha's authority was absolute. Thank God that Jacob was the alpha and not that hothead, Paul.

Jasper was busy trying to calm everyone down, but the high level of emotion among the wolves, as well as Emmett and Rosalie, was taking its toll on his ability.

"Hey! While you're busy trying to figure out that we aren't the bad guys, the real bad guy – or girl as the case may be – is getting away!" Alice shouted, frustration evident in her tone. _Idiots, we could have had her by now if they hadn't been in our way_.

"Let's get this be-otch already!" Emmett shouted enthusiastically. Through Emmett's mind I could see Rosalie rolling her eyes in response, but from her thoughts I knew she was ready and willing to stand by her husband in any fight.

In a matter of seconds, the entire group turned and chased after Victoria at top speed.

Jacob's attention returned to tugging body parts off of James, and scattering them around the perimeter of the meadow. I enjoyed the carnage much more than I probably should have. Neither of us were worried about any trouble from Victoria, with the number of wolves and vampires chasing after her.

I held James in place while Jacob attempted to shred him into subatomic particles, but I had one request before we finished. When the only thing left to remove from his body was his head, I asked Jacob, "Please allow me the honor of ending this bastard. He threatened Bella, and for that he deserves no mercy."

_Sure, sure. Be my guest. I can't blame you for wanting revenge for him wanting to hurt Bella._

"She is my whole life – I have no reason to exist without her," I told him.

_You love her?_

"With everything that I am," I answered.

_Are you planning on changing her? You know that would violate the treaty_. A shiver of disgust ran through Jacob as he contemplated Bella as a vampire.

"NO! NEVER! I could never doom her to this cursed existence. She is far too precious to me."

_Okay, I'm glad to hear that, but it's going to suck for you to have to watch her grow old and wrinkly, and eventually die._

"I will always love her, no matter her age or physical appearance. I'll do everything in my power to help her have a long, happy and comfortable life, and when the time comes I'll find a way to end myself. If the wolves are still around then, I may ask them to do me the favor."

James' remains wriggled, reminding us of the task at hand. Jacob placed both massive front paws on James' chest to hold him securely as I grabbed his head between my hands. His eyes grew wide as the realization dawned on him that he had taken his final breath. He wasted it with a roar of defiance.

"Die then you worthless son of a bitch. You don't deserve to exist… I'm sending you to hell where you belong!" I snarled fiercely. All of my rage was focused on how he had wanted to hurt my Bella as I savagely wrenched his head from his body and threw it across the meadow.

_Wow! Remind me never to piss you off_, Jacob thought dryly.

I was worried that seeing my violent side unleashed would be the final straw to send Bella screaming and running for the hills. Fortunately Bella didn't see me remove James' worthless head from his torso; instead I noticed her watching with gruesome fascination as the pieces of James tried to rejoin themselves.

Jacob loped off into the woods and returned on two legs, clad in only cutoff shorts.

"You get the fire started, and I'll gather the pieces," I instructed Jacob.

"With pleasure," he answered, and turned to attend to the task at hand.

Jacob quickly had a fire blazing and I tossed James' head and torso into the fire and watched, smiling, as they were incinerated. I gathered the rest of the pieces and threw them into the fire. Thick, choking purple smoke rose into the air, and Jacob and I shared a knowing look. Bella was safe, and together we heaved a collective sigh of relief.

"Not bad, dog, not bad at all," I laughed as I congratulated Jacob for his efforts.

"You did alright yourself, bloodsucker," he panted, a huge grin spreading across his face, followed immediately by a frown. _Oh crap, here comes Bella. The shit's about to hit the fan dude, she's gonna totally freak, and it won't be pretty._

~Bella~

The remnants of James lay scattered across the field, and I watched with utter revulsion as one of his hands dragged its way slowly across the space toward his forearm.

When I was finally able to focus on something other than the hideous behavior of disembodied vampire parts, I saw that Edward and a very tall, very muscular Quileute man with his back to me had started a fire at the opposite end of the meadow and were tossing the pieces of James into the flames. When the stranger turned around, I was astonished to see that it was Jacob. He was much taller and much more muscular than he had been the last time I had seen him. There was no way he could have grown that much in the week and a half that had passed since then.

I somehow made my way down the stairs without injury and ran across the meadow to Edward and Jacob.

"Jacob?" I managed to squeak.

"Hey Bells!" he grinned, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, that turning into a giant wolf and tearing a vampire into tiny pieces was all in a typical day's work. "How's it going?"

"Are you freaking kidding me, Jake? That was _you…_ you're a _wolf_?"

"Yeah, obviously. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Right, cool. So tell me, do you know any leprechauns or mermaids, too?" I was on complete mythological overload. Were there any fairy tales that weren't true?

"No, but I have a buddy who's a centaur," Jacob chided.

"Really?" I asked. I didn't think I could handle much more.

"Nah, I'm just pulling your leg. As far as I know there's no such thing as a centaur. It's only a myth, isn't it?" Jacob looked to Edward for confirmation.

Edward shrugged. "I can't say for sure, I've never met one."

"Great. You guys should take your act on the road," I laughed, the heaviness of the day finally lifting. I was grateful to be with the man I loved and my best friend, regardless of their mythical status.

"Hey Bells, I need to find out if my pack has caught up with that redheaded leech."

Edward cleared his throat and Jacob responded sheepishly, "Sorry, man. That redheaded bitch."

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Thank you, Jacob, from the bottom of my heart. Bella and I owe you. If there is anything I can do for you, all you have to do is ask," Edward told him earnestly.

"It was no problem. I'm happy that I got to take down a vampire. Let me know any time you need help destroying a bad guy."

"I will, Jacob."

"Just so you know, I consider you both my heroes," I told them. I really meant it, too.

"Aw, Bells, it's no big deal, it's just us. We're nothing special. But I _really_ need to go now, so I'll just leave you two _alone_." Jacob winked as he turned to leave.

Jacob ran back into the forest and emerged again as a giant wolf. He ran off in the direction that Victoria had run and was gone, and I was alone with Edward.

"Would you like to get reacquainted with your treehouse?" Edward asked.

"I'd love to," I answered, grinning from ear to ear.

Edward took my hand in his and together we climbed the stairs to the treehouse. The inside was just like I remembered from my dreams, or my memories, as the case may be.

"There's one addition that wasn't here the last time you were here: the journals I kept while we were apart. It was my way of saving my thoughts and feelings for you. And I have always kept this with me…" Edward took out his wallet and removed a tattered, faded, tape-covered piece of paper and unfolded it.

"I remember giving you that picture," I sighed contentedly, remembering the day I sat with him by the stream, holding his hand. "I drew it for you so that you could always keep me with you, and I see that you have."

I squeezed his hand as tightly as I could, and pulled our entwined hands to hold them against my heart. "It belongs to you, you know. It always has, and it always will," I said quietly.

"And mine is yours. Forever," he said, tilting my chin with his finger, and pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry about the long delay between updates. Finishing up at my old job, and getting started on my new one has taken up all of my time, so my next few updates will probably not be weekly, but I promise to get them to you as soon as I can! For the same reason, I don't have any fic recs to make this time around. :(**

**The winning review for Chapter Thirteen was submitted by Vampiremom1221:**

**"****The sparkles are what gave him away. Who'd a thunk it. It's not every day you see a gorgeous man that sparkles in the sun. Unless you attend a gay pride parade, there every man is bedazzled..."**


	15. Chapter 15: The Mystery Zone

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Oh how I wish I had a time machine.**

**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. RL (and getting too caught up in reading other fanfics) has been keeping me from writing. The next chapters should be posted close to the old weekly schedule. *Crosses fingers***

**Love and thanks to FangMom for pre-reading, and to A Little Distracted, for endless moral support and amazing beta-ing.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added as a favorite or story alert, I love you all. I usually try to reply to all the reviews, but with no access to the site during the workday, it's harder to make happen.**

**I'm tired of angst and am in need of something warm and fuzzy, and so I bring you this happy little number…**

**Look for two new Random Story Facts in my epic Author's Notes below.**

**Playlist for Chapter 15 – "The Mystery Zone" by Spoon, "Days of the Old" by Every Avenue, and "James Dean" by Borne**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – The Mystery Zone**

~Edward~

Heaven.

My lips moving against Bella's luscious, soft, warm lips, her hands fisted tightly in my hair, my arms wrapped around her waist. The nomads had been eliminated and my universe consisted of only Bella, here in the place I had built for her all those years ago. It felt amazing, and I never wanted the moment to end.

_Edward._

I tried to ignore the nagging thought.

_Edward!_ The mental voice persisted.

I groaned and wished that for once she could hear _my_ thoughts. _NO! Alice, please not now! Go away!_

_Edward, I know you can hear me. We're all coming up there, so unhand the human._ I could hear the smugness in Alice's mind.

_Great_. My first chance to be alone with Bella and my family has to intrude, effectively bursting our little bubble.

Emmett's exuberant mental voice joined Alice's. _Dude! I can't wait to finally meet Bella!_

Rosalie's thoughts were actually touched with concern for Bella. _Edward, I'm sure she's traumatized because of those goddamn nomads. I'm here, if she ever wants to talk about it_.

_Huh? Who are you and what have you done with my narcissistic sister?_ I thought to myself.

_Sorry_ _Edward, I tried to talk them out of it and give y'all some time alone, but they overruled me_, Jasper's apologetic voice collided with the others bouncing around inside my head.

Reluctantly, I disentangled myself from Bella. Bella looked crestfallen.

"We have company coming. My siblings will be here momentarily," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

Bella's expression brightened and a slow smile spread across her face.

"I've wanted to meet your family since I was a little girl. I can't believe I finally get to," she said excitedly.

"Well, they can be a bit overwhelming at times, and that's with half a century of experience, so brace yourself," I told her, grinning.

"What if they don't like me?" A furrow of worry appeared between her brows.

"There's nothing to worry about. They already love you. They've known about you since you were five years old," I reassured her.

Alice appeared in the doorway, with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie behind her.

"Hi Bella, sorry to interrupt your alone time with Edward, but it's time for you to meet everyone," she said, capturing Bella in a tight hug.

"Hey Bella, seems like I've been waiting forever to meet the girl who's rocked Edward's world… I'm Emmett, by the way," Emmett laughed, eliciting a squeal from Bella by picking her up from the ground and spinning around.

"Put her down right now, Emmett, she's had enough of a scare for one day," Rosalie commanded, batting him away from Bella.

"My husband is enormous and somewhat intimidating, but he's harmless. He's basically a giant teddy bear. I'm Rosalie, and I'm glad to finally meet you." Rosalie hugged Bella gently and quickly released her, and I'm fairly certain my jaw was on the floor by that point. I'd never actually seen Rosalie being nice to a human before, much less making actual physical contact. Usually she just ignored them. Apparently the time-space continuum had imploded and we had been pulled into an alternate universe.

"Bella, this is my husband, Jasper," Alice said, nodding happily at her mate.

Jasper smiled warmly, but kept his distance. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," he drawled.

"Jasper is newer to our 'vegetarian' lifestyle, so he doesn't feel comfortable getting too close," Alice informed Bella.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Bella apologized to Jasper.

"It's no problem at all," he assured her. "I'm just glad you're back in Edward's life now. The misery he put off while you were apart was really hard for me to handle. There wasn't anything I could do to cheer him up. The best I could do was bump him up a level from severely depressed to moderately depressed."

"Jasper can feel and manipulate other people's emotions," I explained to Bella.

"That would explain the calm, relaxed vibe I'm feeling right now. Thanks, Jasper, I appreciate it." Bella smiled at him with gratitude.

"You're welcome, Bella. Any time I can help, that's what I'm here for." _You have no idea the lengths we'll go to help you, Bella, _Jasper thought as he grinned at her, remembering his task as a "Secret Service" agent with Emmett when they protected us on our date in Port Angeles.

Jasper cleared his throat, one of the little human idiosyncrasies we had perfected as part of the charade, and spoke up. "I'm afraid we have some bad news for you," he said, looking first at Bella, and then settling on me. "The redhead got away. We almost had her when she crossed the treaty line, and we could have caught up to her but the stupid wolves wouldn't let us cross into their territory, and they were just too slow to catch her."

Emmett bristled, remembering a giant gray wolf launching itself toward him when he accidentally crossed the treaty line. _I could have had her, Edward, if they hadn't been in the way_.

I took a sharp breath. _Damn those mongrels for interfering with our business_.

Bella's face blanched to an even paler shade than mine, and her voice trembled when she asked, "Will she come back?"

"I don't think she will, knowing that there are seven vampires and at least five giant wolves protecting you," Jasper answered confidently. "It just would have been better if she could have roasted along with her mate."

"None of us will be far away," Jasper added. "We can take shifts keeping watch at your house."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate your help. I hate to make your lives difficult, though," Bella said sincerely. She always put the needs of others ahead of her own.

"We won't let anything happen to you or Charlie," Alice promised. "I'll see if Victoria's planning to return."

Bella looked confused for a moment.

"Alice can see the future, based on the decisions people make," I pointed out.

"She saw me in your life, didn't she?" Bella asked. "And you had to leave because of something she saw?"

Sometimes it amazed me how intuitive Bella was.

"Yes," I nodded. "I'll tell you the whole story sometime."

Suddenly she frowned. "Um… I remember you telling me about your family when I was little. You told me about Jasper and Alice's abilities, and…" she trailed off, looking uncomfortable with what came next.

"What is it, Bella?" I was starting to get worried.

"You mentioned that you could read minds, and that it worked on everyone except me." She hesitated again. "Is it still true… that you can't read my mind?"

"More than anything I wish I could, but you're still a mystery to me," I answered.

The relief was clear on her face, and she smiled enigmatically. "Good."

"So show us around this palatial treehouse, would you?" Emmett requested.

Alice was bouncing on her toes. _I've wanted to see this place since I first pictured it in a vision fifteen years ago_.

I gave her a puzzled glance as Bella grabbed my hand and led the field trip through the gift I had made twelve years ago for her sixth birthday. I felt a twinge of sadness that I hadn't been able to give Bella something befitting her eighteenth birthday, but it was too soon and I didn't want to overwhelm her. Our fledgling relationship had been going well, but even though I knew the date, she hadn't felt comfortable enough to tell me it was her birthday. Instead, I watched through her kitchen window as she and Charlie ate a quiet meal together to celebrate the event, silently wishing her a happy birthday with all my heart.

Emmett wrenched me from my reverie by wiggling his eyebrows suggestively when we reached the bedroom upstairs. Rosalie caught him just as he was about to hop onto the bed and slapped the back of his head. _Nice bed, bro. Plan on testing it out with Bella? If it were Rose and me, this entire place would end up as kindling_. _It's just not sturdy enough for hot vampire lovin'!_

_Ewww_… I shook my head to try to clear the images of Emmett and Rose completely destroying the treehouse as they christened every available flat surface – horizontal and vertical.

I growled at him, "Don't even think about it."

"Lighten up, bro. I was just kidding." _Sort of_, he added.

"You know I can't even consider… _that_… with Bella. She would end up hurt, _or worse_," I said quietly so Bella wouldn't overhear. I couldn't even contemplate the "or worse." Seeing her cold and lifeless in my arms…

_Then change her. Problem solved._ Emmett seemed pleased with his solution.

"NEVER. I will NOT destroy her soul and turn her into a monster. She is too precious, and she deserves a full life, with heaven at the end of it. I won't deny her that."

_What the hell, dude? You can't look at my Rose and tell me she's a soulless monster_, he scoffed.

_To be honest, Emmett, that description usually hits the nail on the head when describing Rosalie, until today_. I was grateful that he didn't have my talent.

"You're free to think what you want, but I believe we lost our souls when we lost our humanity," I answered while managing to avoid directly answering his question about Rosalie. "Now can we _please_ drop the subject? I'm not going to change her. End. Of. Discussion."

_Whatever, dude. All I know is that I'm glad Rose decided to have Carlisle change me_. Emmett lost himself in the memory of Rosalie running with him; carrying his dying, bear-mauled body almost a hundred miles from where he was attacked to the cabin where she lived with Carlisle, Esme, and me. In his mind's image, Rosalie appeared to be an angel.

_Hah! As if!_ I suppressed a derisive snort. Emmett didn't need to know that I thought of Rosalie as anything but angelic.

This entire conversation went on under Bella's radar. Alice was chatting at Bella incessantly, while Jasper was laughing silently at Bella's emotional responses. Bella never even noticed that Emmett and I were in deep, one-sided conversation.

All of a sudden I heard a commotion coming from across the bedroom. Alice was standing in the middle of the closet, surrounded by all the princess outfits and accessories I had stocked for little Bella, clapping and jumping up and down like a kangaroo on crack.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so proud of you! I mean, I saw it in my vision, but in _real life_… This is spectacular! Well done!"

Bella was doubled over holding her sides, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. The rest of us couldn't help but join in the merriment. Rosalie actually snorted from laughing, and that started Emmett on an additional fit of giggles.

"Yeah, it's great that Edward can be so 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy', now that we've confirmed he's not gay…" Emmett spouted between chuckles. "These outfits are just _fa-bu-lous_, Edward. And the _accessories_... you have such a gift." He even went high with a lisp.

Rosalie stepped aside to let Alice smack Emmett's head, which started the whole laugh-fest again.

~Bella~

I loved spending time with Edward's family. I had never really felt like I belonged around people before – I was always the odd, clumsy bookworm – but with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie I was _home_.

We had so much fun laughing together all afternoon, happiness replacing the terror from earlier in the day. I knew that they meant it when they said that they would protect Charlie and me.

Edward and I were side by side on the couch, our fingers twined together, as his siblings told tales of the things he had done through the decades.

"I swear that Edward was James Dean's inspiration. Can't you just see it when you look at him, so 'Rebel Without a Cause'?" Alice said, winking at me. "You know, that whole angst-ridden, misunderstood, outcast teen persona? The poufy hair? It was _all_ Edward."

"Sure, Alice," I laughed disbelievingly, glancing at Edward. Well… she was right about the hair.

"No, really! It was before Jasper and I found the family, but Edward graduated with him in Fairmount, Indiana, back in 1949. Edward even had a motorcycle then. You'll just have to see the pictures! Esme will be delighted that she'll finally get to show off those scrapbooks she's put together over the years."

"Wow! I can't believe you went to school with James Dean!" I looked at Edward and shook my head in amazement.

"It's true, I had several classes with him," Edward admitted. "He was a smart kid, but he never applied himself to make the grades. He did okay in drama and debate, and better on the baseball and basketball teams."

It was hard to wrap my head around the concept of Edward in high school just after World War II, when my Grandma Marie was still a young girl, much less picturing Edward sitting in a class with James Dean.

Emmett spoke up. "I remember! It was when Carlisle was working at Ball Memorial Hospital in Muncie, and we lived just outside of Fairmount. That bike of Edward's was badass! It would flat-out fly because Rose tinkered around with it all the time."

"It wasn't just my tinkering, that thing was a work of art to start with! It was a hand-made 1948 Vincent 'Black Lightning' with a 1000 cc engine – the fastest motorcycle available in the world at the time, special-ordered from England," Rosalie reminisced with a gleam in her eye. "I loved that bike."

"Damn, Rose looked hot on it too, when she had the chance to ride it," Emmett added as Edward gave him a dirty look. "Yeah, we had a hard time getting Edward off of it. He probably would have slept on it, if we were able to sleep and all."

I smiled as I imagined Edward riding his motorcycle, his beautiful bronze hair caressed by the wind as he flew down the road, thrilled by the exhilarating speed. I pictured myself seated behind him with my arms wrapped tightly around his waist, my face resting against his back, and let out a little sigh.

"What was that for?" Edward asked.

My cheeks heated as I responded, "I was just thinking about you on a motorcycle. If you ever get another one, I'd love to ride with you."

Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that? I can make the arrangements if you're really interested, although riding a motorcycle in this area is like taking a shower at seventy-five miles an hour…" he said, grinning widely.

"Seventy-five miles an hour?" Emmett interrupted. "Wow, that's really toning it down for you, Edward. Usually it's more like a hundred seventy-five miles an hour."

"If Bella is going to be riding with me on the back of a motorcycle, I am going to drive safely and responsibly, because motorcycles respond to road conditions differently than automobiles."

"Oh, so you _do_ admit to driving your car less than safely or responsibly!" I teased.

"You do realize that I've never had an accident or even received a speeding ticket, don't you? Between vampire reflexes and being able to read the minds of any police in the area, I have it pretty well covered."

"Yeah, well Rosalie's been caught speeding too many times to count, but she's always managed to avoid getting a ticket, unless it was a female cop that stopped her," Emmett pointed out.

"That's why Jasper and I would rather be passengers and not deal with the aggravation," Alice laughed. "Still, I would be able to see ahead if I were going to get a ticket and slow down in time, and Jasper could probably make the cop feel generous and only give him a warning."

"At any rate, if Bella is going to ride on a motorcycle with me, I'm going to make sure she has all the proper safety equipment, and I won't be speeding."

Well there went my sexy fantasy of riding on a motorcycle with Edward. Having Edward see me stuffed into a motorcycle jacket, boots, gloves, and a helmet would be the polar opposite of sexy. He would look like the Greek god he always does, and I'd look like a sausage.

~Edward~

The thought of Bella in a tight motorcycle jacket and boots, shaking her hair out when she took off her helmet, was definitely appealing. I would do some research online on the motorcycles currently available and surprise Bella with an excursion on my new motorcycle when it came in.

I took a deep breath to clear my thoughts, comforted by Bella's scent, and pulled her closer to me, until she was sitting in my lap. She snuggled back against my chest, and I curled my arms around her protectively. I was stunned when I saw the two of us in the minds of my siblings.

_You two look so happy together, like Rose and me._

_Edward, I know I've been a hateful bitch and a pain in the ass to you since Carlisle changed me, but I'm really happy that you have Bella in your life. I can see how good she is for you_.

_I can feel the happiness and love radiating from the two of you. It's a wonderful thing._

_Edward, you and Bella are simply meant to be. I've seen it all along._

So this is what love looks like.

* * *

**A/N: My apologies in advance for the epic A/N. **

**I promise to do better with posting the next chapters. I have the outlines for 16 and 17 worked out, and Chapter 18 and 19 are complete. (Like I said, I'm NOT a linear writer.)**

**Random Story Fact #7****: The famous pouty, poufy-haired actor James Dean did indeed graduate from Fairmount High School, in Fairmount, Indiana, where he participated on the baseball and basketball teams, as well as drama and debate, and graduated in 1949. Seriously - take a look at his pictures on the interwebs. Alice DOES have a point…**

**Random Story Fact #8****: Edward's motorcycle, the 1948 Vincent "Black Lightning" motorcycle set the U.S. National Motorcycle Speed Record at the Bonneville Salt Flats in Utah on September 13, 1948. (Anyone recognize the date? Bella's birthday, 39 years prior...)**

**I hope everyone got to see "Eclipse". I LOVED IT. Especially in IMAX format. Sigh. **

**(Get ready for my rant…) The only criticism I have with the movie is that as much attention to detail that they spent on getting the costumes right (and staying truer to the books – both "Eclipse" and the new "Bree Tanner" one), they completely missed the boat on the location for the scene where Jasper is between Houston and Galveston, when Maria, Nettie, and Lucy intercept him. MOUNTAINS? Seriously? El Paso (west Texas) – yes. Houston/Galveston (southeast Texas) – no. Geez! El Paso is 750 miles from Houston. Did anyone making the movie even LOOK at the map? They could have at least Googled it – they have the technology. Hint movie-making people: Big bumpy-looking things on the picture are mountains. Galveston is an island just off the southeastern Texas coast in the Gulf of Mexico. The land between Houston and Galveston (which are about 50 miles apart) is FLAT people. NO big bumpy-looking things on the map. The highest land point in Houston is a whopping 360 feet above sea level (and it's most likely a landfill). Northern and eastern portions of the area are largely forested; southern and western portions are predominantly prairie grassland; coastal areas are prairie and sand. The scene in the movie was filmed in a quarry in Vancouver, and it looks a WHOLE lot like… El Paso! Grrrrrrrrrrrr! (RANT OVER.)**

**Mini-rant: What did they do to Esme's hair? It was the normal caramel color at graduation, and then it's black during the fight with the newborns?**

**One last public service announcement. For anyone who listens to the playlist for MIF on Playlist(dot)com, it has been epic FAIL lately, and many of the songs that were included on my playlist have disappeared. (Titles are there, links to music are gone.) Until I find a suitable replacement for the playlist site, all of the songs for each chapter are available for purchase on iTunes.**

**Fanfic Recs:**

**The Last Breath by First Blush – an AH set during WWII, made me cry at points. An amazing fic. Read it!**

**Embodiment by Cullen312 – a COMPLETED (yay!) vamp fic that was a wild rollercoaster ride of emotions, also had me crying, but happy at the end (including the outtakes).**

**Elemental by TallulahBelle – an AU with a twist. Our favorite characters are witches rather than vamps.**


	16. Chapter 16: Dead Man's Party

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just not that creative…**

**So much for getting back on schedule. Real life has been kicking me hard and repeatedly, so writing time is at a premium and the luxury of weekly updates is out of my reach.**

**As always, love and thanks to FangMom for pre-reading and killing me with her comments, and to A Little Distracted, for beta-ing and being a friend indeed.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added as a favorite or story alert. Review replies are going to be sporadic at best (if I get to reply at all – I know, it's inexcusable), but please know that I love you all.**

**And now to continue with my anti-angst campaign, I bring you chapter 16.**

**Playlist for Chapter 16 – "Better World" by Eclipse, "Live Like We're Dying" by Kris Allen, "Dead Man's Party" by Oingo Boingo, "Dragula" by Rob Zombie, and "Ka-Boom Ka-Boom" by Marilyn Manson. Yes, it took that much music for me to be able to crank this one out…**

* * *

**Sixteen – Dead Man's Party**

~Bella~

Jacob was sitting in my kitchen, stuffing his face with whatever he could get his hands on as I fixed dinner before Charlie came home. I eyed the clock on the wall, willing the hands to move faster. I was looking forward to Edward coming over to stay with me after Charlie fell asleep, as he had done every night the past week. Jake enjoyed my cooking and his camaraderie helped pass the time. It seemed like a fair trade.

"So tell me, how did you get to be the 'Big Dog' of the pack? I mean, Sam was first, right? And then Paul and Jared?" I was curious. I knew that Sam, Paul and Jared had changed before Jacob, and wondered what had taken place for Jacob to be the Alpha.

"And Leah after me," Jacob mumbled through the huge bite he had just taken. He finished chewing and thought carefully for a minute before answering.

"Sam and the guys were just waiting for me to change, and since I'm the great-grandson of the last Alpha technically that makes me the Alpha _and_ Chief. Sam was willing to keep the position if I didn't want it, but I saw it as a chance to make a difference. I hope that I can help the guys get past the petty hatred that they have for _all_ 'Cold Ones.' I knew you were really good friends with the Cullens, and I trust your judgment better than my own. If they've earned your respect, then they have mine. My great-grandfather trusted them enough to form a treaty with them, and in all this time, they've never given us reason to doubt them.

"You know how I hate prejudice, in any form, and I've seen the results of it against my own people. It's wrong, plain and simple. I refuse to judge people because of their race _or_ species, especially when they've proven that they are truly good. I know from what you've told me that Dr. Cullen has spent his life helping humans, not hurting them, and in my book that's better than most of us can say. I'm sure there are plenty of bad ones out there… hell, last week was proof enough of _that_, and we'll do what we have to do to keep people safe…"

A shiver ran down my spine at the memory of James and Victoria attacking me in the meadow. Edward had scored huge points with Jacob when he worked together with Jacob to save me and destroy James.

"There are obviously good ones, too. The Cullens are perfect examples," Jacob continued. "The key is to distinguish between the two. That's why I decided to take the job. I can actually do something good with my life and use this chance to change the world for the better. Our purpose is to protect human life, but I want to take it farther. I think we should value _all_ life. Even if it doesn't have a heartbeat," he qualified.

Listening to Jake talk, it dawned on me just how mature he had become underneath his boyish personality. I had no doubt he would do a great job leading his people.

"I think the Quileutes are in good hands if you're the Alpha, Jake. You'll be a great leader. I'm really proud of you!" I said, hugging him tightly. "It means the world to me to hear that you feel the same way I do, and if there's anything I can do to help, I will."

"Thanks Bells, you know how important you are to me. I've been thinking… Now that I've imprinted on Leah, it's easy for me to see how much you mean to Edward. I can't imagine ever being apart from her and I definitely wouldn't want to go on living if anything happened to her. I know that Edward feels that strongly about you. It will be the end of him when you die. He said as much…" Jacob stopped and a strange look crossed his face, his thick eyebrows knitted together. "You know what? Even though it goes against everything I've been raised to believe, I think I'd rather see you become a vampire than for two good people who were obviously made for each other come to an end in too short a time."

"Holy crow, Jacob! Morbid much? I don't want to die and leave him behind, are you kidding? I want more than anything to literally be with him forever, but I've already heard his position on it. He's made it more than clear that he doesn't want to change me into a 'soulless monster,' as he refers to himself. He won't do it. He won't even…" I trailed off before I offered up too much information.

"What? He won't even what, Bells?" Jacob asked.

"Nevermind. It's nothing," I answered. "So Leah's a wolf now, too?"

"Yep, she's the first female wolf that we've ever heard of, and don't try to change the subject. He won't even what?" Jacob insisted.

Damn. He couldn't be distracted. Usually, waving something shiny in front of Jacob was enough to divert his attention.

"It's not important," I said, turning back to chopping vegetables and taking my frustration out on the innocent produce.

"Okay Bells, the onion and celery are dead now. You can stop trying to kill them, and you can answer my question. WHAT WON'T EDWARD DO?"

"He doesn't want for us to… havesexoranythinglikethat," I spat out in a rush. "There! Are you happy now? I answered your damn question!"

"Wow! Really? That sucks for both of you. Figuratively, not literally," he chuckled.

"Yeah, har, har," I said sarcastically. "Kissing yes… anything else, no. We're both virgins and his plan is for us to stay that way. Whatever we do is strictly G-rated. Hell, the Little Mermaid got more action than I do!"

Jake threw his head back and guffawed as I glared at him.

"Why not? I mean, he won't drink your blood, right? So what's the problem?"

"He's worried that he would hurt me because of his strength. He said that if he lost control for even an instant, he would pulverize me. I know Edward could never harm me, but he refuses to believe in himself."

"Wow. I'm glad Leah and I don't have that problem, we're pretty evenly matched. There's this thing she does where she…" Jake held his hands out in the air like he was going to demonstrate and I squeezed my eyes shut, covered my ears with my hands and cut him off before he could go into detail.

"Ewww, stop it Jake, I don't want to hear it! You'll make me lose my appetite. I really don't want to know about your sex life, or that you're having it at all since you're only sixteen."

Jake rolled his eyes and snorted, "Do I LOOK like a sixteen year-old to you? When we start phasing, we reach full maturity. You may have noticed I had one hell of a growth spurt. Physically I'm more like twenty-five. And anyway, Leah is nineteen and we're imprinted for life. We'll never be with anyone else, so it's all good… _really_ good…" His eyes glazed over and a stupid grin threatened to split his face.

"Ooookay, and on that note, this conversation is finished. It's never going to happen between Edward and I, so we won't bring it up again, will we Jacob?" I said, narrowing my eyes and watching him squirm.

"No need for the stink eye, Bella. Sorry. I promise I won't bring it up again."

"Set the table for dinner and maybe I'll forgive you, Chief Jacob," I smacked his shoulder and laughed, sneaking another glance at the clock.

* * *

~Edward~

I couldn't figure out why Jacob had called to ask me to meet him at Bella's treehouse, and Alice wasn't any help either, since her visions were useless where the wolves were involved.

I left Bella's house after she had fallen asleep to meet him at midnight. He was pacing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs when I arrived.

_I have no idea how to even start this conversation. This is by far the most awkward thing I've ever done, bar none, but someone has to talk some sense into him. Why am I doing this? Oh yeah, because Bella is the best friend I've ever had and I want to see her happy._

"What's going on, Jacob?" I asked as I approached him warily.

"Um… I wanted to talk to you… about Bella," he stammered.

A lump formed in my throat. If my heart had been able to beat, it would have stopped. "Is everything okay? Did she tell you that's she's unhappy with me?"

"No, it's nothing like that. She's happier than she's ever been, but I know that she could be even happier. You both could," he said cryptically.

"I don't understand. What would make us happier?"

_Wow, I really do have to spell this out for him_, Jacob thought nervously.

"Spell what out, Jacob?"

_Crap! I totally forgot about the mind-reading thing. Just suck it up and spit it out, no turning back now._

"How would you describe your relationship with Bella?"

"What do you mean? I'm obviously not following you here," I answered, with only the slightest touch of annoyance.

"I mean your physical relationship with her."

"What the hell, Jacob? I don't think this is something we should be discussing," I growled.

_I'm doing this for Bella… She deserves to be as happy as I am._

"I don't understand what you're getting at," I said, frustrated with the turn of the conversation, but willing to give Jacob a chance to explain. "I love her, more than I could have dreamed was possible, but there is no way that we can have a physical relationship beyond hugs and kisses. Why do you ask?"

"I'm asking because Bella is my best friend. She's been more of a sister to me than Rachel and Rebecca have. I want to see her have the life she deserves. Do you think hugs and kisses will keep her happy for the rest of her life?"

"Are you suggesting that I should leave her so she can actually have sex with someone, get married, have children, and live a full human life? I honestly believe it would destroy us both if we were separated," I choked.

"God no! Don't you dare leave her - _ever_! It would kill Bella, without a doubt. Hell, I'd hunt you down and kill you myself if you did!" Jacob yelled emphatically.

"Well then, what are you trying to say?"

"Let me tell you a little bit about imprinting and how it works for us," Jacob said, as he struggled to organize his jumbled thoughts. "According to the Quileute legends, imprinting is not an age-specific thing, and it doesn't happen by choice. I've seen proof of that. My buddy Quil has imprinted on a two-year old, _please don't make that face,_ and there's nothing inappropriate about it all. He won't have romantic feelings for her while she's little, that's just gross. Imprinting simply changes the focus of your world from yourself to that person. The meaning of life becomes making that person happy, doing everything in your power to protect them, support them, be there for them. It's about loving that person more than you love yourself or anything else. They simply become the center of the universe for you. It isn't sexual attraction, but something far greater. Of course, when the person becomes old enough to have those feelings of their own, you will be exactly what they need in that department as well." _Thank God I imprinted on Leah – it would suck to be destined for monkitude while I waited for my imprint to grow up_.

I wondered if he was going to stop for a breath before he continued.

"You were there for Bella when was a little girl and she needed you as a big brother. Now that she's a grown woman – she's eighteen for God's sake – she needs you now more than ever. At some point, and I'm sure it's sooner rather than later, you're going to need to take it to the next level. I'm not sure how it is with vamps, but if you love her anywhere near as much as one of us loves our imprint, and vice versa, there is no way you can deny her without it tearing you both apart at the seams."

Jacob's intense passion for Leah consumed his thoughts for a moment, and then he replayed his conversation with Bella in his mind.

"You actually discussed this with Bella?" I was appalled.

"Actually, I _tried_ to discuss this with Bella, but she didn't want to talk about it. She made me promise not to ever bring it up with her again. However, she didn't say anything specifically about me talking to _you_ about it…"

"For a good reason, too. There's no point in getting her hopes up about anything going further than where we are now. Did she tell you that one wrong move and I could kill her by accident?"

"Yes, but I don't believe for a second that you could ever do anything to hurt her, not under any circumstance. What would you have done if James and Victoria had killed her?"

My chest clenched as a wave of agony washed over me at the thought of existing without Bella.

"I would have made sure that they suffered before I killed them, and then I would have found a way to kill myself. If your wolf pack wouldn't have done the job, I would have gone to Italy and begged the Volturi to destroy me."

"What's a Volturi?"

"They are the leaders of our kind, sort of like a royal family. They make and enforce vampire laws," I explained.

"Vampires have laws? What kind of laws?" _This sounds pretty important_.

"The only one that really matters is to keep our existence a secret. The Volturi have very little regard for any vampires making themselves known to humans, and will slaughter both the offending vampire and the unfortunate humans who know them without a second thought," I answered. "They were the reason I left when Bella was younger. Alice saw them coming, and that Bella would be in danger from her association with me."

He winced. "Is there a chance that they could come back and find out that she knows?"

"There is always a chance that they will return, but Alice would warn us beforehand, and we could leave the area."

"You'd take Bella with you this time, right? She couldn't handle it if you left her." Jacob imagined Bella standing at the edge of a cliff near LaPush, pale and thin, staring out at the ocean with dull, lifeless eyes. Pain crashed through me at the thought. I would rather burn for a thousand years than see Jacob's vision of Bella in anguish come to fruition.

"Of course I'd take Bella. I told you, I'm never leaving her again. The eleven years I spent away from Bella were the most miserable years of my existence." It still hurt to think about the emptiness that I felt while we were apart.

Jacob took a deep breath and held it, releasing it in a rush before he spoke. "I know this is going to sound crazy, and I know it goes against the treaty, but couldn't you change her to keep her safe from them? She'd still be Bella, right?"

"Yes, she'd still be Bella. Although _what_ you are changes during the transformation from human to vampire, _who_ you are stays the same. One's personality remains the same, essentially frozen, although their human memories are less clear than the ones accumulated as a vampire. That being said, there is absolutely no way that I will change her. I refuse to damn her to this life. We can get around the Volturi without having to change her."

"So you have what, like sixty years, seventy tops, to spend with Bella, all of which is speeding toward her death. Halfway through that time, she'll start to decline physically. She'll get old, frail, and sick, and finally die, if she doesn't die from something like cancer or an accident before then. Do you want that for her? Do you want to watch her suffer? Dude, she's dying _right now_, with every passing second."

"No, of course I don't want to see her suffer. I don't want her to die. You know damn well it will kill me. I want to keep her with me forever, but I can't be that selfish. I can't take away her soul." If I were able to cry, tears would have been streaming down my face.

"The selfish thing is for you to take away her choice in this. She _wants_ to be with you, always. The way I see it, _she's_ imprinted on _you_. Don't think for a second that she isn't in this for the long haul. Don't dismiss her feelings on the matter. And you're not taking her soul; you said yourself that _who_ you are doesn't change. _That's_ your soul, it's who you are. Bella has the kindest soul of anyone I know. She always puts everyone's needs before her own. Nothing can take that away." _You have to believe me_.

"You've given me a lot to think about, Jacob. I can't say right now that I feel right about changing her, but it helps to have your opinion on the matter."

"And I'm not saying you should change her right this minute, but don't rule out the possibility in the future." Jacob's eyes gleamed. _But I am sayin' that you should be hittin' that, dude_.

"Jacob, that's enough." I scowled at him for a moment, and then sighed heavily. "But thanks for the advice. It's good to know that Bella has someone on her side who cares as much as you do."

"Speaking of Bella, you'd better get back to her before she wakes up and finds you missing." _And thanks for listening._

* * *

"No, Alice. No way. We are NOT hosting a Halloween party for the juvenile delinquents of Forks."

Alice was quivering with excitement over her most recent vision. The entire first floor of the house had been converted into a haunted nightclub atmosphere, covered within an inch of its foundation with Halloween decorations. Practically the entire student body of Forks High School was crammed into the space, bodies swaying to the blaring beat of the music, flashing lights reflecting off their colorful costumes.

"There is no way Bella would want this. _I_ don't want this. No, Alice!" I yelled.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she walked into the house and she asked hesitantly, "What won't I want? Alice, what's going on? What do you see?"

"Hi Bella, you got here just in time. We're throwing a costume party for Halloween here at the house, and I'm inviting the senior class. You'll love it! Now you just have to decide on your costumes," Alice chirped happily. "Jasper and I will be going as Danny and Sandy from 'Grease.' It will be fantastic!"

Bella's eyebrows furrowed in concern as she slipped her arms around my waist and looked to me for support. "A Halloween party? For the whole class?" she groaned.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that in Alice's vision, it was not only the entire senior class, but most of the juniors and half of the sophomores showed up as well.

"Does Jasper even know about this? He's not going to appreciate being packed into our house with an untouchable all-you-can-eat buffet, much less forced to wear a costume depicting a character from a mediocre musical." I would rather have gone through the change all over again than dress as a character from Grease. It was bad enough going through the fifties in reality.

"Yes Bella, I am inviting the whole class. Edward, Jazz will have a great time. He'll just have to stuff himself on wildlife before the party. Besides, I can definitely distract him…" Alice's thoughts drifted to the last act in Grease when Sandy showed up at the amusement park in a skin-tight black outfit. Danny was putty in her hands.

"Why do you want to do this? Our past Halloweens have always been nice and quiet. We've never even had Trick-or-Treaters visit our house." My frustration with my psychic sister was reaching new heights. Bella had such a tight grip on my hand that had she been a vampire she would have crushed every bone in it.

"Because it will be fun, and God knows, we all could use some fun around here. I've had it up to _here_ with stress and angst and whiny emo-crap," she wailed, waving her hand over her head. "Trust me, darling brother, even _you_ will have a good time. Bella will have a blast, and the whole class will have something amazing to remember from their senior year."

"Can we invite Jacob and Leah, and my other friends from the rez?" Bella asked tentatively. "They've been like my extended family my whole life."

"Sure, the more the merrier, we'd love for them to come. It will give them more proof that we're not the vicious, bloodsucking monsters they think we are," Alice answered brightly.

Emmett came bounding down the stairs. "Excellent! A party at Casa de Cullen. That'll be an event for the history books! I even have an idea for costumes for me and Rose." _Dude, she makes a smokin' hot Marilyn Monroe_, he thought as Rosalie joined him. I barely managed to not make a gagging noise.

"What d'ya think, babe? You as Marilyn in that white halter dress, and me as Joe DiMaggio?"

Rosalie smiled fondly at her husband and then turned to face me. "I think that's a great idea. What do you think you and Bella will go as?"

Before I could even open my mouth Emmett blurted, "I think Edward should go as a priest and Bella can go as a Nun, because as sexually repressed as those two are, it won't be much of a stretch..."

Both Bella and I glared at Emmett, as Rosalie smacked the back of his head, yet again. It was a wonder it didn't have a permanent dent.

"Or you could dress as 'traditional' vampires, with capes, plastic fangs and fake blood and all…" Emmett offered.

Everyone turned with raised eyebrows to stare pointedly at Emmett.

"Really Emmett? Vampires? That's original," I scoffed.

Just then, Alice let out an ear-splitting squeal. "I love it! It's perfect!" Emmett puffed up proudly and Alice amended, "No, Emmett, I didn't mean the vampire costumes. Heavens no. That's just ridiculous. I'm talking about Bella's idea."

Emmett appeared to deflate at Alice's criticism.

"Great. Can you please fill us in? Since no one seems to like my ideas," Emmett whined.

Alice smiled and encouraged Bella to voice her suggestion.

"Who better to go as than the couple that best represents True Love? Westley and Buttercup!" Bella said with a huge smile.

Yes, I could definitely see us going as the main characters from our favorite movie.

"I could go as Fezzik," Emmett shouted excitedly.

"I'd make a great Inigo! After all, I _do_ know how to use a sword…" Jasper added enthusiastically, jumping around muttering, "Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die..."

Rosalie and Alice glared at them.

"Or not…" Emmet and Jasper said in unison.

"Okay ladies, let's go, we have to get our costumes planned out." Alice grabbed Rosalie's and Bella's hands and led them up the stairs to her bedroom, giggling the entire way.

_This is going to be great, Edward, just you wait and see_.

* * *

Alice had prepared and sent invitations to the entire senior class, and the student body of Forks High School had worked themselves into a frenzy over the idea of a party at the mysterious Cullen residence. Costumes were being discussed in the hallways between every class and in the cafeteria during lunch.

Bella and I were sitting at our usual table with Alice, Angela and Ben. We had been talking about the party since we first sat down. Alice was in heaven, surrounded by the excitement that her party was generating.

"I love the ideas for your costumes! I know it's cliché and somewhat ironic, but Ben and I are going as Napoleon and Josephine." Angela smiled and grabbed Ben's hand tightly.

The irony was that Angela was six inches taller than Ben, so as Napoleon and Josephine, Ben and Angela would definitely be 'to scale.'

"I know you two will look great," Bella said sincerely. "You know, I'm actually looking forward to this party. I think it will be a lot of fun."

Bella's smile lit the entire cafeteria. Her warm brown eyes were shining as she caught my gaze, and it made my silent heart swell. I couldn't stand for there to be any space between us, I needed to be touching her, so I scooted closer to her and lightly massaged her neck and shoulders. Bella leaned her head back and made a soft moan of contentment in her throat, and a jolt of electricity shot through me. Ordinarily that would be my cue to put some distance between Bella and myself, but the late-night conversation with Jacob played in the back of my mind. For once, I decided to just let myself relax and not over-think my every action. I buried my nose in her soft hair and breathed deeply the fragrance that was uniquely Bella. I might have been purring, too quietly for anyone to hear.

The sound of a throat clearing brought me back to the cafeteria. Bella and I both jumped at the sound.

Alice winked at me and whispered, "Geez, you two – get a room!" _Your eyes are almost black, Edward. _She glanced discreetly at my lap and turned away quickly to study something fascinating on the ceiling.

An image of Bella flashed through Alice's thoughts, and she immediately started singing an obnoxious pop song in her mind to block me from seeing her vision.

"My, my, look at the time. Come on kids, we'd better get going if we're going to make it to class before the bell rings," Alice said loudly, her satisfaction evident in the "I-told-you-so" tone of her voice.

I looked up and noticed that the cafeteria was nearly empty. I hadn't realized that I had moved closer to Bella and was sitting flush to her back, with no space between us. We both sat up straight, and I mourned the loss of her warmth when we broke contact. I took several deep breaths to help clear my mind before we got up to leave for class.

Bella blushed furiously, and Angela and Ben laughed as they stood and picked up their trays.

* * *

~Bella~

The night of the party had finally arrived and everything was ready to go. To be honest, I was almost as excited about the party as Alice. I had been at the Cullen house since Friday after school, thanks to Alice convincing Charlie that I needed to spend the weekend with her to help set things up for the party and clean up after. Charlie just looked at me sympathetically when Alice described the monumental undertaking that she had planned to transform the house for the Halloween party of the century. I had no idea how or when Alice was able to get some of the items we were using, but everything was Disneyland-quality. Charlie had taken me there when I was a little girl, and the finished product reminded me very much of the Haunted Mansion ride.

In reality, Alice put Jasper, Emmett, and Edward to work setting everything up while she supervised. She made them move everything at least twice before she was satisfied with the placement of the decorations. Even with the guys flitting around at vampire-speed, I could hear them grumbling.

"I knew where I wanted everything all along, but it's so much fun watching the men get frustrated," she confided as she worked on my hair and makeup.

The costume she found for me was gorgeous. It was a copy of the beautiful burnout velvet and lace dress, with matching slippers, and the silver crown that Buttercup wore in her "wedding" to Prince Humperdinck.

In Alice's mirror I saw Edward peek in through the door of her room and he let out a gasp. He walked across the room to where I sat, and made a slow circle around the chair I was sitting in, studying me.

"You are breathtaking, my Bella," he whispered, his cool lips caressing my ear.

I couldn't speak. I wanted to tell him how absolutely handsome he looked in Westley's "Man in Black" costume, but I was rendered speechless. With his black, deep v-neck pirate shirt, tight black pants and boots, it took every ounce of my control not to jump on him and cling like a starfish. His hair was covered with a black bandana. _Gah_. I'd die when he put the mask on.

When Alice finally placed the delicate silver crown on my head I raced from the chair into Edward's arms. He was wearing that crooked grin that I loved so very much, and looking at me with emotion so deep I was drowning in it.

Alice smiled and slipped quietly from the room.

"I remember you dressing as a princess when we used to play in your treehouse… You were the most precious thing in my life. And now you are a real princess, and you mean so very much more to me, my beautiful Bella." His honey-smooth voice caught for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you, Edward." _Forever, if only you'd let me_.

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and groaned, "We have to go downstairs. Our guests are starting to arrive."

I took his hand as we headed for the stairs, and stopped before we reached the top step.

"Your mask!"

"Oh, I almost forgot. See what you do to me, Bella? Making a vampire forget something. Inconceivable!" he winked as he teased me.

He secured the mask in place, and I nearly swooned. I would have to beat our female guests away with a stick. Or maybe brandish "Westley's" sword. _Oh who am I kidding, I won't be brandishing Edward's _anything_._ _Ever._ _Okay Bella, let's move away from _that_ line of thinking because it will only leave you frustrated_._ Party guests… must greet the party guests…_

~Edward~

The doorbell rang as the first group of party-goers arrived. Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory stood on the front porch, open-mouthed, their thoughts focused on the sights and sounds that greeted them.

The trees lining the mile-long drive from the road to the house were wrapped with orange twinkle lights, and the yard leading to the house had been converted to a graveyard, complete with gravestones and a mausoleum. Just inside the foyer was a séance scene, and our living room had been cleared for dancing, with a long buffet table against the wall set with cobweb-covered candelabras and enough food to support a small country. Coffins with banging lids, rattling skeletons, and ghouls filled every available corner. Alice had truly outdone herself on this party.

Mike had come to the party wearing a gunslinger costume from the old West and Jessica was a saloon girl. He wasn't having any problems imagining the few areas of Jessica's that were barely covered by her costume. Tyler had worn a policeman's uniform and Lauren, as Tyler's jailbird, was wearing a striped, skin-tight mini-dress which, in similar fashion to Jessica's, left very little to the imagination.

Mike's eyes followed Bella as she walked around the room. _Bella looks hot tonight. I still don't get what she sees in Cullen, though. She must love him for his money or something. It sure as hell isn't for his charming personality._

I growled under my breath and Emmett appeared from the shadows. He saw that I was watching Mike with a frown on my face, and said too low for anyone to hear, "I've got this."

The two couples made their way through the house to the food table. As Mike was loading up his plate, Emmett moved to stand behind him with a toothy grin, while Rosalie glared coldly from Emmett's side, and I saw Mike shiver. _Damn, all these Cullens are creepy_, he thought. _That big one looks like he could break me in half in a heartbeat._

_That's right, Newton_. I gave him a sharp look as he glanced in my direction. I_ could break you in half in a heartbeat just as easily as Emmett could._

"Be nice, boys," Esme admonished as she brought another tray of food from the kitchen out to the banquet table, and Carlisle followed her carrying a huge punch bowl. They were dressed as Morticia and Gomez Addams, from the old Addams Family television sitcom. Esme smiled warmly at me as she thought, _You and Bella are so adorable in your costumes. Have fun Edward, you deserve it_. Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's waist and gave me a wink as he guided her back to the kitchen.

Ben and Angela and had shown up shortly after Mike's carload arrived. As Angela had described in the cafeteria, they came as Napoleon and Josephine. Ben even had his hand tucked into his jacket, in Napoleon's trademark style. Angela looked beautiful in her gown, and was glowing as she held Ben's free hand.

A delighted squeal from Bella let me know that Jacob and Leah, known for the evening as Mark Antony and Cleopatra, had joined the festivities.

"You two look fantastic!" Bella shouted over the noise of the party, hugging each one tightly in turn as they murmured their thanks.

"And look at you, pretty Princess Buttercup!" Jacob laughed as he lifted Bella from the ground and held her with her tiny feet dangling in the air. Leah laughed along with Jacob, her ultra-white teeth gleaming in the eerie light, but instead of appearing menacing, it emphasized how truly happy she was with Jacob at her side. She radiated joy. He reflected it right back at her.

Three other members of the pack and their dates followed behind Jacob and Leah, their eyes huge as they took in their surroundings.

Jacob grinned and reached out to bump fists with me. "Kickin' party, dude. Thanks for inviting us."

"It's our pleasure. Alice promised us it would be '_the_ social event' of our high school career," I chuckled and pointed to the food table. "Esme made enough food to feed an army, so please make yourselves at home. She's an excellent cook, from what I hear."

Jacob didn't hesitate to lead Leah and his company straight to the food, where they immediately began wolfing it down. _We _are_ a pack of wolves after all, and this stuff is great! You were right; Esme's got some mad skills in the kitchen._

More students steadily poured into the house, and within the hour the ground level was packed with bodies. Alice was playing Halloween-themed dance music, and the rhythm was infectious. Flashing colored lights and strobes lit the crowd as they danced. All of the thoughts around me – human, wolf, and vampire – were of enjoyment. It seemed that Alice was, not surprisingly, right in her assessment that great fun would be had by all and that the Cullen Halloween Party would be remembered for years to come.

Angela and Alice dragged Bella into the mix, and before long Bella was gracefully swaying along to the beat, her hands in the air, her normal clumsiness vanished for the evening. I felt the pull between us growing stronger and I worked my way through the crowd to stand behind her. The electricity increased exponentially as the space between us decreased. By the time I reached her, it felt like my hair should have been standing on end.

"May I have this dance, my Bella?" I asked, as I encircled her waist with my arms.

"Of course, my Edward. All my dances are yours," she answered, turning to face me.

We moved together in sync with the music, our bodies on autopilot with no space left between us. Bella filled all my senses and the rest of the party, the noise of the crowd and their thoughts, simply faded away. I lost myself completely in her. No… I wasn't lost… I was _home_.

"Let's get out of here and go someplace quieter," I said, taking her hand and leading her from the crowded room. "Let's go to our treehouse."

* * *

**A/N: Finally, another update! My sincere apologies for taking so long to get this one out *grovels*. I wrote the original conversation between Jacob and Edward just after I first started writing the story, but when I pulled it up and re-read it, I wasn't happy with it. At all. It sucked. So I went back and pretty much re-wrote the entire chapter, and now you have it. I've also posted some links on my profile of some of the costume ideas.**

**I was delusional enough to think that I could get back to my original weekly posting schedule, but I'll be realistic now and say it just ain't gonna happen. I want to give you, my dear readers, the best that I can, so it will take me longer to polish the future chapters to the point I feel they are ready to post.**

**Chapter 17 will come with a big, bold M warning… Just sayin'…**

**In the meantime, I have the following fics to recommend (all of these are vamp fics). PLEASE BE AWARE OF THE RATINGS (M or NC-17) ON THESE FICS:**

**And with Thee Fade Away by Derdriu oFaolain (complete!) – At the beginning of the story, Edward is an absolute ass who you wouldn't throw water on if he were on fire. I would hurl myself in front of a speeding bus for him by the end…**

**Beyond Time by tkegl – An amazing alternate NM and I love it SOOOOOO much! Edward leaves and doesn't return, and Jacob thinks a spirit quest would help Bella get over her funk. Instead, the spirits have other plans for her and she ends up in a place she could never have dreamed. Carlisle and Alice are great in this one.**

**La Canzone della Bella Cigna by philadelphic – I love the imagery of this story, excellent music and really creepy Volturi characters. I have lots of love for Alice and Jasper in this story. Don't skip the outtakes, either. *Sigh***

**Osa Bella by Myg – Bella is a school counselor at Forks HS, the Cullen kids are the new students… She tries to fight her attraction to Edward with normal relationships, but we all know that Edward trumps any ordinary human or stinkin' wolf...**


	17. Chapter 17: All My Senses

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Oh how I envy her…**

**And now for the lemon disclaimer:**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT FOR MATURE READERS. IF YOU ARE BELOW THE AGE OF CONSENT OR ARE OFFENDED BY ADULT CONTENT, STOP READING NOW, WAIT PATIENTLY FOR CHAPTER 18, JUST PRETEND CHAPTER 17 IS A FADE-TO-BLACK. IF THIS APPLIES TO YOU - CLOSE THIS WINDOW - NO PEEKING! **

**My apologies for the delay between updates, but real life has priority... **

**As always, love and thanks to FangMom for pre-reading and providing never-ending moral support and commiseration, and to A Little Distracted, for beta-ing and being my best friend and putting up with all the drama that comes with the title...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added as a favorite or story alert. Review replies are going to be sporadic at best (if I get to reply at all – I know, it's inexcusable), but please know that I love you all.**

**Playlist for Chapter 17 – ""Suspension" by Mae, "Breathing (Just for You)" by The Candle Thieves, "All My Senses" by Goya, "Dance Inside" by The All American Rejects, and "Breathing You In" by The Whitlams. Goya is a Polish band, their lovely lead singer, Magdalena Wójcik, reminds me a whole lot of Basia, a very talented Polish singer who rose to international fame during the late 80's.**

* * *

_***Voiceover* Previously on "My Imaginary Friend:"**_

_**Jacob, happy in his relationship with Leah, staged an extremely awkward intervention for Edward to try to convince him to pursue his physical relationship with Bella, and even encouraged him to consider changing her. **_

_**The Cullens hosted a Halloween Costume Party and the majority of Forks High is attending. Everyone was dancing and having a fantastic time, including our hero and heroine, but they needed some time alone. Alice conveniently arranged for Bella to spend the weekend under the pretense of helping with the preparation for and cleanup after the party.**_

We moved together in sync with the music, our bodies on autopilot with no space left between us. Bella filled all my senses and the rest of the party, the noise of the crowd and their thoughts, simply faded away. I lost myself completely in her. No… I wasn't lost… I was _home_.

"Let's get out of here and go someplace quieter," I said, taking her hand and leading her from the crowded room. "Let's go to our treehouse."

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – All My Senses**

~Edward~

_Have a wonderful evening, Edward, you deserve it. You both do_, Alice thought warmly.

I hesitated a moment to see if I could catch a glimpse of what the rest of the night held in store through Alice's vision, but ironically, she kept repeating a New Kids on the Block song to block me. _No cheating on this one either, Edward. You're on your own and I trust you to figure it out_.

I glanced at her pleadingly, but she shook her head, breaking into a huge grin as she winked at me.

"I don't want to hurt her, Alice. You know I would destroy myself if I let anything happen to her. She's my reason to exist," I said too quietly for Bella to hear.

_I know this. You know this. Pretty much everyone knows this. That is EXACTLY why you won't hurt her. You can't hurt her. Your entire being is conditioned to protect her. It's simply become part of who you are. Stop over-thinking everything for once and go have fun! It will be worth it, I promise._

"I can see your lips moving, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. What does Alice have to say about our plans for the evening?" Bella scolded.

_Oh, crap! Busted!_

She was far too observant for my own good.

"She says that everything will be fine, and for me to stop over-thinking and go have fun. Whatever gives her the impression that I over-think things?" I asked rhetorically.

Bella simply quirked a lovely eyebrow at me and laughed.

"Let's quit wasting all this time talking about it and just get there already," she ordered.

"Your wish is my command, my Bella," I answered with a sweep of my hand into a deep bow.

Alice appeared and held her hand out towards Bella. "I'll need that crown back now if you want to keep it. There's no way it would survive the trip if you leave it on."

Bella reached up to pull it off, but Alice had done an outstanding job of securing it. "Oww! A little help here please, so I don't end up bald," Bella huffed, as Alice began removing the pins that held the crown in place.

"Come on, Bella. You know Edward would love you with or without your hair," Alice teased.

"Yes, but I'm sure he'd prefer that I had my hair," Bella grumbled.

Alice playfully smacked Bella on the head after she had untangled it from Bella's flowing locks. "You're free! Now go on and get out of here!"

_Have fun storming the castle, Edward… _I could hear Alice giggling as we left the party.

I situated Bella on my back and began running to our treehouse, the back of Bella's gown billowing like a sail behind her. It was even more of a joyful feeling to nearly fly through the forest with Bella's laughter ringing out through the trees than it had been when she was a little girl. Within minutes we had arrived and I set her down at the bottom of the stairs.

Bella took a seat on the steps as I paced slowly in front of her, trying to collect my thoughts and overcome the nervousness that had suddenly assailed me.

I stopped and looked directly at her.

"Are you sure about this, Bella? I need to know that you don't have any doubts about us. Once we do this, there's no going back. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to..."

"I've never been so sure of _anything_ in my life. Don't ever doubt my feelings for you, Edward. It's always been you. From the moment I first met you I was yours. There has never been anyone else, and there never will be. Only you… Always you, forever," Bella said, her eyes shining. "I want this. I want _you_."

Her declaration was all that I needed to let go and my resistance shattered, and as the last wall fell I closed the distance between us in two steps. Bella stood, and I framed her beautiful heart-shaped face with my hands and leaned toward her, never losing contact with her wide brown eyes. I lost myself deep within those eyes; I could feel our souls touching in her gaze. If I ever doubted the existence of my soul before, I was now completely convinced that I had one, and all those lonely years of my existence I had only been waiting for Bella to bring it back to me.

Her hands went up to clasp behind my neck as my lips brushed hers lightly. The warmth of her petal-soft lips was intoxicating, and I could feel jolts of electricity where we touched, radiating from my lips out through my body. I nearly jumped in shock when I felt her tongue against my bottom lip, begging permission to deepen the kiss.

I felt like I would burst into flames when our tongues met, tentatively at first, then growing in confidence as they moved together, this new sensation flooding every part of me with heat. Bella tasted delicious, as sweet as her lavender and freesia scent implied. The rational part of my mind noted that there was only a minimal amount of venom present at the time and remembered to protect her from my razor-sharp teeth as I explored the soft recesses of her succulent mouth, while the rest was focused on her responses and the feelings she evoked in me.

I scooped her up in my arms and carried her swiftly up to the bedroom, never losing contact with her lips as I laid her gently on the center of the bed.

Bella's "Princess Buttercup" gown was draped gracefully across the bed and I gingerly picked up one of her tiny feet and slowly removed the matching slipper, dropping it to the floor below. I placed a soft kiss on the arch of her bare foot, blowing lightly before releasing it. A shudder ran through Bella's body as a flush spread from her cheeks down to her chest. I repeated the action for her other foot, enjoying the way she trembled from my caress.

I made my way back up toward the head of the bed, stopping to place sporadic kisses on Bella along the way. When I reached my destination, I helped her sit up and turn so I could undo the zipper on her dress. I gathered the long skirt, and she raised her hips to help me work it above her waist. It took a bit of wrestling, but I managed to get the dress up and over her head and arms, unveiling her soft, creamy flesh, then I sent it sailing across the room.

My breath caught as I took in the sight of Bella in just her bra and panties. The delicate ice blue lace clung to her curves, and I had to work to suppress the possessive growl that was building in my chest. In all the thoughts and fantasies I had been subjected to over nearly a century, nothing came anywhere close to the beauty that was the reality right in front of me, and she was _mine_.

The sound of her racing heart filled my ears, and every cell in my body resonated at the frequency of its beat, "_Love you_… _love you_… _love you_…" Her breaths were coming faster and shallower, and mine matched hers as I breathed her in, the rich scent of her arousal almost making me dizzy.

Slowly Bella reached out toward me, barely grazing my cheek and lips with her fingertip, leaving a scorching trail in its wake as her eyes followed its path. Her pupils were dilated, the deep brown of her irises nearly swallowed up in black.

Suddenly she grabbed my shirt, tugging at it to get it over my head. It soon joined the dress on the other side of the room. One boot after the other was pulled from my legs, followed by my socks, all landing in a heap on the floor. She fumbled with the catch on my pants, and I helped her release and lower them, leaving me clad in only black silk boxers.

She gasped when she saw the evidence of the effect she had on me, straining at the confining silk. A sound I could only describe as a whimper escaped her throat as she shyly reached out to touch the tented fabric, and my own whimper echoed in reply.

"_Off_… these have to come off…" she whispered, stretching the waistband out and yanking the fabric down to free my imprisoned length. When her skin made contact with mine, my eyes rolled back in my head from the amazing sensation. The feel of from her hand surrounding me was better than anything I could have imagined, and the heat radiated from my groin to the ends of my fingers and toes. I was purring loudly by that point, but I felt too good to be embarrassed.

A wide smile graced Bella's beautiful face as she told me, "I love to hear that sound. I can't even describe how sexy it is, what it does to me."

"What does it do to you, Bella?" I growled, apparently incapable of making human sounds anymore.

"Gah, Edward, it makes me want to throw you down and climb on top of you, and ride you like a wild horse," she answered lowly, her voice thick with desire.

"I'd love nothing more than to fulfill that request," I groaned roughly. "But first, I have to get a few things out of the way." I drew a ragged breath as I traced the outline of her bra along her breasts, and then ripped easily through the delicate lace and lowered the straps down her arms. The mangled bra ended up on top of a lamp on the far side of the bedroom.

_God, her breasts are the most beautiful things I've ever seen_. _There should be statues erected in honor of her beauty, and they should be worshipped. Of course, no one else would be allowed to see or worship them but me. __**Mine**__._

I placed a hand over each breast, noting how perfectly they fit into my palms, as if they were made for me, matching puzzle pieces. Her dark pink nipples tightened into firm peaks under my cool touch, the pebbled flesh surrounding them begging to be licked.

_Who am I to deny their wishes?_

I bent my head to her chest, and slowly covered her breasts with kisses, pausing in turn to draw each nipple between my lips with my tongue. Bella moaned as my tongue spiraled around her hardened points.

Bella was writhing beneath me, the scent of her arousal intensifying, leaving me light-headed. I was drawn in by the decadent aroma, and drew a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her abdomen as I made my way to the edge of her lacy panties, which I promptly ripped and removed in the span of one of her heartbeats. When I nuzzled the tight curls at the junction of her thighs with the tip of my nose I felt her tap my shoulder to get my attention, and raised my head in response.

"Edward, wait. Are you sure you want to do… _that_?"

"Bella, trust me, I don't just _want_ to taste you, I _have_ to taste you, _right now_. It's driving me insane. Besides, from what I've heard over the years, I'm afraid it won't be good for you the first time we make love, so I want to be sure you feel good before we go any farther."

"Okay… but only if you're sure," she said hesitantly.

"I promise you, I want this, more than you'll ever know."

I had seen this done a thousand times in the minds of others, but had never understood the fascination. The concept had always seemed sort of… well, gross, for lack of a better term. Now that the opportunity had been presented, it was all I could think about and I couldn't stop myself if I were lit on fire – I would happily die trying.

_Burn, baby, burn_.

I inhaled deeply, my lungs filling with the intoxicating essence of Bella, and snarled loudly as I swept my tongue the length of her wet folds. _Ambrosia._ Simultaneously sweet and tart, it was better than any blood I had ever tasted…

Her hips rose off the bed involuntarily as she cried out, "Edward!"

The grin on my face appeared automatically. I pushed her thighs farther apart for better access, and flicked the tip my tongue rapidly across her swollen bud.

"Oh my God, Edward…" she panted, her head thrashing from side to side.

I slid a finger into her, relishing the feeling, hot… wet… tight. I added another finger and started slowly pumping them as I continued licking.

The taste of her was beyond delicious. I couldn't find an adequate word in my vocabulary to describe it, but I knew I was addicted. I could literally spend years with my face buried between her thighs.

I could tell she was close by the way her scent deepened. I twisted my fingers to locate the rough patch of nerves along her walls and increased my pressure and speed, sucking lightly on her clitoris as her legs started to shake. I pulled my fingers out and plunged my tongue deep, consuming her sweet nectar as she came, screaming my name. Her climax initiated my own, twitching and throbbing, I felt myself releasing in thick streams across the sheets.

~Bella~

_I'm dead... _

_Yep, I'm pretty sure I've died and gone to heaven. Nothing on earth can feel that good._

I was laying on the bed in our treehouse, breathless and blissful after Edward had given me the most amazing orgasm in the history of orgasms. I was still quivering from the aftershocks of the earth-shattering sensations. I had zero experience with vibrators, but I would imagine that nothing on the market today could compare with Edward's talented tongue. If there were, women everywhere would never leave home.

"Ahhhh…" I couldn't even speak English.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, all of his love and concern evident in his voice.

"I am much, _much_ more than okay," I sighed happily. "I can say with all certainty that I've never been better."

"Good. I'm feeling pretty amazing myself. You have no idea of the effect you have on me," Edward said in the sexiest tone I had ever heard, all the while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Judging from the mess you made on the sheets I can guess it's a pretty good one," I laughed.

"You would have made quite a mess yourself if I hadn't been so thorough with my attention, my love," he chuckled.

Edward rolled over and pulled me onto his chest, peppering my face with kisses.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." His golden eyes were molten as our gazes locked.

"As I love you, Edward Cullen," I responded, grasping his face and leaning to brush his lips lightly with mine.

The second our lips came in contact, it was as if we'd poured gasoline over kindling and thrown a match on the pile. My entire body ignited into flames, and I could taste myself on his tongue as it stroked against mine.

My senses were on overload as Edward's scent surrounded me, honey and lilacs and sunshine. His cool touch left fiery trails as his fingers slipped over my skin, and his sexy moans filled my ears, his purrs vibrating from his chest through mine.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over as I sunk my fingers into his hair, grabbing the silky strands tightly. One of his hands moved to the back of my head to reciprocate, his fingers twined in my hair to pull my head back, allowing him better access to my throat. He slowly licked and sucked all the sensitive spots from my jaw down to the dip of my collar bone, his hips matching the rhythm of his tongue as he rubbed his hard length against me, leaving me a panting, squirming mess.

He pulled away to look deep in my eyes, his nearly black with desire, elevating my own desire to a whole new level.

"I'll stop now if you want me to…" he breathed in my ear, licking the rim as a counterpoint to his statement.

"Not a chance…" I gasped, attacking his lips with a fierce intensity I didn't know I was capable of. "I need to feel you, inside me, _now_."

"I love you, Bella," he said as he hovered over me, aligning himself with me. I felt the cold tip of his erection brush along my folds, gathering the wetness there before he pushed into my entrance. I took a sharp breath and he stilled. He was _huge_, and I needed a moment to adjust to the intrusion.

I adjusted my hips slightly as Edward sunk further into me. There was no pain, nothing tore, there was only a sensation of fullness. When his entire length was completely sheathed within me, I let out the breath I'd been holding and smiled to let him know I was okay.

"God, Bella, you feel unbelievable. We fit together perfectly. I never dreamed anything could be this good," he groaned.

He pulled out slowly and then slid back in, just as slowly. The friction was incredible, and I felt the stirring of a tingling sensation where we were joined, but I needed…

"More…"

Edward drove deeply into me, hitting spots that sent fireworks coursing through my body as I ground my hips against him. I grabbed his shoulders and wrapped my legs tightly around his hips as he picked up speed.

"_More… please… Edward… harder_…" I grunted between his thrusts.

He took a deep breath and lowered his head, looking at me through his impossibly long lashes as he hesitated. I bit my lip in anticipation of his next move.

Edward pulled nearly all the way out, and then suddenly slammed into me. It was so intense I could feel my eyes rolling back into my head from the sheer pleasure rocketing from my center throughout my body.

"_God, yes! Edward! Don't stop_!" I cried out. It was too good, and if he kept it up, I was going to explode. I could feel the tension building deep within my abdomen as I met him thrust for thrust, all of my muscles tightening in suspense.

"_Now, Bella, please come now_…" Edward grunted, and I shattered into a million pieces, heat rushing through my veins, my limbs trembling, Edward's name tumbling over and over from my lips as I screamed my release.

He pushed one last time hard against me and stilled, somehow harder than he had been before, and then growling out my name as he emptied himself deep within me.

Edward rolled off to my side and we lay there for several minutes, panting, until my heart rate returned to a reasonable pace. He turned to me and brushed the damp hair from my face, kissing me tenderly.

"Wow." My eloquence after mind-blowing sex was less than impressive.

"Exactly." Apparently Edward's thought processes were equally affected.

I fell asleep quickly, wrapped in Edward's arms, both of us wearing a permanent grin and nothing else.

~Edward~

No words could adequately describe the way I was feeling. Bella summed it up as well as possible with "Wow," but it was still much, much more.

The sensation of her so hot and wet, clenching tightly around me as she came would be forever burned into my memory. Experiencing her orgasm was almost better than my own. _Heaven_. It was a feeling I never wanted to end.

Apparently I wore her out, because she passed out only a few minutes after we finished making love. I lay with Bella in my arms, content with the knowledge that I had her to myself until the following evening. As I watched my beautiful sleeping girl, a smile gracing her face as she murmured her love for me, I had an epiphany. My love, my mate – and someday my _wife_ – I couldn't be without her ever again. We were simply meant to be, and there was absolutely no reason we couldn't be together.

_Forever_.

* * *

**A/N: Well my lovelies, there you have it. Edward has finally seen the light…**

**I know inevitably some of you have been wondering through this chapter why Bella didn't bleed during sex if she was a virgin. To answer that question, I give to you: **

**Random Story Fact #9: ****A hymen is the thin piece of tissue that partially blocks the entrance to the vagina. It is sometimes called the maidenhead or cherry. It is named after the Greek god of marriage and has no known biological function.**

**Although some women are born without a hymen, most have one, and the hymen varies in size and shape from woman to woman. The hymen usually does not cover the entire vaginal opening, since there must be some way for the menstrual fluid, or period, to leave the body.**

**The hymen is not always an indicator of virginity. The tissues of the vulva are generally very thin and delicate. So many girls & women can sometimes tear or dilate their hymen doing sports (bike or horseback riding, gymnastics), exercising, inserting tampons or masturbation. Some people may not even know this has happened, since there could be little to n****o blood or pain involved.**

**So as far as this author is concerned, Bella, klutz extraordinaire, has long since broken her hymen during some episode of tripping on thin air while walking across a completely flat surface… Hence, there was no bleeding or pain (from tearing through the hymen) when she lost her virginity.**

* * *

**Fanfic Recs:**

**If you need a break from angst, heartbreak, etc., and want to laugh hysterically until you cry (and hopefully your face won't get stuck that way and your co-workers won't wonder if you need to be committed to some mental institution) I HIGHLY recommend the following all-human fics:**

"**The Cube" by Sdfreeze – Bella is a squiggle trying to make it in a square world, when she meets the lemniscates of her dreams…**

"**Tilt" by Sdfreeze – The sequel to "The Cube". I DIED laughing... Seriously!**

**If you are reading my story because someone has rec'd it in their story, or on Twitter, or somewhere, please let me know how you heard about it so I can thank them!**


	18. Chapter 18: Thankful

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I blame her entirely for my unhealthy obsession…  
**

**Okay, so ultimate FAIL on my updates for MIF – well over a year since the last chapter posted, which is inexcusable, I know. I had intended to post it by Thanksgiving of 2010. First I got busy writing a one-shot, "Poster Girl," for the original One-Shot Soundtrack contest, and I worked on it for almost two months trying to get it right. I had it finished, didn't like the ending so I trashed it and re-wrote the ending. I had initially included a lemon in the story that I removed (but might eventually post as an outtake), and so on. I also had an epic angst attack, and wrote a second chapter for my (no longer) one-shot "Remission." I depressed myself while writing it, so read it at your own risk. Then writer's block hit, and it all just went "poof."  
**

**Here we are, a year and a month (plus) and my second job later… Hopefully this won't disappoint those of you still with me.  
**

**After having my fill of angst, I wanted this chapter to take me to my happy place, so if you're looking for drama or misery, you won't find it at this point… (I make no such promises for future chapters, however.) Instead, sit back and have some fun with the Cullens!  
**

**As always, love and thanks to A Little Distracted, for beta-ing and being my best friend and putting up with all the fun and drama that comes with the title, and to FangMom for pre-reading and providing never-ending moral support and commiseration...  
**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added as a favorite or story alert. Review replies are going to be sporadic at best (if I get to reply at all – I know, it's inexcusable), but please know that it makes my day, week, month, year, and I love you all.  
**

**Happy Thanksgiving 2011 to everyone!  
**

**Playlist for Chapter 18 – "Mother We Just Can't Get Enough" by New Radicals, "Thankful" by Kelly Clarkson, "Alice's Restaurant Massacre" by Arlo Guthrie, and "Change the World" by Finger Eleven**

* * *

_***Voiceover* Previously on "My Imaginary Friend:"  
**_

**Edward and Bella left the epic Cullen Halloween Party for some quality alone time in the treehouse…  
**

No words could adequately describe the way I was feeling. Bella summed it up as well as possible with "Wow," but it was still much, much more.

As I watched my beautiful sleeping girl, a smile gracing her face as she murmured her love for me, I had an epiphany. My love, my mate – and someday my _wife_ – I couldn't be without her ever again. We were simply meant to be, and there was no reason we couldn't be together. _Forever_.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen – Thankful  
**

~Bella~

The days after Halloween passed in a blur.

When we weren't in school, Edward and I spent the majority of our time sitting at my kitchen table doing our homework and filling out a seemingly endless stack of college applications. If we weren't at my house, we were relaxing with the rest of Edward's family at his house, or christening every accessible flat surface in our treehouse. We simply couldn't get enough of each other. Once that monster had been unleashed, Edward's adventurous side knew no bounds... Well, that wasn't entirely true; he still insisted on boundaries because the other party in the equation was a fragile human. Emmett had spilled the beans about how he and Rosalie "Would've reduced the treehouse to sawdust by now," if it were them instead of us.

Still, I wasn't complaining, and the perma-smile never left my face. There's a lot to be said for the stamina of a vampire forever frozen at seventeen.

Thanksgiving was less than a week away, and Esme had invited the Swans and the Blacks to enjoy her culinary skills. Esme was an incredible cook, and loved any excuse to make enough food to satisfy an army – or Emmett, if he were human – even when it was only me that she was cooking for. I'd told her it probably wasn't a bad idea to triple the quantity for this particular occasion. Jacob alone could consume a week's worth of groceries in one sitting. Apparently, maintaining his werewolf physique required enough calories to put a sumo wrestler in a food-induced coma.

Jacob and I were discussing the upcoming feast, and I watched him salivate on himself when I told him the menu that Esme had planned. She was baking an enormous turkey with two types of dressing to be served on the side, along with mashed potatoes and gravy, sweet potato casserole, green bean casserole, corn pudding, dinner rolls, and cranberry sauce. Emmett wanted to fry a turkey, "Cajun-style," just so he could "display his mad cooking skills" with boiling peanut oil in the Cullens' back yard. Jasper was stockpiling fire extinguishers for the event. I was providing pumpkin pies, apple pies, and just for Charlie, berry cobbler.

"Oh my God, that sounds amazing! So how are the Cullens going to explain the whole not eating thing when Charlie is sitting with them at the table?" Jacob asked.

"They have a plan... sort of." I paused, imagining the unbridled carnage to come. "Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice made a bet to see who could scarf down the most human food. The winner gets the car of their choice. Any car, at any price, from anywhere in the world… The losers have to drive these really ugly, old, beat up, crappy used cars for a year. Edward picked the 'loser prizes' since he's not participating in the contest, and he wanted to make it worthwhile. He pulled them up online to show me: there's a Yugo, an AMC Gremlin, and a VW Microbus. They're truly hideous. The winner decides which car goes to which loser. Can you imagine any of them driving one of those? You've seen what kind of cars they have! It's almost cruel. Almost."

Jacob chuckled and nodded in agreement, his eyes glazed over as he considered the drool-worthy collection of luxury vehicles housed in the Cullens' garage.

I waved my hand in front of his face to bring him out of his trance and told him, "My money's on Emmett to win. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward have opted to 'eat like civilized people.'"

"That'll be a sight to see – dinner and a show!" He laughed. "I didn't even know they could eat regular food. Why don't they just eat it all the time?"

"Edward told me that they can go through the motions of eating, like chewing and swallowing, but they have to throw it up later. Otherwise, the food will sit in their stomach, rotting away for all eternity." I shuddered at the thought. _Eewwww_.

Jacob looked nauseous. "Damn, that's gross! I wouldn't touch it if I was one of them, even if it was a bet. That just sounds disgusting, but I think it will be hilarious to watch them eat!"

"Yeah, it can't be very pleasant. When Edward took me on our first date to that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, he ate most of his meal. At the time, he wasn't ready for me to find out what he was so he put on a good show. I'm just glad that I wasn't around when he puked it back up, poor thing." I smiled as I remembered our date, and how far we'd come since then.

I stopped reminiscing as a thought occurred to me, and I frowned in concern. "I should have asked you earlier, but I was too excited about all of us being together. Does your dad mind coming to dinner at the Cullens? I know how strongly anti-Cullen he was when they first moved to Forks…"

"Nah, he's cool with it," Jacob said, grinning from ear to ear. "Dad's become pretty open-minded about the Cullens these days. I've told him so much about them, and spent so much time hanging out with them, he doesn't even call them 'Cold Ones' anymore. They're just 'the Cullens' to him now. I think he's actually ashamed of how prejudiced he was about them at first. It's pretty obvious that they're the good guys, and he knows how happy you and Edward are together. He thinks of you as Edward's 'imprint' anyway."

"Really?" Jacob's answer took me completely by surprise.

"Yep."

"What would he think if Edward decided to change me?" I asked quietly.

"He'd understand. I've talked to him about it already, and he actually expects for it to happen. He's heard the stories about what happens to us when we lose our imprint… We basically go crazy from grief. It's like half of ourselves being ripped away."

"Wow! I never dreamed he'd accept the idea, since technically it is breaking the treaty."

"Don't worry about the treaty," Jacob reassured me. "It's about time we update it, anyway, it's more than 70 years old. We gotta live in the now."

He thought for a moment before he continued, "The way I see it, we'd actually be protecting people by keeping Edward happy. Who knows what would happen if he lost you and went berserk? He could end up going on a mindless rampage and slaughtering half of Forks. Hell, I know I'd completely flip my shit if anything ever happened to Leah. Has he said anything more about it?"

"No. Neither one of us has brought it up recently. I'm waiting until the holidays are over to try to discuss it. They're stressful enough as it is without the added pressure of trying to convince my vampire boyfriend-slash-soulmate to end my human life so I can be with him forever."

_Hmmm, not a bad plan if you think about it. It sure sounds good to me. Why can't Edward see it that way?  
_

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I have a feeling he'll come around."

I gave Jake a tight hug. "Thanks for being so optimistic. You're like a ray of sunshine around here."

* * *

Later that evening after Charlie had fallen asleep, Edward was snuggled up against me in my bed, his long fingers massaging my scalp and combing lazily through my hair. It was so relaxing; I let out a purr of contentment. Edward stopped abruptly, and drew a sharp breath.

I turned around so I could see his perfect face in the dim light. His obsidian eyes stared into mine through his impossibly long, dark lashes, and my heart stuttered a few beats.

"Bella," he whispered seductively, his cool breath across my ear sending shivers of anticipation down my spine. "You have no idea what that sound does to me, do you?"

Edward pulled me closer and I could tell _exactly_ what that sound did to him. I sighed happily, pressing myself even closer to him. His lips met mine and I breathed him in, burying my fingers in his silky hair to pull him tightly to me. _Heaven_.

All too soon, he untangled my fingers from his hair and moved my hands to his chest, securing them in place with his own.

"Bella," he whispered lowly. "You know we can't get carried away _here_. Not under Charlie's roof, I respect his authority too much."

"Spoilsport," I pouted. "Always the gentleman…"

Edward grabbed my bottom lip between his own and tugged gently.

"Not helping here," I mumbled against his mouth.

"You know it's not because I don't want you. God knows how much I want you… all the time," he groaned. "I just don't want to give him any reason to disapprove of me. Besides, we can spend all day tomorrow at our treehouse…" He grinned widely, his white teeth gleaming in the darkness. "Sleep tonight. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

"I know. You're right, but you'd better make it up to me tomorrow. Repeatedly." My words came out muffled as I spoke with my face buried against his chest.

Edward pulled me into his lap with my back to his chest and wrapped his arms around me, rocking me back and forth. "You can count on it, my beautiful Bella."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I blurted as my conversation with Jacob surfaced through the fog of my hyperactive hormones. I wriggled out of his lap and turned to face him. "I talked with Jake today about Thanksgiving dinner at your house, and he and Billy are both excited to come. I even told him about the food bet. He thought it was hilarious and yet disgusting at the same time."

"It's been ages since any of my family members have eaten solid food. I've had more recent practice." He grimaced as he recalled the experience. "It should certainly be interesting, if not entertaining."

"I can't believe you suffered through an entire meal just for me, and now your whole family is willing to do the same. I'm having a hard time trying to picture Rosalie eating anything, ever… or even Alice for that matter. On the other hand, I can definitely see Emmett plowing through a mountain of food!"

We laughed quietly at the mental imagery.

"It will be a wonderful time, Bella, I promise. My family loves you so much, there's nothing they wouldn't do for your happiness. You are as much a daughter to Carlisle and Esme as Rosalie and Alice are. You are cherished by all of us," Edward said as he stroked my cheek softly with his fingertips.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I whispered, feeling awestruck and overwhelmed by the depth of emotion in his voice.

"I could ask the same of you," he answered sincerely. "You've brought light and purpose to an existence that had been dark and meaningless for so very long. Until you came into my life, I believed that I was meant to walk alone for all eternity."

"I love you, Edward." _Forever.  
_

"As I love you, precious girl."

I curled into the safe shelter of Edward's arms, and as he hummed softly in my ear I felt more at peace than I ever had in my life.

* * *

~Edward~

Emmett and Jasper were helping Esme unload the groceries purchased in her attempt to buy out the Thriftway. It looked like there was enough food to feed the entire town of Forks, rather than a vampire family and their four human guests. Okay, technically three humans and one lupine-hominid.

Naturally, they were arguing over who was carrying the most.

"No way, dude," Emmett was yelling at Jasper. "I have two giant mutant turkeys, two huge sacks of potatoes – plain _and_ sweet – and all this crap that goes inside the turkeys." He paused as he pictured it and a look of disgust crossed his face. "That just ain't right! Being elbows deep up the ass of a dead bird has got to be one of the grossest things I can imagine! Better Esme than me... Anyway, count the number of bags I'm holding. I know I have more than you do."

Emmett looked down to count them himself, but there were so many packed against his body that he couldn't get a clear view. He sat the packages on the ground, and started juggling the turkeys. "Let's see if I can put some spin on these bad boys…"

The circle the flying poultry made kept growing larger, and I saw the whole event unfold an instant before it happened. The largest turkey was propelled high into the air, arcing over to land on the roof with a heavy thud.

"Way to go, dumbass! That one's all yours, Emmett," Jasper scoffed. "I'm pretty sure it's in no condition for Esme to use. Damn, dude! She spent nearly an hour comparing all the turkeys in the store so she could pick out the best ones. I guarantee she's going to be pissed…"

Jasper quickly scooped up all the bags Emmet had left on the ground and ran into the house with the entire purchase, minus the two turkeys.

Emmett stood with the second turkey tucked like a football securely under his arm, his mouth hanging open.

"I'm not sure that either of those turkeys is in any condition for cooking now that you've mauled them." I stripped the turkey out of his grip and ran with it. Jasper reappeared and together we played keep-away with the turkey, or more appropriately, "Monkey-Man-in-the-Middle," thwarting Emmett's efforts to reclaim it.

"Boys! I want that turkey off my roof and in the refrigerator where it belongs. Now!" Esme yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper and Emmett answered in unison.

I was already innocently walking into the kitchen carrying the other turkey and handed it politely to Esme.

"Thank you Edward. I'm glad that at least _one_ of you knows how to act like a responsible adult," she said pointedly while taking the turkey. Then she looked down at what she was holding. "Good heavens, what did they do to it? It's pulverized!"

"_They_ didn't do anything. That one is entirely Edward's fault. It was still in decent shape until he stole it from me!" Emmett exclaimed. "I _might_ have had something to do with this one," he admitted, pointing to the misshapen bird he had retrieved from its perch the roof.

"I can't do anything with these!" Esme wailed, waving her arms in exasperation. "Now I have to go back to the store and get new ones to replace the perfectly good turkeys that you delinquents decided to destroy. I'd send the three of you, but I'm afraid the store might not be left standing after your visit. Now can you _please_ manage to stay out of trouble while I'm gone?"

Properly chastised, we all nodded.

Bella arrived just after Esme left to make her second trip to the Thriftway.

"Hi guys! What's going on?" she asked brightly as she walked into the kitchen to join us.

A puzzled look appeared on her face as she studied the amorphous remains of the turkeys on the counter. She picked one up and turned it over, studying the package. "What in the world happened to the turkeys?"

"Emmett happened," I told her dryly.

"Hey!" Emmett protested. "Don't lay the blame on me. You and Jas were equally involved in the destruction."

"Oh, come on!" Jasper huffed. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't been juggling the damn things in the first place!"

Bella was chewing the side of her cheek, trying not to smile.

She turned to Emmett, her eyes gleaming with mirth. "So I guess your mad skills don't extend to juggling then."

"I am a master juggler, I'll have you know," Emmett said haughtily. "I just didn't account for the trajectory that the odd shape of the turkeys would make. I'm only used to juggling things that are spherical."

"Wow, Emmett, look at you using your big boy words! I'm so proud of you," Bella said with a wink.

"Nice, Bella! I don't doubt that Emmett's good at handling balls… He's a master something, alright," Jasper managed to choke out as he erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Oh yeah, Jasper? I'll show you who's master around here…" Emmett jumped on Jasper with his elbow cocked and ready.

Bella was literally crying from laughing so hard, and her face had turned a shade of red that I hadn't seen since Nine Inch Nails played "Closer" at their concert.

"Aaaaand on that note, I think I left something upstairs in my room. Bella, can you please come help me find it?" I said, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her along with me.

We left Emmett and Jasper wrestling in the living room downstairs, cringing when we heard an occasional crash. Esme was going to reduce them to a smoldering pile of ashes when she got back from the store.

* * *

Thanksgiving Day was finally upon us, our guests had arrived, and the Cullen household was bustling with activity. Alice and Rosalie were putting the finishing touches on the "tablescape" – whatever that was about – and Bella was in the kitchen helping Esme with the final items on the menu. All the men were gathered around Emmett in the backyard, each one offering advice throughout the turkey frying process. Charlie had informed Emmett that he had the Forks Fire Department on standby, ready to prevent his little endeavor from burning down half of the Olympic National Forest.

Emmett had set up one of our flatscreens on the back porch so we could continue with our male bonding as we watched the football game. We cheered gleefully when the Denver Broncos defeated the Dallas Cowboys, 24 – 21, in overtime. I disliked the Cowboys intensely and still held a grudge over the beating they gave my beloved Chicago Bears the year before.

_Man, __that __smells __good__… __I __can__'__t __wait __to __eat!_ Jacob's thoughts were focused, as usual, on food. _Who __knew __that __vampires __could __be __such __good __cooks? __Go __figure.  
_

By the time the two turkeys were ready to carve, the house was filled with the scents of Thanksgiving dinner and the sounds of growling stomachs.

Charlie stood in the kitchen and watched as Carlisle skillfully cut slices of turkey and artfully layered them on the serving platter. "I think I could eat one of those turkeys by myself right now," he offered.

"Dad, you have to save some room for dessert, remember? There's a berry cobbler with your name on it," Bella reminded him with a little wink as he followed her into the dining room.

"Aw, Bells, you didn't have to make something just for me. You spoil me too much," he stammered, pink rising on his cheeks.

"But you know you're worth it, Dad," she replied, stopping to give him a quick hug after she sat another bowl of steaming potatoes on the table.

At last, the entire meal was ready and arranged on the table before us. Carlisle's golden eyes were shining with happiness and pride, taking in the group assembled in our home to celebrate the holiday: seven vampires, three humans, and one shape shifter, all sitting with our hands joined as he offered the blessing. Through more than three and a half centuries as a vampire, the faith he developed in his youth had not waned, and the reverence in his voice touched everyone in the room.

"_As we bow our heads to pray, we give thanks to you God, for this day of Thanksgiving.  
_

_We thank you Father, for our families, friends, and for all the blessings, both big and small, that you pour out on us each day.  
_

_We give thanks to you for this food and for the hands that have prepared it. We ask your blessings upon this meal: that it will nourish our bodies and refresh our souls.  
_

_We give thanks to you for this wonderful time together, and for each one present here today.  
_

_We ask you, dear Lord, let each one of us feel your love, comfort, and presence in our lives today and every day.  
_

_Let us not forget those who can't be here with us today. We give thanks to you for them, too. We miss our loved ones, Lord, but we are thankful for all the good times that we had with them.  
_

_We know, Lord, that this life is not all there is; that the best is yet to come if we live for you. So, help us each day to live our lives in ways that honor and please you. And we'll not forget to give you all the praise and glory.  
_

_In __Christ__'__s __name __we __pray. __Amen._"

"Amen," we all murmured.

The food was passed around and I watched Bella scrutinizing each plate as my family members took their helpings.

Alice whispered rapidly, so that Charlie and Billy wouldn't notice. "Now remember the rules. You must eat some of everything that is being served with the meal including the desserts. No leaving the table until everyone is finished, otherwise you forfeit and you're stuck with a crappy car for a year. Good luck, and may the best woman – that would be me – win."

I was excited to witness the outcome of the contest, since I'd picked the worst vehicles in the history of automobiles for the losers. Alice couldn't see who would win because Jacob's presence at the table blocked her "vision," so it was anybody's guess as to who would end up with their dream car.

_Dude, __I __am __SO __winning __this __bet_. _I __refuse __to __be __seen __in __a __piece-of-shit __car, __and __I __can __definitely __use __an __upgrade __from __the __Jeep_. Emmett winked at me from across the table while he heaped food onto his plate. "This looks great, Mom, Bella… but I think the fried turkey will be the best part of the meal."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the amount of food that Emmett served himself, and proceeded to take reasonable and ladylike portions of everything. Alice followed Rosalie's lead and watched in disgust as Jasper piled his plate even higher than Emmett's.

None of them came close what Jacob had amassed on his plate. He had to construct a mashed potato dike around the edge of his plate to keep food from spilling onto the table.

Jasper glanced at me and quickly tipped his head in Jacob's direction. _Hey __Edward, __you __remember __the __movie__ "__Close __Encounters __of __the __Third __Kind,__" __don__'__t __you?__Doesn__'__t __Jacob__'__s __plate __remind __you __of __the __mashed __potato __mountain __that __Richard __Dreyfuss __made? __Watching __Jacob __eat __is __more __horrifying __than __any __movie __I__'__ve __ever __seen.  
_

The room grew silent as everyone started eating, except for the sounds of food disappearing and Jacob's appreciative moans and rapturous grunts around mouthfuls.

_Oh __my __God, __THAT __is __SO __disgusting!_ Emmett's thoughts had morphed from excitement over the possibility of winning the bet to revulsion for consuming solid food and Jacob's eating habits_. __Bar __none, __this __is __the __nastiest __thing __I__'__ve __done __since __Carlisle __changed __me. __You __owe __us __big-time, __Edward._ If it were possible for a vampire to do so, I think Emmett would have been turning green. He looked positively nauseous as he forced down huge bites of turkey, dressing, and all the side dishes.

Jasper struggled with the food on his plate. _It__'__s __a __damn __good __thing __that __Jake __can__'__t __be __included __in __the __bet. __As __gross __as __it __is, __he __puts __us __to __shame. __We __should __put __him __up __against __that __skinny __Japanese __guy __in __the __hot__dog __eating __contest __in __New __York __next __year.  
_

Watching Jake shovel it in, I had to agree. Nobody would stand a chance in an eating contest with him. He could probably make good money in a circus sideshow.

"Billy, it's a good thing we help feed that boy," Charlie chuckled, elbowing Billy's side. "You'd need a grant from the government to be able to buy all his groceries. Just watching him eat, you'd think he was raised by wolves."

Jasper nearly choked on a mouthful of food, trying to suppress a snort, while everyone else around the room chortled under their breath. He took advantage of the opportunity and excused himself from the table in a fit of coughing and raced out of the room. _You __know __what?_ _Screw __it! __No __car __is __worth __this __suffering. __I __hardly __ever __drive, __anyway!  
_

Billy laughed and said, "It's a good thing that Leah and Emily feed him too, because we don't have enough room in the house to store the amount of food he goes through in a week."

"Hey!" Jacob protested around a mouthful of turkey. "I don't each that much. I think you're getting carried away."

"Yes, you do!" Bella, Charlie, Billy, and I exclaimed in unison.

Carlisle was shaking with laughter, and Esme's eyes were bright as she said warmly, "I can't describe how happy it makes me to see you enjoying the food we've cooked, Jacob. You're more than welcome to come over any time you want, and I'll see to it that you have a good meal while you're here."

"Thank you, Esme. I appreciate your offer, and I'll definitely take you up on it sometime. Shoot, I'd move in if you cooked like this all the time." Jacob grinned widely as he helped himself to another serving of everything.

Rose shuddered at the thought as she watched Jacob re-load his plate. _Over __my __pile __of __ashes __would __he __ever __move __into __our __house. __He__'__s __a __nice __enough __kid, __but __the __house __stinks __just __from __his __short __visits. __I __can__'__t __imagine __what __it __would __be __like __if __he __lived __here. __There__'__s __not __enough __Febreeze __on __the __planet __to __get __that __stench __out! __And __if __I __never __see __him __eat __again, __it __will __be __too __soon__…  
_

I had to clench my teeth to contain my laughter at Rose's internal dialogue. I couldn't fault her assessment; she was completely right about the smell. It was a pungent blend of wet dog, rotting meat, and excrement. Even if I could eat human food, I would have lost my appetite just from the stench. I was thankful that Bella couldn't smell it.

Alice had focused on clearing her first plate while everyone else's thoughts were focused on Jacob, and she grinned widely as she took another serving from the platters and bowls closest to her. "Charlie, can you please pass the gravy?" she asked sweetly. "This is such a wonderful meal." _Edward, __you __know __I __want __a __yellow __Porsche __911 __Turbo __with __black __leather __interior, __right?_ She pictured the car of her choice clearly for me to see.

Rose quickly finished the food on her plate and started in on her second round. _There __is __no __way __on __earth __I__'__m __going __to __be __seen __driving __a __Yugo, __or __any __other __crap __car._ _I__'__ll __be __driving __a __Bugatti __Veyron, __thank __you __very __much._ _One __down, __two __to __go, __and __it__'__s __mine... _"Esme, Bella, Emmett, you simply outdid yourselves on this dinner. I can't tell you enough how delicious everything is, and I can't wait to try the desserts; I'll have to work out for hours on end to burn off all these calories."

_I__'__ve __got __your __workout, __babe_, Emmett thought wickedly.

Bella grinned as she pushed away from the table and turned toward the kitchen. "I'll go get the desserts ready and bring them out to you."

"I'll help you," I offered, accompanying her into the kitchen.

Jacob followed right behind us and watched as Bella cut and plated the pies and cobbler. _Time __to __liven __up __this __little __competition_, he thought. He rummaged through the refrigerator and came out with a two-liter of Coke. With a wink, he downed the majority of the bottle without so much as taking a breath, picked up two plates of assorted pies and sauntered back to the table.

Bella was setting a plate with nearly a fourth of a pumpkin pie on it, smothered in a mountain of whipped cream, in front of Emmett when a burp of epic volume erupted from Jacob's esophagus. Emmett clamped his hand over his mouth, jumped up and all but ran from the table. _Okay, __that__'__s __it. __I __can__'__t __take __this __shit __anymore. __I __can __deal __with __a __year __of __whatever __crappy __car __Alice __or __Rosalie __decides __to __stick __me __with, __but __I __can__'__t __handle __another __second __of __Mr. __Uncontrollable __Bodily __Functions __over __here. __Besides, __what__'__s __a __year __in __the __life __of __a __vampire?  
_

"Oh! Excuse me," Jacob apologized dramatically, then nonchalantly picked up Emmett's plate, moved it in front of himself and proceeded to devour the pie.

Charlie and Billy just looked incredulously at Jacob, shook their heads, and continued eating.

"Wolves, I tell you," Charlie muttered under his breath.

"But Em, you're missing out on the desserts!" Rosalie called after him.

"You can have mine, Rose. I'm too stuffed to eat another bite," he yelled in a strained voice, as he raced up the stairs to his bathroom.

"Darn, too late," she sighed sarcastically. "Jacob already got to it."

_Wusses. __Two __down, __one __to __go_... Rosie cackled internally.

_That __display __of __Neanderthal __behavior __was __beyond __repulsive_. Alice glared at Jacob when Charlie and Billy weren't looking.

Carlisle, Esme, and I were struggling to stifle our laughter. Bella's shoulders were shaking with the effort to contain hers.

Jacob smiled widely and patted his stomach. "I think I could use some more pie. Charlie, how's that cobbler?"

"Great," Charlie mumbled enthusiastically, after hastily swallowing a mouthful of said cobbler.

Alice and Rosalie were taking dainty bites of their pumpkin pie when Jacob sat back down with what appeared to be a collection of all the desserts loaded into a mixing bowl. I had to suppress a snicker at his thoughts. _This __is __the __most __fun __I__'__ve __had __with __food __in __a __long __time. __Now __it__'__s __time __to __break __out __the __big __guns __and __see__w ho__'__s __going __down, __and __who__'__s __getting __a __sweet __ride.._.

He had stirred everything together into a jumbled mess that looked like it had already been eaten at least a few times, and then shoveled a ridiculous amount into his mouth. He made sure that Alice and Rosalie got an eyeful of him exaggeratedly licking the spoon. With his mouth stuffed full, he told Alice and Rosalie, "Mmmmm. You juth gotta try thith, ith thoooo gooooood!" and plopped huge portions onto their dessert plates using the same spoon he'd just coated with his saliva.

Alice's eyes bugged out as she watched the concoction land on her plate, and then she said, "No, thank you. Just… No." _Oh __my __God, __I __can__'__t __believe __I__'__m __giving __up __my __Porsche, __but __I __can__'__t __do __this! __I __know __where __that __spoon__'__s __been, __and __I __refuse __to __ingest __his __dog __spit. __He __probably __licks __himself__ – __he __IS __a __dog __after __all. __That__'__s __just __vile. __I. __Am. __Done.  
_

"Please excuse me everyone, but I've eaten too much and I need to go change into more comfortable clothes," Alice announced as she grabbed her stomach and took her leave from the dining table.

_Yes! __Victory __is __mine! _Rosalie did an internal victory dance and mentally high-fived me as she sat demurely at the table. _I__'__m __going __to __look __amazing __driving __my __new __Veyron!  
_

I just smiled and rolled my eyes. Emmett congratulated her from upstairs, while Jasper consoled Alice over her loss. Jacob and Bella simply grinned at her when their fathers weren't looking.

When everyone had finished eating, we left the table and gathered around the living room to watch college football on TV. West Virginia University was playing Pittsburgh in the annual Thanksgiving "Backyard Brawl." We had become Mountaineer fans during our stay in Elkins, WV, so we were cheering for WVU to win. Charlie was so absorbed with WVU pummeling Pittsburgh that he never noticed each of us leave the room to relieve ourselves of the food we'd consumed.

As abhorrent as it tasted, I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth with mouthwash before returning to cuddle with Bella on the sofa. I could actually count on one finger the number of times I'd brushed my teeth since I was changed. She sniffed at me and gave me a look of surprise before snuggling back against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

After the game was over, Charlie and Billy thanked Carlisle and Esme profusely for their hospitality.

"I think that might have been one of the best meals I've eaten in my entire life," Billy praised, as he clasped Esme's hand warmly.

"Thank you, Billy. I'm so glad you enjoyed it," Esme replied, leaning over to kiss him gently on the cheek. Billy actually blushed in response.

Charlie shook Carlisle's hand and said, "We'll definitely have to do this again."

"You're welcome anytime, gentlemen," Carlisle answered.

Bella stood next to me with her arm around my waist, smiling as she watched her father push his friend's wheelchair out to his truck.

"A couple months ago, I wouldn't have believed it if you had paid me money, but I think Billy has accepted you and your family as his own," she murmured.

Jacob yelled from somewhere in the depths of the refrigerator he was raiding, "I told you he was cool with everything! I wasn't worried about him hanging out here, and as for Charlie, you all outdid yourselves on the eating thing. Speaking of, I know that Rosalie gets her dream car, but who is getting which piece of crap to drive for the next year? Rosalie gets to pick, right?"

"Okay, everyone, come down here and I'll describe the heaps before Rosalie assigns them to their appropriate driver," I announced.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme all gathered around the living room for the big reveal. Jacob joined us, still chewing whatever he had found to snack on after our huge feast.

"First of all, I'd like to congratulate Rosalie on her victory. I have to admit, I was quite impressed with her ability to pack that food away."

Rosalie was practically vibrating with excitement as she made her acceptance speech. "I can't say it wasn't completely disgusting, but it was definitely worth the discomfort. I'll be thinking of you – Emmett, Alice, and Jasper – as I'm driving around in my drop-dead gorgeous Bugatti. If you're nice to me, I might even pimp your shabby rides. I can make them better than anything the guys at West Coast Customs can do."

I pulled up the images on my laptop and passed it around for everyone to see.

"These are the three vehicles I've selected for the losers: a Yugo, a Gremlin, and a VW Microbus. They're in storage in Seattle."

Groans rose from around the room.

Rosalie studied the vehicles intently before she spoke. "Jasper, as the first official loser, I have to give you the Yugo, since it's the biggest piece of crap, will probably be the first car to die out of the group, and you don't care if you drive anyway."

Jasper scowled in discontent.

Rosalie turned to her husband. "Emmett, you really disappointed me. I expected so much more from you. For that, you get the VW Microbus. It may last forever, but it's grossly underpowered."

"Look at it. That's so cool," Emmett responded excitedly, pointing to the image on the screen. "It's a red one, too…" He paused for a moment, and I smiled when I saw where his thoughts were headed as he asked, "Hey, does it happen to come equipped with half a ton of garbage and shovels, rakes, and implements of destruction?"

Bella looked at Emmett as if he'd grown a second head, having no clue what Emmett was talking about. "Huh?"

Jasper picked up Emmett's cue, and said in a serious voice, "Kid, we found your name on an envelope at the bottom of a half a ton of garbage, and just wanted to know if you had any information about it," and then burst out laughing.

Alice, Rosalie, and I joined him.

"Yes, sir, Officer Obie, I cannot tell a lie. I put that envelope under that garbage," I quoted.

"Can vampires do drugs?" Bella asked, "Because I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Maybe eating all that food had some kind of hallucinogenic side effect."

"Poor Bella, of course you wouldn't. It's from an old anti-draft song during the Vietnam War by Arlo Guthrie, called Alice's Restaurant Massacre," Alice explained. "It was one of our favorite things from the '60s. Well, really it's not just a song; it's more of an experience. They started out using it to tease me because of the name, and it ended up becoming a Thanksgiving tradition, since we don't do the whole feast thing. Edward, care to do the honors and introduce this misfortunate girl to some culture?"

Jasper handed me my guitar and grinned from ear to ear.

Emmett turned to Bella and said, "You might as well get comfortable, this is going to take a while."

I started strumming, and the rest of the family relaxed around the room.

"_This __song __is __called __Alice__'__s __Restaurant,__a nd __it__'__s __about __Alice, __and __the  
restaurant, __but __Alice__'__s __Restaurant __is __not __the __name __of __the __restaurant,  
that__'__s __just __the __name __of __the __song, __and __that__'__s __why __I __c__alled __the __song __Alice__'__s  
Restaurant.  
_

"_You __can __get __anything __you __want __at __Alice__'__s __Restaurant  
You __can __get __anything __you __want __at __Alice__'__s __Restaurant  
Walk __right __in __it__'__s __around __the __back_  
_Just __a __half __a __mile __from __the __railroad __track  
You __can __get __anything __you __want __at __Alice__'__s __Restaurant_."

And I proceeded to sing for the next 18 minutes about visiting Alice; making a friendly gesture by hauling out her trash and subsequently getting arrested for littering on Thanksgiving Day because the city dump was closed; twenty-seven eight-by-ten color glossy photographs with circles and arrows and a paragraph on the back of each one explaining what each one was to be used as evidence against us; the judge with the seeing-eye dog; showing up drunk for the draft physical; telling the psychiatrist for the draft, "Shrink… I wanna kill, I wanna see blood and gore and guts and veins in my teeth. Eat dead, burnt bodies. I mean kill, Kill, KILL," and getting a "You're our boy" and a medal; then being sent to sit with the criminals on the Group W bench because of the littering arrest; and "I'm sittin' here on the Group W bench 'cause you want to know if I'm moral enough join the army, burn women, kids, houses and villages after bein' a litterbug?"

Everyone joined in singing the chorus at the end of the song. Jacob was snorting, and Bella was doubled over and nearly crying from laughing so hard by the time I finished.

I stood up, handed the guitar back to Jasper, and took a bow.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Jacob guffawed, slapping me on the back.

"We have to do this every year," Bella agreed.

"Hopefully that's all we will need to do next year. I'm done with human food for at least another decade. Forever, if I have my way," Rosalie said, and drew our attention back to the matter at hand. "That leaves the last car for the last loser. The Gremlin goes to Alice, who made a valiant effort but still failed at the end."

"Ha! That's perfect, since Alice pretty much IS a Gremlin. They used to refer to it as a 'Little Monster,' which I think describes Alice quite well," Emmett snickered.

"Ha ha, that's very funny, you ass. Make fun of the vertically challenged vampire. Oh well, at least it's the right color, yellow with black stripes, even if it's not a Porsche," Alice pouted. "I'm sure Rosalie can make it worth the effort to drive."

"Oh, I promise I'll make a masterpiece of it," Rosalie assured.

Alice beamed. "I don't doubt that at all."

"Oooh, can I help?" Jacob asked excitedly. "I pretty much rebuilt my VW Rabbit from a pile of spare parts."

"Let me take a look at what you've done with it," Rosalie answered as she and Jacob headed outside to talk cars.

Bella grabbed my hand and tilted her head toward the stairs.

"We're just going to go upstairs so Bella can rest for a while," I told the rest of the family.

"Umm hmm. 'Rest.' So that's what they're calling it these days… OUCH!" Emmett yelled as Esme's hand made contact with the back of his head.

"This is what I'm most thankful for," Bella whispered in my ear as we climbed the steps. "I'm part of an amazing family that is more wonderful than I could ever have dreamed of, and the fact that you love me…"

I pressed a soft kiss to her lips and felt my dead heart jump in my chest.

"And I'm thankful that Carlisle was there to change me in 1918, so that I can be here with you today. You are my reason for being. I love you with all that have and all that I am."

I had been bitter for so long, angry and disbelieving in a God that would allow this half-life to be my fate. I said a silent prayer of thanks to him for knowing better than I did, for this life brought me to my Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Esme's menu nearly mirrors mine. The only thing I'm leaving out this year are the mashed potatoes (since we have sweet potato casserole, two types of dressing and dinner rolls), and the corn pudding (see above). My husband's fried turkey is legendary, and it is a Thanksgiving tradition. I brine my roasted turkey, and it is also delicious. We have two types of dressing to go with the two different turkeys: regular herbed stuffing and cornbread stuffing. (Although "stuffing" is a misnomer because I don't put it inside the turkey – as Emmett says, "That's just gross!")  
**

**Also true is the fact that I am not a Cowboys fan. I am a Houstonian (formerly an Oilers fan, now a Texans fan), and it's mandatory to dislike the Dallas Cowboys. I have family members who live in Dallas and are huge Cowboys fans, and I love them anyway.**

******The "Backyard Brawl" is a football game that has been played between West Virginia University (in Morgantown, WV) and the University of Pittsburgh (in Pittsburgh, PA) annually since 1895. The two universities are located about 75 miles apart. I also have family members who are WVU grads, so I am required to cheer for WVU in this battle.**

**Alice's Restaurant Massacre" used to be played every Thanksgiving on a radio station in my hometown, and even though it's been years, I still remember the whole song and love to pull it out this time of year.  
**

**These are actual reviews for the cars Edward selected for the losers, and the Bugatti Veyron for the winner:  
**

**AMC Gremlin: You probably saw this one coming after we took on the Pacer. That car had the round version of "ugly" down pat, so we'll let the Gremlin corner the market on "angular ugliness." That's because in reality, the Gremlin was simply an AMC Hornet rudely and awkwardly hacked in two, creating a mutant hatchback. Famously, it was also introduced on April Fool's Day, which didn't help things any. Unsurprisingly, creating a Levi's edition slathered with denim upholstery wasn't effective, because honestly, nothing could cover up the ugly on this little monster.  
**

**Yugo: Ah, the Yugo. The butt of so many jokes. The real joke is that it was as bad as everyone claimed. Are you surprised that the quality control of communist Yugoslavia wasn't up to par? Actually, if you couldn't tell that from the way it looked (which was like a 6 year-old drew it with crayon on the wall), you deserved the epic unreliability.  
**

**VW Microbus: It was grossly underpowered, had to be steered like a sailboat in gusty conditions, and separated the driver from the road only by sheet metal. It was always an adventure to drive. These adventures included the engine stalling just as you were trying to accelerate into traffic, the famous gas line falls off and starts a fire, and the hold on tight here comes a semi adventure. BTW, "heat" was just a word on the dashboard.  
**

**Bugatti Veyron: The Bugatti Veyron was both the world's most expensive and fastest road-legal car at the time. Top Gear declared the Veyron "the greatest car ever made and the greatest car we will ever see in our lifetime."**


End file.
